


Como enamorarte de tu mejor amigo

by liliumpumilum



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Best Friends, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn y Louis aprendieron juntos a andar en bicicleta, a viajar en transporte público, a resolver ecuaciones con dos incógnitas y a encontrar buena pornografía. Parece la opción más lógica que, cuando los dos están frustrados por no encontrar la persona perfecta para tener sexo por primera vez, recurran el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paso 1: Consigue un mejor amigo,

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE QUE SEA PARA SIEMPRE.**

 

Buenos lugares para encontrar mejores amigos, comúnmente, son: patios del colegio, plazas los fines de semana, la calle sin autos para jugar a la pelota. A veces, si eres afortunado, cuando tu mamá te envía a hacer actividades extra curriculares, encuentras a alguien allí que hace que esa segunda escuela esa, de hecho divertida. A veces, si eres más afortunado, se conocen en la tienda de video-juegos, mientras sus mamás leen las advertencias de violencia en lo que acaban de pedirles que les compren.

Si eres el más afortunado del mundo, el universo te dará esas oportunidades y más, para que sobrepongas tu timidez y le respondas al chico ruidoso de mirada azul con el mismo entusiasmo.

Zayn era así de afortunado. Había conocido a Louis en el centro comercial, jugando carreras de autos que su hermana pagaba para distraerlo del chico con el que se besaba. Louis era brillante y alegre, y cuando estaba realmente concentrado, se mordía la lengua que sacaba por un costado. Hablaba a Zayn todo el tiempo, de autos, de deportes, de su mamá y sus hermanas. Le hablaba del colegio, también, y Zayn tenía que concentrarse demasiado en la carrera para hacer de cuenta que no lo hacía sentir un poco solo que Louis no supiera quién era. Era probablemente su culpa, por eso de no salir al recreo.

Pero el colegio no era realmente grande, y luego de varios encuentros en el centro comercial, se cruzaron en el patio. Los ojos de Louis brillaron bien grandes cuando lo saludó, y Zayn se sintió especial cuando lo presentó al resto de sus amigos como el chico del que les había hablado. Tenían 7 años entonces, y no fue hasta el año siguiente, que empezaron a volver solos del colegio, que se dieron cuenta de que eran vecinos.

Louis iba todas las tardes a buscarlo después de clase, pero mamá y papá trabajaban, y Zayn quedaba obligado a participar de toda actividad extracurricular posible. Oía de las visitas de Louis en la cena, cuando Donnie le contaba que su amiguito había ido a visitarlo. Zayn no decía nada, porque no sabía qué. Explicar que no era su amigo sólo borraría las expresiones ilusionadas en las caras de sus padres.

Había tenido problemas para hacer amigos desde que había entrado al colegio. Sus únicos amigos eran sus primos, que habían terminado por cambiarse de colegio por culpa de algunos matones. Nadie realmente molestaba a Zayn, quizá porque él no molestaba a nadie: se la pasaba dibujando pokémones en los márgenes de su cuaderno, o fantaseando sobre el próximo capítulo de los power rangers. No necesitaba amigos, creía.

Pero entonces llegó el verano, y las horas pasaban lentas, sin las distracciones de siempre. A veces iba a casa de sus primos, pero luego ellos se fueron de vacaciones, y sólo quedaban él, la tele, y el gameboy que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños.Pensaba, mientras ayudaba a sus hermanas menores a decorar la casa de sus muñecas, que quizá debería haber intentado hacerse amigo de Louis, quizá así no estaría tan solo ahora.

Un domingo soleado, Doniya se asomó al dormitorio en el que Zayn estaba clasificando sus historietas.

—Tu amiguito te está buscando —dijo, y Zayn dudó un momento antes de entender a quién se refería.

Llevaba sus shorts y la camiseta gastada que usaba para dormir. Louis, en el pórtico, lo esperaba con un short de Manchester y una camiseta del Barcelona que le quedaba gigante.

—Hola —le sonrió anchamente. Zayn dejó el gameboy en el pasa-platos antes de acercarse a él.

—Hola —lo saludó.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar a la pelota?

Eran tres contra tres, y Zayn iba al arco. No le molestaba, porque correr de aquí para allá no era lo suyo, y temía que algunos de los amigos de Louis no fueran tan amables como él. Caer al suelo y llorar por un raspón definitivamente no iba a ayudar a hacerlo verse cool.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, apenas interrumpiendo el partido cuando algún auto doblaba en la esquina. Su mamá y la de Louis hablaban, mientras cuidaban el jardín, y Zayn cruzaba los dedos esperando a que no contara nada embarazoso que pudiera llegar tarde o temprano a los oídos de su nuevo amigo.

Esa semana de sol, vio a Louis todos los días. Le agradaba: era divertido, y ruidoso, y lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerlo despierto. Cada noche, mientras se bañaba, repasaba sus chistes y monerías, y reía para sí camuflado por la lluvia. Cada mañana, cuando despertaba, comía dos bowles de cereal, porque le darían energías para, quizá, atreverse a correr con Louis esa tarde.

El siguiente martes, el sol no salió. Las nubes habían empezado a juntarse la noche anterior, y ahora llovía con una pereza y constancia que parecía interminable. Zayn miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio como las gotas habían hecho un un charco allí donde se habían sentado la tarde anterior a descansar.

Doniya se asomó a su cuarto.

—Tu amigo —le dijo, sonriente, y Zayn fue incapaz de disimular la sonrisa.

Louis subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos. No paraba nunca de hablar; decía:

—Es tan aburrido cuando llueve. No hay nada para hacer.

—Tengo videojuegos —propuso Zayn, y pasaron la tarde entera jugando peleas en la play-station.

—Yo tengo el mismo —explicó Louis después de perder por cuarta vez consecutiva—, pero mis hermanitas siempre quieren jugar conmigo y es molesto.

Zayn se mordió la lengua y no comentó acerca de como a veces él quería jugar con sus hermanas menores, solo para no sentirse tan solo.

—Mi mamá dice —dijo Louis después de un rato—, que tu mamá dice que no tienes amigos.

Zayn se sonrojó, mientras daba _start_. Quiso responder rápidamente, decir que eso era absurdo, quizá, aunque no lo era; pero se preguntó si era por eso que Louis estaba allí, si su mamá le había pedido que lo visite, y la lengua se le hizo un nudo. Se sentía más solo todavía, pegajoso y gris en el pecho.

—Le dice que no podía ser —continuó Louis—, que eres demasiado genial. Siempre me ganabas a las carreras y ahora me ganas a las luchas.

—Juego muchos video-juegos —murmuró. Y quizá no debería decirlo, pero lo hizo—: Paso mucho tiempo solo.

—Oh —dijo Louis, y ya no dijo más.

Jugaron un rato más, pero Zayn no sabía de que hablar, y Louis estaba callado. Parecía diferente, otro chico, cuando se volvía silencioso. Zayn apenas lo reconocía por los pies inquietos golpeando el suelo y el brillante azul de sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

El día siguiente llovió también, pero Louis no lo fue a visitar.

x

A veces iba a jugar a la pelota, a veces no lo hacía. Un día, se había prometido que iría, aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas, porque pensó que si quería tener amigos, y realmente quería, debería intentar un poco él también. No darse por vencido. Como Louis, que le había jugado doce partidas hasta que le pudo ganar.

Ese día, Louis no lo fue a buscar.

Su mamá dijo, que la mamá de Louis dijo, que empezaría una colonia de vacaciones.

—¿Quieres que te inscriba? —preguntó Tricia, y Zayn se encogió de hombros—, el dinero no es un problema, pero a ti nunca te gustaron estas cosas.

Honestamente, nunca le gustó jugar a la pelota tampoco. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, Louis probablemente se había unido para que su mamá no lo obligue a buscarlo todos los días. Podía soportar no tener amigos, pero no podría soportar tener amigos por lástima.

x

Cuando el timbre sonó, el sábado por la mañana, Zayn abrió la puerta porque todos los demás estaban ocupando limpiando. Tenía la muñeca de Safaa en la mano, y cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de Louis y su sonrisa perezosa, estuvo tentado a tirarla al living.

—Estamos limpiando —explicó—, juntaba los juguetes de mis hermanas.

—Oh, lo siento entonces —dijo Louis, paso más tarde.

—¡No! No —Zayn se rascó la cabeza—, salgo un momento, déjame vestirme.

Se puso un pantalón encima de la ropa interior, y una gorra para cubrir su cabello, y bajó las escaleras saltando de dos en dos. Louis estaba sentado afuera en el patio cuando abrió la puerta. No tenía un balón.

—¿Cómo va la colonia? —preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Está bien —dijo—, Stan está allí y me la paso con él.

Zayn asintió en silencio mientras se acomodaba la gorra. ¿Para atrás se vería más cool verdad?

—Te extrañé —dijo Louis, y continuó hablando como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera serio—, pensé que te unirías a la colonia también. Mi mamá dijo que le diría a la tuya.

—Es demasiado temprano —mintió Zayn—, además está Stan, están tus amigos.

—Tú eres mi amigo.

Zayn sonrió bien ancho, incapaz de controlarse.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Zaynie. Sabes de mis hermanas y lo odiosas que son, eso solo lo hablas con tus verdaderos amigos.

Esta vez, Zayn apretó los labios para disimular la sonrisa; pero entonces miró a Louis y lo vio sonreír, no pudo realmente contenerse.

—No me di cuenta, pensé que hablabas de eso con todo el mundo.

—Lo hago —razonó Louis, llevándose la mano al mentón—, pero contigo es distinto. Me haces sentir especial y quiero hacerte sentir especial.

—Te sientes especial porque eres mi único amigo —admitió Zayn—, tu mamá tenía razón, no tengo otros.

Louis lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó hacia él.

—Entonces yo te haré sentir especial porque serás mi mejor amigo. Jugaremos video-juegos y hablaremos de nuestras hermanas.

—¿Y cuando empiecen las clases? —preguntó Zayn, demasiado asustado de perderlo como para tener miedo de hablar—, cuando tenga todas mis actividades extra curriculares y tú tus amigos del colegio.

—Los mejores amigos son para siempre, Zayn —explicó frunciendo el ceño—, no solo por el verano.

—Okay.


	2. Paso 2: Enamórate,

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE QUE TE ROMPAN EL CORAZÓN.**

Doug era guapo. Su rostro entero parecía una escultura de perfectamente colocadas líneas, dibujando ángulos rectos en algunas partes, curvas infinitas en otras. Zayn tendía a perderse observando esos detalles, a verse atrapado sin quererlo por el sorpresivo encontronazo con sus ojos grises.

Esta vez, Zayn miraba la vereda por el espejo retrovisor. Lo que podía, al menos, a través del cristal empañado.

Doug lo miraba a él, por lo que podía juzgar por el rabillo de los ojos.

—Me divertí hoy —dijo. Zayn asintió, sonriéndose al recordar como sonaba la primera vez que lo oyó, borracho en aquel club: allí su acento holandés era indiscutible, brusco. Ese día, en cambio, a veces hasta se perdía entre modismos locales y el acento del norte que los meses en Bradford le habían hecho adoptar. Era todavía sexy, de alguna manera.

—Me divertí también —dijo, y volvió la mirada. Doug lo miraba con una expresión hambrienta, y Zayn se humedeció los labios—, quizá deberíamos salir otra vez.

—Sería excelente —admitió, y luego miró al costado, como hacía cada vez que buscaba una palabra—, genial.

Zayn rió bien bajito.

—Genial —insistió y lo tomó por las mejillas para acercarlo a un beso.

Doug era guapo, tenía un acento sexy, y era un excelente besador. Sobre todo, tenía manos grandes y anchas, que se las ingeniaban cada vez para encajar en el ángulo perfecto del cuello de Zayn, en su costado, como parte de su piel.

Doug besaba bruscamente, como todo en él. Pero había algo de su firmeza que llamaba a Zayn; algo rudo y animal, desesperado.

Eran las doce de la noche y llevaban minutos estacionados frente a la casa de los Malik. Él sabía que no estaban esperándolo despierto, porque había dicho que se quedaría de Louis. Sabía también que nadie pasaba por esa calle a esas horas: demasiado temprano para que los vecinos de su edad estuvieran volviendo de la fiesta, demasiado para el último paseo de perros de la cuadra. Sabía que el vidrio empañado los protegería de fisgones.

Sobre todo, sabía que no estaba listo.

—Lo siento, amor —susurró sobre su boca. _Amor_. ¿Cuántos años tenía, doce?—. Lo siento.

Doug sonrió, pudo sentirlo en sus labios. Lo besó suavemente antes de convertir la caricia en un mimo, acomodándole la ropa.

—Yo lo siento, no intentaba apresurarte.

Zayn le acarició la mejilla, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula que era jodidamente perfecta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo? A Zayn ni siquiera le gustaban los rubios.

—Es sólo que... No así, ¿sabes? —Carraspeó, y se acomodó en el asiento, mientras se abotonaba el saco. Doug sonreía, mientras corría su manos para abotonárselo él.

—Lo sé, bebé —insistió—, pero no puedes culparme. Eres tan guapo, besas tan bien.

Zayn se reincorporó para que le acomode el cuello. Doug lo besó otra vez.

—Pero puedo esperar, no te preocupes por eso.

Después de decir eso le acarició la mejilla y Zayn sonrió sobre su mano, y se sintió tan amado, tan cuidado. Quizá por eso lo dijo.

—Quizá... Mis padres se irán con las chicas en unas semanas. Puedo hablar con Donnie para que nos deje la casa.

x

Zayn esperó en el pórtico hasta que el auto dobló en la esquina. Técnicamente, podría quedarse a dormir en casa y contarle todo a Louis por la mañana, pero honestamente, no quería hacer eso. Sobre todo sabía que no iba a poder dormir hasta que se sacara eso del sistema.

Caminó los treinta metros por el patio de la Señorita Tucker, hasta aparecer detrás del caserón Tomlinson: dos pisos, cuatro dormitorios, y una pileta. Louis había querido mudarse al ático apenas entró en su fase de adolescente incomprendido, pero, por suerte para Zayn, continuaba viviendo en el dormitorio de cuando era niño, con aquella ventana situada perfectamente contra el techo en lluvia de la extensión de la cocina.

despierto? escribió y lo envió, aunque sabía la respuesta porque por la ventana de Louis podía ver el resplandor pálido del computador.

Louis abrió la ventana, e hizo un gesto con las manos. Antes de asomarse con la escalera de sogas de siempre, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pidiéndole silencio. Aparentemente estaba castigado, _otra vez_. Zayn rodó los ojos.

La primera vez que se había escabullido en su dormitorio, tenían doce años y Louis no estaba yendo a la escuela desde hacía días. Estaba "muriendo de aburrimiento", de acuerdo a los informes diarios por walkie talkie. Su mamá no dejaba a Zayn visitarlo por algo que, para él, en ese momento, era una excusa, pero ahora era altamente comprensible: Louis tenía las varicelas y Zayn nunca las había tenido.

Zayn había aparecido una tarde después del colegio, tirando piedritas a su ventana cual Romeo enamorado. Louis tenía el rostro lleno de puntos rojos, pero su rostro se iluminó de todas formas cuando lo vio. Salió al techo de la cocina, en sus pijamas, y enganchó una escalerita a unos clavos salidos de las tejas, y milagrosamente Zayn no murió intentando subir.

Más tarde ese día, mientras el virus se le metía al cuerpo sin él saberlo, Louis le contaba de la cucheta que había compartido con Lottie en la otra casa, y de la escalera que había decidido esconder cuando la vendieron al mudarse al caserón, en caso de que algún día la necesitase para una guarida secreta.

Zayn tuvo las varicelas ese invierno y fue horrible, pero por lo menos pudieron recluirse del colegio juntos, jugando videojuegos y comiendo torta de chocolate.

La escalera sobrevivió a los años, y unos veranos más tarde, cuando Jay había obligado a Louis a que limpie las canaletas, había aprovechado para instalar unos tornillos más resistentes que hasta ahora, que Zayn tenía 17 años, funcionaban.

Zayn entró al dormitorio de Louis y cerró la ventana.

—¿Cómo está Emory? —dijo Louis, con apenas un oído descubierto del auricular. Zayn le quitó el otro también mientras caminaba a su cama.

—Doug.

 _—Emory_ Doug.

 _—Doug_ Emory. ¿Cómo siquiera sabes su segundo nombre? —lo corrigió Zayn—, y es sólo Doug, no seas un idiota.

Louis se rió bien fuerte, pero todos en la familia eran inmunes a los andares ruidosos del hijo pródigo. Podrían detectar un escalón de la escalera flojo al oír a otro pisarlo, pero a las carcajadas de Louis estaban todos acostumbrados. Jay probablemente dormía.

—¿Por qué te castigaron?

—Fallé matemáticas —explicó—, lo cual no debería siquiera ser un problema porque yo no quería hacer la especialización de todas formas.

—Eres genial en matemáticas —lo regañó Zayn.

—Soy _decente_ en matemáticas —lo corrigió—. No fui al exámen. Me quedé fumando con el estudiante de intercambio. Holanda, también. Él me dijo lo de Emory, dicho sea de paso.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hasta cuándo estás castigado? —preguntó mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el atado de cigarrillo. Quedaban solo dos, pero estaba bien porque entonces podría tirarlos en la calle de camino a casa, en lugar de esconderlos en la maceta de siempre.

—El profesor me dio una segunda oportunidad, pero tengo que entregar un trabajo el lunes. Así que hasta que lo termine.

Zayn volvió a abrir la ventana. Se echó hacia atrás, agarrado al marco, hasta poder la ventana del dormitorio de Jay: todo apagado todavía.

— _Quieres_ estar castigado —susurró.

Louis se quitó los auriculares del todo y los dejó en el escritorio.

—Claro. Quien no ama estar recluido en su propio dormitorio por horas y horas —Zayn le arqueó las cejas, mientras se corría un poco para dejarle lugar en el marco de la ventana también. Dio una pitada y le pasó el cigarro.

Louis escupió humo en forma de aros que se perdió en la noche. Tardó un momento en realmente responder a lo que Zayn había dicho:

—Es decir, quiero que entienda que no tengo ningún interés en esto, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué siquiera le di el gusto de hacer matemáticas?

—Porque no eres malo en eso y podría abrirte más puertas en la Universidad.

—Para estudiar cosas que no me interesan —protestó—, ¿desde cuándo estás del lado de mi mamá?

Zayn se encogió de hombros. Louis fumó otra vez y le devolvió el cigarro.

—¿Cómo está Emory?

—Bien —admitió y no pudo controlar la sonrisa que trepaba de a poquito por sus labios—, fuimos al cine y después paseamos por la ciudad, con las ventanas bajas.

—Tan romántico —se burló Louis.

Zayn rió suavemente.

—Nos besamos en el auto —dijo—, casi me corro en mis pantalones.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? —se burló y ante la boba sonrisa de Zayn como respuesta, le golpeó bruscamente el brazo. Zayn casi tira el cigarro sobre la alfombra—. ¿Lo hicieron?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Muero por, honestamente. Tengo miedo de que por ser mi primera vez él quiera... Tú sabes —murmuró.

Louis sólo le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos, y no respondió. Zayn amaba el silencio, amaba sólo pasar el tiempo con Louis, pero esta vez era diferente. No había ido a visitarlo a la medianoche para fumar, lo había ido a visitar porque quería respuestas, y él no se las estaba dando.

Lo miró. Sus ojos azules brillaron un instante repitiendo la luz de la pantalla, pero entonces ésta se apagó y la oscuridad le comió el rostro. Apenas podía ver los contornos de su boca alumbrados por la brasa del cigarro. La última pitada, profunda, brillante, y Louis tiró la colilla por la ventana con un movimiento rápido de los dedos.

—Siempre tendrás una excusa, Zaynie —susurró Louis, y se giró en él hasta sacar una pierna por el costado y recostarse contra el marco mismo—: primero querías que fuera un tipo guapo, luego querías que fuera mayor, luego que fuera con alguien que te quiera, luego quisiste _hacer el amor_ , y ahora quieres... ¿Cuál es siquiera la excusa?

—Quiero follarlo, no quiero que me folle —explicó Zayn frustrado ante la incapacidad de Louis para captar sutilezas.

Su mejor amigo sólo parpadeó.

—Te adora, apuesto a que hará lo que quieras para que sea especial.

Zayn tragó saliva. La respuesta que había ido a buscar finalmente estaba frente a él, pero sabía a poco.

—¿Y si hago algo mal? Podría terminar en desastre.

—Eres _tan_ dramático —protestó Louis—, ve y fóllalo, Zayn. Hazlo por los que no podemos.

Louis le palmeó solemnemente el hombro y Zayn no pudo evitar reír. No demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente. La luz del dormitorio de Jay se encendió, y la noche se acabó de golpe.

Le pasó la escalera a Louis y bajó del tejado colgándose por la viga del costado. Desde su escondite junto a la extensión de la cocina, podía oír a Jay cuestionando a Louis.

Esperó unos minutos antes de volver a su casa. Quería fumar el último cigarrillo y descartar el atado entero: paseó por la calle de Louis tarareando canciones y chequeando su celular.

El mensaje de Doug llegó inmediatamente después del de Louis, así que leyó ese primero.

**sé que dijiste que podría ir a tu casa cuando tus padres no estén, pero quiero que sepas que estará bien cuando tú lo decidas. si es en dos semanas o en dos meses, está bien. es tu primera vez y debería ser especial. te amo xx**

Zayn se mordió el labio y fumó sólo para ocultar la sonrisa, aunque no había nadie allí que pudiera verlo. Se ahogó, pero por suerte nadie pudo ver eso tampoco.

Leyó el de Louis:

**Siempre vas a tener miedo, las nuevas cosas son atemorizantes ! Y no importa si eres horrible, porque el tipo está tan embobado que ni lo notará ;P ;P**

Idiota. Le respondió a Louis primero:

 **Idiota**.

**Buenas noches. xx**

Como no quería parecer desesperado, recién respondió a Doug cuando hubo terminado el cigarrillo. Se sentó en el cordón de la vereda de su casa y escribió y borró hasta que finalmente estuvo conforme con su mensaje.

**Será especial porque eres tú. Te amo también.**

x

Doug y él se mensajearon constantemente toda esa semana. Cosas cursis la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces, por las noches —o durante la clase de Literatura—, las preguntas sobre la noche especial que se acercaba surgían, y la conversación subía de tono.

Doug parecía obsesionado con las mamadas y no es que Zayn tuviera un problema con eso en sí, pero a veces los miedos volvían. Doug estaba en segundo año de la Uni, y probablemente había tenido muchas mamadas en su vida con las que compararía a Zayn.

Le habló de sus miedos a Louis el jueves, mientras fumaban detrás de la suspendida obra en construcción del vecindario, escondiéndose de sus madres porque habían faltado a clase.

—Hacer mamadas es literalmente _tan_ fácil, Zaynie —lo regañó Louis.

Tenía autoridad para hablar del tema. Había hecho unas cuantas desde que había decidido perder la virginidad antes de ir a la Universidad. Su plan todavía no había tenido éxito, dicho sea de paso, pero Zayn dudaba que eso tuviera que ver con la calidad de sus mamadas.

—Sólo practica con una banana o algo —insistió.

—Eres de gran ayuda, honestamente —murmuró entre dientes, y sacó el paquete de papas fritas de la mochila de Louis.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, que es una técnica compleja? ¿Que necesitas mamar diez tipos antes de hacerlo bien? —se burló—, ¿Que hay un curso que puedes hacer online? Sólo te metes su coso en la boca y lo chupas, Zayn.

—Lenguaje —lo regañó, frunciendo el ceño.

Louis se rió bien fuerte, y los dos se apresuraron a mirar alrededor para ver si alguien los había oído. Era ridículo, porque la obra llevaba en construcción desde que le habían congelado las cuentas al Sr. Brisbane por evasión o lo que sea. Nadie vivía ni viviría allí por, al menos, meses.

—Solamente introduces su pene entre tus labios y succionas, ¿está mejor? —Zayn rodó los ojos y Louis rió otra vez—, no succiones, sólo... Sube y baja, como... Descubrirás como hacerlo, no es difícil.

—Uno pensaría que con tanta experiencia darías mejores consejos —se burló. Louis le pegó fuerte en el brazo—. ¡Ouch!

—¿Me estás diciendo zorra? —protestó—, te recuerdo que yo soy el virgen.

—Los dos somos vírgenes.

—No por mucho, Futuro Señor Emory.

Zayn rodó los ojos y sacó otro puñado de papas del paquete. Emory no era su apellido... No sabía pronunciar su apellido de todas formas.

—No todos tenemos la suerte de conocer a nuestros futuros esposos en el colegio, Zaynie. Algunos tenemos que perder la virginidad con algún idiota con pene decente que conociste en una fiesta.

—Interesante forma de hacer casting —se burló otra vez y Louis lo golpeó un poco más fuerte—. No tienes novio porque no quieres, ese chico de la escuela privada te invitó a salir. Era guapo, y estaba obsesionado contigo.

—Jeremy. Es algo idiota, en caso de que no lo notaste. Probablemente su pene falle por todos los esteroides.

—No consume esteroides —lo corrigió—, y no se llama Jeremy.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Prendió un cigarrillo y recostó la cabeza contra la lona transparente.

—No quiero salir con un tipo que no me gusta —explicó—. Prefiero el plan de una noche con un pene decente que conocí en una fiesta.

Zayn suspiró. Se había resignado a intentar comprender a Louis tan pronto en cuando Louis entró a la adolescencia. Antes de eso era una ecuación simple: videojuegos, fútbol, comida, eran igual a Louis feliz. Películas de barbie y música pop daban un Louis molesto. La sopa y los feriados lluviosos sólo lo hacían miserable. Zayn había aprendido a entender su modo de actuar interpretando el contexto y dándole lo que quería, aunque él no supiera del todo qué era.

Ahora, la mente de Louis era una compleja red de quiero-y-no-quiero-s escrita en jeroglíficos. Tenía la discografía de Taylor Swift escondida en la carpeta de pornografía de su PC, el chico tenía problemas. Zayn ni siquiera intentaba comprender del todo por qué se esmeraba en perder la virginidad con cualquier idiota.

—Sólo quiero estar listo cuando el chico especial llegue —continuó Louis y Zayn guardó silencio porque eran raras las ocasiones en las que se abría, así, porque sí—, y podría ser un mal tipo y follarme a Jeremy, pero entonces estaría _usándolo_ y no quiero ser ese tipo.

Zayn dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio antes de decidir que eso era, sorprendentemente, una conversación. Carraspeó.

—¿Cómo puedes saber si el chico especial no es Jeremy? —dijo—, su nombre no es Jeremy, dicho sea de paso. Estoy casi seguro de que era algo como Jonah.

Louis suspiró.

—El chico especial es como, alto y de ojos verdes y sonrisa con hoyuelos —explicó, y se sonreía mientras evitaba su mirada, como si pudiera saber, sin verlo, que Zayn estaba juzgándolo mientras hablaba—. Es inteligente, y amable, y tiene grandes manos pero es como, suave, conmigo. Tiene voz grave, cabello largo, ¿sabes?

—Sí —dijo Zayn asintiendo suavemente, y Louis finalmente lo miró. Estaba sonrojándose—: es literalmente el tipo de _La Búsqueda del Tesoro._

Louis estalló en carcajadas, tan fuertes que los pajaritos, que picoteaban migas de galletas en la entrada de la construcción, volaron espantados. Zayn quiso mantener la seriedad, pero la risa de Louis era pegajosa.

—Me había... olvidado... de eso —dijo entre risas.

¿Cómo había podido? El recuerdo en la mente de Zayn era tan claro y recurrente que le había costado mucho trabajo contenerse de no traerlo a colación todos los días.

Tenían algo así como once años, y estaban jugando en el ático de Louis a los exploradores. Fue un verano en el que Yaser los había obligado a ver "En busca del Arca Perdida", y por obligado quería decir que se había rehusado a cambiar de canal mientras ellos construían un castillo con bloques en la alfombra de la sala. Tricia y las hermanas de Zayn habían salido y cuando Yaser notó que se habían entusiasmado con la película, les preparó chocolatadas y los dejó comer en el sillón.

Jugaron a los exploradores todos los días, investigando los patios, y las plazas, y cuales fueran los lugares en los que estaban. Ese día llovía, y decidieron explorar el ático, porque era el único lugar de la casa a dónde Jay no dejaba ir a las niñas.

"La búsqueda del Tesoro" estaba escondido entre otros libros en una caja cerca de la ventana. El tipo en la portada era musculoso, de largo cabello castaño. Sus ojos verdes estaban enredados apasionadamente con los de la heroína del libro, pero ni Zayn, ni Louis, se percataron de eso. En cambio, notaron el fondo de jungla, y las bestias salvajes escondidas entre las hojas, y la vestimenta del tipo del mismo color caqui que las de Indiana Jones.

Lo empezaron a leer por simple confusión, pero para cuando Jay los llamó a tomar el té, ambos sabían que el Tesoro que buscaba el explorador nada tenía que ver con el Arca Perdida. Escondieron el libro entre los demás juguetes y bajaron a merendar.

Zayn nunca había hablado del tema, en parte, porque era patético repasar el verano que había pasado con Louis leyendo a escondidas y fantaseando sobre un tipo ridículamente perfecto y el modo en que hacía sentir a Emily _como una mujer_. Sobre todo, nunca hablaba del tema porque se habían besado ese verano, bajo el cubertor de su cama, con la luz de la linterna perdiéndose entre sus pies, y si Louis había decidido que él no quería hablar de eso, entonces eso estaba bien por él.

Ahora, resultaba que Louis ni siquiera recordaba el asunto.

—Nos besamos, ¿verdad? —recordó Louis, secándose las lágrimas que la carcajada le había sacado—. Había olvidado totalmente eso.

—Gracias —respondió Zayn.

Louis le golpeó el brazo otra vez, pero más afectuosamente. No dolió.

—Fue tan bueno que lo reprimí por años —razonó en tono pomposo. Zayn sonrió—. No puedo creer que estoy enamorado del Profesor Hedwig-Smith.

Zayn meneó la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo. El que había prendido Louis había terminado rodando en el suelo durante el ataque de risa.

—Recuerdas su nombre —murmuró.

Louis rió otra vez pero de un modo más suave.

—Es estúpido, ¿verdad? Estoy preparándome para un tipo que ni siquiera existe.

Zayn iba a darle la razón: era un poco tonto. Louis podría tener una bonita relación si quisiera, era un chico guapo y divertido, y tenía algo que siempre atraía a los chicos como ellos. Podría haberla pasado genial con Jeremy —Jonah—, yendo a cenar a lugares bonitos, o de visita a su club privado. Iba a decirle todo eso, pero cuando lo miró lucía tan decepcionado.

—El Profesor Hedwig-Smith definitivamente no existe —dijo—, pero si existe un tipo así de seguro perdería la cabeza por tí, Louis.

No estaba mintiendo, completamente.

Louis sonrió, y le sacó el cigarrillo de los dedos.

—¿Tienes cita este fin de semana? Salgamos.

Zayn echó la cabeza sobre la lona y cerró los ojos. Se encogió de hombros.

—Okay.

x

Le mintió a Doug al respecto. Él se había quedado sólo en los dormitorios de la Universidad, y no podía salir por sus exámenes, pero lo había invitado a pasar la noche de todas formas. Zayn ya había decidido que quería hacerlo con él, pero se había comprometido con Louis, y, además, quería asegurarse de que la charla sobre el profesor Hedwig-Smith no lo había afectado.

Louis no tenía problemas con acostarse con cualquier idiota por primera vez, pero quería que fuera un idiota que no estuviera buscando nada serio y que tuviera un pene decente, y Zayn iba a asegurarse de que cumpliera sus estándares. Iba a asegurarse de que el afortunado no fuera escalofriante, mientras estaba en eso.

Usó el estudio como excusa. No era del todo una mentira, porque Zayn realmente debía estudiar si quería entrar a Cambridge, como soñaba desde que la profesora de Inglés lo había convencido de que tenía buenas probabilidades de entrar. Pero venía bien con sus lecturas y salir un viernes no le haría daño.

La cuestión es que no solo el alcohol puede arruinar un fin de semana. Si fuera así, hubiese bastado con aquel auto-control que había sacado quién sabe de donde.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y Louis había desaparecido por algún rincón con un tipo guapo que se había graduado del colegio el año anterior. Acababa de volver de sus terceras vacaciones del año sabático, y estaba bronceado después de una temporada en Australia. Saludó a Zayn amistosamente, pero siempre había tenido una debilidad por Louis, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran besándose en la barra.

Zayn conversaba casualmente con sus amigos, pero en el fondo no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso Louis se daría cuenta de que a Ethan le gustaba, en serio, y si eso cambiaría sus planes. Estaba a punto de escribirle a Doug, para decirle, "me gustas, en serio", porque se sentía así, cuando Louis apareció y lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—Nos vamos —respondió con el ceño fruncido y la expresión más enojada que le había visto desde... Desde que lo había conocido.

Zayn se paró en seco entre la gente; una camarera tuvo que frenarse en seco para no tirar una bandeja con tragos sobre ellos. Los miró acusadoramente antes de rodearlo. Louis evitaba su mirada, sin dejar de tironear de su brazo.

—¿Qué te hizo? —dijo.

—Vamos Zayn, te explicaré afuera —insistió, tironeando otra vez.

—¿Necesito golpearlo? —preguntó, pero ver a Louis titubeando lo enfureció todavía más—. Voy a golpearlo —sentenció y dio media vuelta.

Resultó que Louis ya lo había golpeado, y que el tipo en cuestión no era Ethan: Doug se acercaba a ellos intentando frenar el sangrado de su nariz apretándolo inútilmente con su mano. Lucía enojado pero cuando vio a Zayn, abrió sorprendido los ojos y se quedó quieto.

Louis presionó suavemente su brazo.

—Vamos —dijo. Zayn asintió lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de Doug, y lo siguió.  


	3. Paso 3: Ten tu primera vez

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE QUE SEA PERFECTA.**

 

A Zayn no le gustaba bailar, pero estaba bailando. Tenía las manos de un tipo en el trasero y su boca en su cuello, y la música vibraba dentro suyo tan confusa como las luces parpadeantes del club.

Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el cuello del tipo. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Las cosas que le haría a este trasero —dijo de modo brusco sobre su oído. Zayn apretó los ojos más fuertes e intentó hacer de cuenta que se sentía bien con eso.

—¿Sí? —murmuró. Todavía podía saborear el vodka en su boca—, ¿Por qué no me muestras?

El tipo se alejó de su cuello, y entre relampagazos multicolores, Zayn pudo verlo sonreír. Entonces, le apretó el trasero bien fuerte y lo besó rudamente en los labios. Zayn dejó que su lengua entre y cerró los ojos otra vez. No era como Doug: su rudeza era torpe, desagradable. No era mágico, pero, mágico no había sido bueno para él de todas formas.

—Ven —susurró el tipo y lo llevó de la muñeca entre la gente. Los baños: cool. ¿Quién necesita poesía?

Lo soltó un segundo, para pasar entre una muchedumbre, y entonces sintió un manotazo en el otro brazo que sabía familiar.

Louis ya no llevaba la camiseta y tenía pintura de color en el pecho y la espalda. Visto así, entre las luces y la música, parecía una criatura mágica. Zayn debía haber bebido demasiado.

—Quiero vomitar —murmuró, pero Louis no lo escuchó.

Lo sacó a rastras del club. Afuera, el aire fresco lo tomó por sorpresa. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero las noches todavía conservaban la brisa primaveral.

Zayn se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta y se soltó de Louis para recostarse en la pared y vomitar. Una, dos, tres veces. El estómago le empujaba la garganta como si quisiera sacar cosas que no estaban ni siquiera allí.

Louis le palmeó la espalda.

—Ahí va —susurró y lo acarició bruscamente—. ¿Vomitaste en tu camisa? —Zayn negó suavemente, su cabeza empezaba a matarlo—. Préstamela, está helado.

Se sentaron, Zayn con su camiseta mangas cortas, Louis con su camisa a cuadros, en la plaza principal de aquel pueblo desconocido. Era el más cercano al de ellos que tenía un club gay, y Louis y Zayn habían decidido salir a despejarse un poco. La cosa es que los trenes no salían de vuelta hasta las cuatro de la mañana y faltaba un buen rato para eso.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Louis y le convidó otro sorbo de agua.

—Supongo —respondió y bebió—, ¿por qué me sacaste de allí?

—Ibas a perder tu virginidad en un baño, Zayn —explicó Louis, como si él no lo supiera—, esta autodestrucción posruptura tiene que terminar. Han pasado tres meses.

—No es autodes... posru... Lo que sea. No tiene nada que ver con _Emory_ —Louis soltó una carcajada y luego se recostó a su lado en el banco—, sólo no quiero llegar virgen a la Uni. ¿No lo dijiste tú? Que sería raro.

—Eso no quiere decir que tengas que acostarte con cualquier tipo en el baño de un club —lo regañó.

—Ese es tu plan.

Louis lo golpeó en el hombro y Zayn casi se cae del banco.

—¿Puedes detenerte con esto de acusarme de zorra constantemente?

—Lo siento.

Louis balbuceó un montón de insultos mientras miraba los alrededores de la plaza de brazos cruzados. Lejos, en otro rincón, un grupo de chicos fumaban, escondiéndose como ratones cada vez que pasaba un auto.

—Quiero perderla sin complicaciones, eso no significa que me dé igual con quién —susurró, finalmente lo suficientemente alto para que Zayn pudiera escucharlo—, si me diera igual lo hubiese resuelto hace meses.

—Lo siento —insistió Zayn.

—Y en todo caso —continuó—, ese soy yo. Tú no eres así, estabas super entusiasmado por tu primera vez con... Tú sabes.

Zayn se encogió de hombros y al hacerlo fue como si hubiese activado un botón en su cuerpo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la garganta hecha un nudo. Había bebido mucho más de lo que debería.

—Sólo no quiero regalársela a nadie, ¿sabes? —admitió—, no quiero darles el beneficio de tomar algo importante para mí. Que se sienta... orgulloso de ser el primero. Y si no lo sabe...

Louis lo abrazó por los hombros suavemente y Zayn se hundió en su cuello y comenzó a llorar, mordiendose los labios para no delatarse con frágiles sonidos.

—Estoy seguro de que hay alguien que estará orgulloso de ser tu primero y que te querrá locamente, Zaynie —dijo—, no te des por vencido.

—No es darme por vencido, es solo que... —suspiró, para contener las lágrimas—. Es sólo que quedan un par de meses para irme de aquí y quiero que esto no sea un problema cuando esté allí. Quizá entonces conozca un buen chico pero no quiero estar paranoico porque sea mi primero, ¿sabes? Sólo quiero... ¿sabes?

—Sí —admitió Louis, todavía acariciando su hombro—, pero eso no quiere decir que... Zaynie, si el tipo no sabía que era tu primero podría haber sido algo rudo, lastimarte en serio —susurró y lo apretó más fuerte—, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero debes cuidarte. ¿Siqueira trajiste condones?

—No —admitió derrotado.

Louis chistó indignado y Zayn, sin verlo, pudo imaginar la expresión exacta: la misma que hacía cuando sus hermanitas hacían algo tonto. Pensó que vendría un regaño, pero Louis sólo continuó abrazándolo y no dijo nada.

Zayn miró a los chicos a lo lejos pasarse una botella de gaseosa. Hacía un buen rato que no pasaba ningún auto, como una suerte de mal karma que sólo los interrumpía cuando hacían algo ilegal. Se sonrió, tontamente, preguntándose si ellos estarían hablando de lo mismo, o si como él, estaban mirando a los otros visitantes de la plaza y haciendo conjeturas sobre ellos.

Louis tenía la mano en su hombro, y el abrazo, después de un rato, había mutado a una caricia perezosa y suave, de las que Zayn tanto amaba. Le recordaba a las siestas de verano, a estar al lado de la pileta de Louis, cansados de nadar todo el día, solos finalmente, porque Jay no dejaba a las niñas a esa hora bajo el sol. Zayn se echaba sobre las piernas de Louis, porque él le daba sombra a la cara, y hablaban sin moverse del lugar. Zayn no recordaba nunca notar cuando las caricias empezaban, suaves, tímidas, en sus brazos. Cuando preguntaba, Louis decía que dibujaba tatuajes invisibles. Zayn le decía que siguiera haciéndolo.

—Yo... Quizá esto sea estúpido —dijo Louis, trayéndolo otra vez al presente—, pero estaba pensando que... Quizá podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Quitarnos la espina —respondió. Zayn no dijo nada, porque no sabía de qué hablaba—. Tener sexo.

—Oh.

Frunció el ceño, intentando comprender. No sólo lo que había dicho, ni porqué lo había hecho, sino también por qué se habían detenido las caricias y por qué el cuerpo se le había tensado de golpe.

—Es decir, no me ofenderé si dices que no, pero genuinamente creo que sería una buena idea. Es decir, será raro, pero será sólo una vez y al menos así nos aseguraremos de que los dos la pasemos bien.

—Sí —dijo Zayn, ese era un buen punto.

—Como, sé que cuidaré de tí y sé que tú harás lo mismo —continuó—, y tuvimos nuestro primer beso de todas formas, ¿verdad? Eso fue raro por dos minutos y luego lo olvidamos.

 _Tú lo olvidaste_ , pensó Zayn, pero, lo que sea. Era cierto que no había sido raro no volver a hacerlo, ni besar a otros chicos. Había sido sólo un beso, y esto sería sólo sexo. Sí, tenía sentido.

—Sí, eso... Sí, suena como una buena idea.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Louis sorprendido, y lo soltó finalmente para buscar su mirada. Zayn lo miró, el modo en que la sonrisa de Louis se desvanecía de a poco para cambiar a esa expresión tan confundida—. ¡Zaynie...! Estabas llorando —dijo y le secó lo que quedaba de las lágrimas con las mangas de su propia camisa—, y yo pensando en sexo, ¡qué idiota!

Zayn se rió bien fuerte y se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegraste la noche, así que no te preocupes —murmuró.

Louis sonrió suavemente mientras terminaba de secarle las lágrimas.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando los dos estemos sobrios, ¿sí? —Zayn asintió en silencio.

—Sí, será más claro por la mañana.

Dijeron eso, pero luego hablaron del tema lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Louis dijo que le había venido la idea cuando Zayn dijo que no quería que lo follen en su primera vez, porque curiosamente, era todo lo que Louis quería. Dijo que había algo en la idea de tener a un hombre dentro suyo que sonaba increíblemente sexy. Luego dijo: _Y tú no eres un "hombre" pero servirá_ , y Zayn lo golpeó bien fuerte en el brazo.

Hablaron acerca fantasías y cosas que les gustaría probar, y Zayn le pidió que le enseñe a dar buenas mamadas. Louis parecía más a gusto con la idea ahora que sabía que practicaría con él, pero se aseguró de prometerle que le haría una para mostrarle cómo se hacía "correctamente".

En el tren camino a casa, mientras intentaba quedarse dormido, Zayn pensó en que había sido algo tonto siquiera dudar de ese plan. Era honestamente perfecto, no sólo porque se divertirían el uno con el otro y porque no tenía vergüenza cuando se trataba de Louis, sino porque si había una persona a la que podría confiarle ser el primero... Si había una persona que estaría orgullosa de ocupar ese lugar y que lo trataría con respeto...Si había alguien que jamás, jamás lo lastimaría... Ese era Louis.

x

Zayn miró pornografía con un anotador en el escritorio, las siguientes semanas. Él y Louis hablaban del tema constantemente, en cualquier momento en que los dejaran solos para hacerlo, y cuando estaban con gente y se les ocurría algo importante que decir, lo hablaban por mensajes, risueños y pícaros como tortolitos. Zayn estaba algo avergonzado, debía admitir, pero no le importaba realmente.

Curiosamente, nunca hacían nada de lo que habían hablado. Era como si todas las conversaciones fueran sobre otros dos tipos que no eran realmente ellos, como si el Zayn y el Louis que iban a follar después del baile de graduación fueran dos tipos completamente diferentes, para los que ellos sólo estaban haciendo la investigación previa necesaria.

Ni siquiera se besaron, y aunque Zayn pensó acerca de hacerlo por un segundo, una noche, mientras veían películas, pronto se dio cuenta de que sería tonto y sólo complicaría más las cosas. Habían acordado que lo del sexo sería una sola vez y sabía que una vez que lo besara, si acaso Louis estaba una pizca de lo ansioso y caliente de lo que él estaba constantemente, terminarían haciéndolo murmurando en el sillón de la casa de su madre y eso no sonaba como la perfecta primera vez que venían planeando.

x

Una tarde, un par de semanas antes del baile, Donnie estaba de visita en casa. Hablaron acerca la universidad, y la beca que Zayn había conseguido en Cambridge, de qué tan cerca estarían a partir de septiembre y si acaso podrían verse entre semanas.

Era raro, porque Doniya nunca había sido mucho más grande que él, pero eso no había impedido que se sintiera extrañamente distante de ella mientras crecían. Cuando eran niños, Zayn solía ver a Donnie como una adolescente, con sus novios y sus revistas y sus peleas con sus padres, pero la verdad es que tenían casi la misma edad. Ahora, finalmente, él se sentía más cercano a ella, como si finalmente perteneciera a su mundo.

—Don, quiero preguntarte algo —dijo cuando ella volvió al ahora desolado salón con dos botellas de cerveza.

—Si mamá pregunta, yo tomé las dos —le guiñó el ojo, y le dio una—, dime.

Zayn apenas se humedeció los labios antes de apoyar la botella en las piernas, suspirar hondo, y decirlo en voz alta.

—Yo... necesito un favor —dijo—, tengo el dinero pero el hotel requiere una tarjeta de crédito por garantía o lo que sea.

—¿Hotel? —rió—, ¿qué estás planeando, hermanito?

Zayn se sonrojó.

—Sé que tienes una por la Universidad y quería preguntarte si podías reservarme una habitación para el día del baile.

Su hermana se llevó dramáticamente las manos a su pecho.

—Mi pequeño Zaynie, finalmente tiene un novio... ¿Quién es el afortunado? —preguntó enternecida, y luego, arqueando las cejas—: ¿Ya lo hicieron?

—No es... Él no... —titubeó—, no es de tu incumbencia.

Doniya bebió otro sorbo.

—Bueno, es mi tarjeta de crédito así que... —se encogió de hombros—, no le diré a nadie, vamos.

Zayn suspiró e intentó no pensar en lo colorado que estaba.

—No es mi novio es... —se mordió el labio—, sólo queremos tener sexo antes de ir a la Uni, estar listos, eso es todo.

—Oh, bebé —dijo Doniya. Fruncía el ceño y hacía un gesto con los labios que se veía algo condescendiente—, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Tú y Louis se han conocido desde niños.

¿Cómo siquiera sabía que hablaba de Louis?

—Por eso mismo, será divertido.

—Será complicado —retrucó—, es decir, si me dices que están saliendo es una cosa, pero no puedes tener algo casual con alguien que conoces desde hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó—, hablamos del tema, los dos estamos de acuerdo en que será más simple así. Además, es mejor con él que con cualquier tipo.

—Esas no son tus opciones, Zaynie —dijo Doniya y luego suspiró.

Se echó sobre el sillón, mirando el pico de la botella, y no dijo nada por un rato. No es que necesitara hacerlo, porque Zayn sabía lo que pensaba, que podría tener su primera vez con alguien "especial", con alguien de quien estuviera "enamorado". Pero Zayn había considerado eso y no había salido bien, y realmente no quería hablar de como su noviecito universitario lo había engañado con un tipo cualquiera en un bar.

—Mira, si quieres hacer esto, eso es cool —dijo Doniya—, reservaré la habitación, no te preocupes por eso. Pero ten cuidado, algunas amistades resienten este tipo de cosas...

—Somos diferentes —explicó Zayn—, pasamos por todo juntos. Somos como hermanos.

—Si fueran como hermanos no estarían pensando hacer esto —dijo—, al final del día los dos se ven como _tipos_ , y eso puede ser raro. Sólo no quiero que salgas lastimado.

—No lo haré —respondió, frunciendo el ceño y cada vez más incómodo con esa conversación.

Era como si todo lo que había sentido acercarse a su hermana esa tarde, ahora hubiese desaparecido y él fuera otra vez el niño pequeño a quien su hermana compra con golosinas para que no le cuente a mamá que estaba besándose con un chico.

—Okay, entonces —dijo Doniya, y le palmeó las rodillas—, reservaré la habitación.

x

Había algo extrañamente decadente acerca los bailes de graduación. Quizá eran las luces y la música que se sentían fuera de lugar en el salón del colegio, quizá era el hecho de que la mayoría de los que estaban allí lo hacían por tradición y no porque particularmente tuvieran esa noche ganas de bailar o lo que sea, quizá era la escasez de alcohol, que era apenas proveído por los valientes traficantes de petacas. Quizá era el miedo que les mordisqueaba a todos los talones, quizá era esa sensación de despedida que reinaba en el ambiente.

Zayn y Louis habían ido juntos, pero ahora mismo Louis estaba hablando con los chicos del club de fútbol mientras Zayn bailaba con una de sus amigas. Le temblaban las rodillas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la música, el cansancio, o su amiga. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

La música cambió, drástica. Casi como si alguien le hubiese dicho al dj que se apresure a cerrar todo el asunto. Un lento ahora: Look After You. Perfecto.

Zayn se giró a buscar a Louis, sólo para ver como su rostro se iluminaba cuando esa canción sonaba. Su amigo lo miraba, cruzado de brazos, disimulando la sonrisa. El resto de los chicos hablaban a su lado, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ellos se lo perdían; Louis era guapo todo el tiempo pero cuando se ponía feliz era imposible correr la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurró a su amiga—, si no bailo esta con mi cita no me lo perdonará.

La morena se rio antes de abrazarlo y empujarlo amistosamente camino a su "cita". Louis rodó los ojos apenas lo vio acercarse. Zayn sólo trotó los últimos metros y lo tomó de la mano: el primer estribillo ya estaba por terminar.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien —dijo finalmente tomándolo por la cintura. Louis se rió y lo abrazó por el cuello, recostando la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué tan borracho estás? Dijimos sólo un par de tragos —lo regañó, sus pasos suaves, de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que se sentía tan breve de golpe—, nunca bailas.

Zayn se encogió de hombros, un poco triste: conocía la canción de memoria, ya no quedaba mucho. A veces, cuando estaba en el dormitorio de Louis y lo escuchaba cantarla, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, y él estuviera suspendido en él por una eternidad que sabía bonita. Ahora, el tiempo pasaba rápido, imposible asirlo.

—No es borrachera, es la adrenalina —admitió, y debía ser cierto porque el corazón le latía bien fuerte—. Canta esta parte.

Louis lo hizo, entre risas, suavemente.

_Ooh Oh, be my baby..._

Zayn siguió el rastro de su voz hasta encontrarla en su boca, y lo besó. No supo del todo por qué lo hizo, quizá porque Louis se merecía algo mejor que ser ignorado toda la noche hasta que llegue el momento de llevarlo a la cama.

Tuvo miedo, por un segundo, de haber roto alguna regla tácita de su acuerdo. Luego, sintió los dedos de Louis presionarse sobre su cuello, y su lengua buscarlo también.

Era diferente a todos los otros besos: suave, como todo lo que Louis hacía; delicado, de alguna manera. No quemaba como quemaban los besos de su ex, no dolía como la boca del tipo en el bar. Era tibio y cómodo, como las tardes que pasaban juntos, como las caricias junto a la pileta, como el beso cubiertos por una sábana que se habían dado cuando eran niños. Lo besó más fuerte, tomándolo más desesperadamente por la cintura. Lo besó tan bien como supo hacerlo, para que esta vez Louis no lo olvide, para que esta vez fuera especial.

La canción terminó, y la que vino ni él ni Louis la conocían, pero siguieron bailando al un-dos pausado del piano, en silencio, por unos cuantos minutos.

x

Cuando llegaron al hotel, todo estaba como Zayn lo había dejado más temprano esa noche. Los pétalos en la cama, las luces tenues, las copas en la mesita de noche, y el champagne en el refri.

—Eres tan cursi —se burló Louis, pero estaba sonriendo, con las manos detrás de la espalda, recostado sobre la puerta.

Zayn quiso responder, pero la voz no le salía. Quizá, debía admitir, no era tan cool como creía serlo.

—Umm —dijo finalmente, y quiso decir: "quizá esto no fue una buena idea", pero en lugar de eso dijo—: ¿Quieres champagne?

Louis se mordió el labio y asintió finalmente.

—Sí, claro —dijo y caminó hacia la cama, donde se sentó—, quizá esto no fue una buena idea.

—Sí —dijo Zayn y le dio la copa burbujeante antes de servirse la suya. Dejó la botella en la mesita, y se sentó a su lado—, pero no es tan grave, ¿sí? A lo sumo vemos tele toda la noche y encargamos comida.

—Sí —dijo Louis—, me siento mal porque hiciste todo esto... No es que no quiera, Zaynie, es que se siente un poco incómodo.

Zayn asintió, porque era exactamente como se sentía. Era como, en el taxi venían texteándose cosas subidas de tono, del mismo índole de las que venían hablando hacía semanas. La noche anterior, en su cama, Zayn se había corrido pensando en lo que harían ese día, en como se sentiría tener a Louis en su boca, o estar dentro de él. Pero apenas habían entrado a la habitación...

Habían planeado las cosas pensando en que cuando llegaran allí estarían otros Louis y otros Zayn listos para entrar en acción, pero la verdad era que seguían siendo ellos mismos, todavía un poco raros, un poco tímidos.

Y aún así...

—No fue raro cuando te besé —murmuró Zayn y Louis se mordió los labios—, es decir, para mí.

—No, sí... Para mí tampoco —admitió—. Era diferente, supongo, sólo pasó.

—Sí... Quizá —dijo Zayn y suspiró bien hondo, porque no sabía cómo decírselo.

Que estaba de acuerdo con no hacer nada, si Louis no quería, pero que también tenía tanto sentido, cuando lo hablaron. Si hubiese alguien con quien Zayn pudiera perder la virginidad con y no sentirse mal al respecto, era él, y que sabía que podrían pasarla genial una vez que lograran entrar al ambiente, pero que entendía cómo se sentía ahora porque él también de golpe se sentía como si los hubiesen metido contra su propia voluntad en un closet para pasar los siete minutos en el paraíso. Y que quizá si se besaran, podrían averiguar si estaban listos y eso era sólo miedo, o si recién ahora estaban dándose cuenta de que era una mala idea. Quiso decirle que había sabido tan bonito, en el baile, sobre su boca, y que en todo caso no perderían nada con intentarlo.

Estaba todavía buscando las palabras cuando Louis se giró sobre la cama, y mirándolo fijamente, se acercó a él. Zayn siguió el azul de sus ojos, sin moverse. Apenas se humedeció los labios y dejó que el silencio de la habitación los tragara de a poco hasta acallar sus pensamientos también. Cuando Louis cerró los ojos, él lo hizo también y sólo podía escuchar como un eco lejano, la voz de Louis susurrada sobre su hombro... _Ooh oh, Ooh oh, be my baby._

Se desvistieron rápidamente, como si el fin del mundo estuviera esperándolos. No hablaron ni una palabra, y cuando alguno de los dos iba a hacerlo, el otro lo tomaba por los labios y lo besaba hasta transformarle las dudas en sonrisas. Cuando Zayn le sacó el pantalón, Louis estaba duro en sus boxers y eso por algún motivo lo hizo suspirar aliviado.

Louis estaba incorporándose en la cama, pero Zayn se apresuró a echarlo sobre su espalda otra vez y besarle los labios, las mejillas, el cuello.

—¿Vas a chuparmela? —dijo Louis al sentirlo bajar por su pecho.

Zayn se sonrió mientras bajaba al ombligo, porque por lo menos habían llegado al punto en que cuando hablaban no era para exponer una catarata de miedos y dudas.

—Algo así —respondió y lo acarició por encima de los boxers antes de quitárselos también.

Lo besó en la boca otra vez, antes de ponerlo en cuatro sobre la cama, y lamerle la entrada ancha y humedamente. Louis dio un respingo antes de volver a arquear la espalda.

—Dime si no te gusta o cualquier cosa —dijo y le mordió suavemente uno de los cachetes antes de volver a lamerle el trasero. Louis sólo gimoteó en respuesta, y Zayn tomó eso como un "sigue".

Lo lamió como había visto en internet, la lengua ancha primero, humedeciéndolo, luego la puntita jugando en la entrada, circularmente. Quería tocarse porque su carne le rogaba por atención, pero necesitaba las manos para estirar los cachetes de Louis y además, se sentía tan bien, su piel bajo sus dedos, el modo en que podía sentirlo vibrar cuando lo lamía en el lugar justo.

Su corazón latía desesperado y cada vez que Louis gemía, Zayn le clavaba las uñas y enterraba la lengua un poco hasta sentirlo temblar.

—¿Puedo meterte un dedo, bebé? —susurró, y Louis se rió agitado y se oía tan bonito como cuando gemía unos segundos atrás.

—Sí, Zaynie... No es como yo no lo hiciera nunca —se burló.

Zayn se mordió el labio bien fuerte.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó—, como, ¿te metes los dedos? ¿cuantos?

—Uno, a veces dos —respondió susurrando, contoneándose siguiendo el tacto de la mano de Zayn que subía y bajaba por su espalda—, ¿por qué estamos hablando tanto?

Zayn se rió y se humedeció los labios. Se acercó al trasero de Louis y lo lamió otra vez, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Escupió sobre él, y jugó con el pulgar sobre la entrada, sin empujarlo siquiera.

—Muéstrame —pidió, justo cuando Louis comenzaba a moverse pidiendo un poco más.

—Vamos, Z, no voy a... —se contoneó buscando su dedo y Zayn casi se corre tan solo de ver aquel movimiento de caderas—, me da vergüenza.

—Bebé, ¿no crees que me dio vergüenza lamerte aquí? —lo presionó suavemente otra vez. Louis tembló—, pero sabía que era contigo y que tú no se lo dirías a nadie...

Lo tumbó otra vez sobre su espalda, y cuando Louis rió con las mejillas bien rojas y el pecho agitado, sintió que algo dentro suyo acaba de romperse. Casi podía oír los cristales... Dios, Louis era bonito diariamente, y el doble cuando estaba cantando o haciendo cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz, pero ahora...

Iba a besarlo, pero recordó en donde había estado su boca, y sólo buscó su mejilla. Louis lo tomó por el cuello, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, y lo besó en los labios: húmedo y amargo y caliente. Zayn rió sobre su boca.

—Por favor —pidió, ahora sí alejándose suavemente.

Louis sonrió, y le acarició las mejillas.

—Las cosas que hago por tí, Malik —rió y Zayn señaló al cielo agradecido, haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, mientras Louis se echaba de costado para buscar el lubricante en los cajones de la mesita. Zayn no sabía si estaba acariciándose la boca o secándosela, pero en todo caso siguió haciéndolo, hasta que Louis estuvo listo.

—Te ves tan bien —admitió y Louis sonrió mientras buscaba la entrada con los dedos.

—Si voy a hacer esto —dijo, aunque era tonto poner condiciones cuando ya estaba entrando. Zayn no sabía si mirar su trasero o su rostro, porque los dos eran realmente espectáculos—, tú hazlo también.

Zayn no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces. De hecho, iba a pedirle permiso. Se quitó los boxers, sin dejar de mirar por un segundo el dedo que entraba y salía de Louis lentamente, al principio, preparándolo para el segundo.

Se escupió las palmas y se acarició la carne que ya latía, desesperada. Louis respiraba agitadamente, apenas encontrando las fuerzas para tener los ojos abiertos. Empezó a meter el segundo dedo y su expresión era tan... Zayn se preguntó cuál sería cuando él entrara, si se vería tan bonito, si acaso más.

—Si no quieres... Luego —dijo entre suspiros—. Lo entenderé... Pero, Dios... Moriría por follarte, Lou.

Louis se rió, rojo y hermoso.

—Sí —respondió, y cerró los ojos mientras entraba y salía cada vez un poco más rápido. Entonces, se detuvo—. Sí... Okay, ven a follarme, entonces.

Zayn asintió en silencio un buen rato antes de finalmente, ante el modo en que Louis le arqueaba las cejas, acercarse a él. Lo tumbó otra vez sobre la espalda, y se echó a su lado. Lo besó tan delicadamente como sabía hacerlo, para que Louis se sintiera a salvo. Acarició su costado, con la punta de los dedos, se concentró en los lugares que hacían a Louis retorcerse de placer y entonces lo apretaba fuerte, acercándolo a él.

Bajó hasta su miembro y al tocarlo Louis le mordió los labios bien fuerte, antes de soltarlos para hundirse en su cuello. Zayn no dijo nada y lo oyó respirar cada vez más rápido, mientras lo masturbaba. ¿Cómo podía _oírse_ bonito? ¿Qué clase de embrujo utilizaba? ¿Por eso era por lo que todos los tipos a los que había... besado... volvían por más? ¿Porque Louis que era guapo siempre era de golpe etéreo cuando estaba disfrutando?

Buscó su boca y lo besó, y no supo si lo hizo porque recordó a los otros tipos o porque se correría si seguía escuchándolo gemir entrecortado, así.

Louis lo tomó por el pecho y lo tumbó a él esta vez. Pasó una pierna, hasta estar encima suyo. Zayn se sonrió ante aquella expresión desafiante.

—Si quisiera correrme así, me quedaría en casa a masturbarme —protestó. Zayn se rió mientras le corría el cabello de la frente. Louis buscó su mano con la nariz y se acarició con ella como un gato, antes de morderlo—. Pásame el lubricante, bebé.

Era hipnotizante el modo en que Louis se movía, siempre lo había sido. A veces, estarían en su cuarto, Louis en la computadora, Zayn en el celular, hablando, y él se daría cuenta de golpe de que llevaba minutos mirándolo, el celular en su mano sólo una simple excusa para su silencio. Era algo en sus gestos, en su suavidad que era delicada hasta cuando pretendía ser rudo. Quizá Zayn sólo lo conocía demasiado, quizá era sensación de familiaridad acerca de él, que lo cautivaba.

Louis tocó su miembro y Zayn dejó escapar un vergonzoso gemido. La risa de su amigo, luego, sólo lo hizo sentirse peor.

—Estaba frío —se disculpó, mientras Louis subía y bajaba, sin dejar de mirarlo ni de sonreír.

Puso un poco más de lubricante en su mano y se preparó la entrada. Tenía las mejillas todavía coloradas, y los labios entreabiertos. Se acomodó sobre él.

—¿No deberíamos usar un condón? —murmuró. Louis rodó los ojos.

—¿Has estado con un tipo antes, Z?

—No —se rió en respuesta.

—Uso condonoes cuando se la chupo a alguien, te aseguro que no tengo nada —explicó y luego sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura—, y quién sabe cuando vuelva a tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien _tan_ virgen.

—Me encanta cuando hablas sucio —se burló, Louis se rió.

—Si quieres lo usamos, pero es que, realmente... —se mordió el labio—. Quiero sentir _te_.

Zayn asintió lentamente, mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

—Sí, okay —dijo.

Louis se encorvó para besarlo y cuando lo hizo Zayn buscó su trasero y lo acomodó sobre su miembro. Louis tragó saliva y Zayn buscó su mirada hasta encontrarla, azul y brillante. No le preguntó, pero Louis respondió de todas formas. Lo besó otra vez y Zayn se empujó suavemente dentro suyo.

Las pestañas de Louis temblaron cuando él cerró los ojos. Zayn tenía una mano en su trasero, pero con la otra subió hasta buscar su mejilla.

—Tú marca el ritmo, bebé —dijo, y Louis se mordió los labios y empezó a moverse y...

Zayn cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás. Era tan tibio, tan apretado, tan bonito. Louis se sentía más rico todavía que las caricias junto a la pileta... Más rico todavía que los besos de Doug que sabían a promesas.

Sintió un dedo en su boca y lo mordió, antes de responder al llamado y mirar a Louis que lo esperaba de labios entre abiertos y mirada azul. Lo tomó por el trasero, mientras se acomodaba, sentándose. Luego lo abrazó por la espalda también, y besó sus labios.

Louis se movía suavemente. Sus caderas marcaban el ritmo bajo las manos de Zayn, que lo estudiaban cuidadosamente, como si del mayor secreto del mundo se tratara.

Zayn respiraba sobre su boca, porque no le quedaban energías siquiera para besarlo, consumido lentamente por el fuego que Louis era. Si hacía sonidos vergonzosos o no, no le importaba. Nada importaba, más que el modo en que Louis se sentía y su aliento sobre su boca y los trocitos de cristal en su pecho sacudidos por su belleza.

—Te quiero —murmuró, a duras penas. La electricidad cada vez más intensa casi paralizándolo.

Louis sonrió, Zayn lo sintió sobre los labios.

—Te quiero también, Zaynie —confesó y Zayn sonrió también mientras lo besaba, la electricidad comiéndoselos de a poco hasta finalmente acabar juntos y abrazados.

x

Despertaron al día siguiente pegajosos y cansados. El teléfono de Zayn sonaba insistente, algún ringtone molesto que había autorizado a Louis a poner para obligarlo a levantarse.

—Apaga eso —protestó Louis hundiendo la cabeza en su almohada.

Zayn quitó el brazo como pudo de debajo de su amigo, y pasó por encima suyo hasta buscar el celular en el jean a los pies de la cama. Desactivó la alarma y volvió junto a él.

—Son las nueve —explicó. Louis gruñó.

—¿Hasta que hora tenemos la habitación? —preguntó.

—Hasta las once.

—Podemos dormir un rato más, entonces —razonó.

—O podemos ducharnos y bajar. Tienen desayuno americano.

Louis se giró, finalmente asomando la mirada de la almohada.

—Ese es un buen plan también —rió.

Se bañaron juntos, porque el tiempo es oro y porque ya habían follado: verse desnudos no era gran cosa. Louis le lavó la cabeza y jugó a armar figuras con la espuma y Zayn se preguntó como doce veces si acaso Louis pensaba lo mismo que él, en lo genial que sería besarlo entonces, y si no lo hacía porque no era parte del acuerdo. Nunca obtuvo su respuesta, porque pese a lo mucho que conocía a Louis, todavía no leía su mente.

Louis no lo besó, de todas formas.

En el ascensor, Louis murmuró:

—¿Camino gracioso?

—No lo noté —respondió, y murmuró también, aunque no había nadie con ellos—: ¿duele?

—Tira un poquito —explicó, mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo.

—Lo siento —Louis le frunció el ceño a su reflejo.

—Estuvo perfecto, Zaynie. Es normal, supongo.

Zayn se encogió de hombros, todavía sintiéndose algo culpable.

—No, esperas, ¿sabes qué? —dijo Louis en tono dramático—, no creo que pueda caminar, tu magnífico pene me rompió —Zayn se rió sintiéndose un poco tonto, pero mejor—, tendrás que cargarme.

Lo hizo, unos metros, cuando salieron del ascensor. El recepcionista los miró tan confundido como regañón, así que Zayn lo dejó suavemente en el piso y caminaron al comedor ocultando las sonrisas en sus manos.

En cambio, Zayn llevó uvas a la mesa y se las tiró en una versión más adolescente y divertida de los emperadores antiguos.

—Dudo que Nerón tuviera que echarse para recibir sus uvas —protestó Louis una vez que Zayn casi lo hace caerse de la silla—, ¿dónde está mi abanico, de todas formas?

Zayn se rio y en vez de tirarle la próxima uva, se la comió. Louis le sonreía del otro lado de la mesa, hamacándose en la silla como hacía desde que era niño, y Zayn recordó entonces la conversación con su hermana hacía unas semanas.

Todo el miedo había sido en vano, al final; él tenía razón: las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar entre ellos.


	4. Paso 4: Múdate a un departamento

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE QUE SE SIENTA COMO CASA.**

 

 

El verano estaba terminando, y así también la adolescencia de Zayn. Mucha gente decía que eres técnicamente adolescente hasta los veinte años, pero Zayn escuchaba a su mamá explicarle cuestiones básicas del mantenimiento de la casa, y miraba el nuevo reloj en la pared de la cocina, y pensaba que cuando el taxi llegara para llevarla a la estación, se llevaría con ella una parte de él.

No es que le diera miedo ocuparse de la casa. Su mamá y su papá siempre habían trabajado, y desde pequeños él y Doniya se repartían los quehaceres de la limpieza y otras cosas. No le molestaba tener que pagar las facturas o ir a hacer las compras cada semana, lo que le asustaba un poco era no tener a nadie que le recuerde hacerlo.

¿Y si le cortaban la energía y quedaba incomunicado? ¿y si necesitaba dinero y no tenía cómo pedírselo a su madre? ¿y si el municipio enviaba a alguien a sacarle todas sus cosas? ¿Y si...?

—¿Qué te preocupa?—preguntó su mamá. Zayn tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. No es nada —respondió y sonrió. Su padre iba a matarlo si la preocupaba de más.

Tricia suspiró y le acarició una última vez el cabello.

—Puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa —repitió—, a todos nos da miedo vivir solos por primera vez.

—No tengo miedo —mintió. La dulce caricia se volvió un coscorrón y cuando Zayn levantó la mirada, entre risas, notó que su mamá tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Heey... —susurró poniéndose de pie.

Tricia reía entre lágrimas mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—Bueno, yo tengo miedo —bromeó—. Si tan solo estudiaras en el mismo lugar que Doni...

Zayn le acarició bruscamente la espalda; un gesto firme y afectuoso que había aprendido de su papá.

—Estaré bien —prometió, y si Tricia le creyó o no, no pudo saberlo. El timbre sonó: taxi en la puerta.

El beso en la frente se sintió mágico, y tenía razón, algo se llevaba su mamá con ella ese día. Después del beso se sintió tan liviano como solo.

La acompañó a la planta baja, llevando su bolso.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas que te acompañe? —dijo, pero Tricia sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No es pesado —Tomó el bolso de sus manos y sonrió, antes de acariciarle la mejilla—, y solo lloraría frente a tí.

Zayn se encogió de hombres.

—No me molesta verte llorar —dijo, pero no insistió de todas formas. Se sentiría fatal si ella lo veía llorar, no iba con eso de no preocuparla.

La despidió con un largo abrazo y la vio partir. No podía distinguirla realmente pero esperó hasta que el taxi dobló en la siguiente cuadra para volver a entrar.

El departamento en el piso cuatro era grande y viejo. Su familia apenas había podido costearle ese lugar, bastante lejos de la Universidad y, francamente, de todo en la ciudad. Era un barrio obrero, en las afueras, pero era seguro y barato y eso importaba.

El lugar era lindo, pese a la humedad y la madera hinchada de los marcos de las ventanas. Las paredes habían sido recientemente pintadas de un beige pálido y la cocina, que daba al patio interno del edificio, tenía unas horribles cortinas floreadas —regalo de los huéspedes anteriores.

El baño ni siquiera tenía platón para la ducha. La lluvia daba directamente al suelo, y se escurría al desague que se tapaba después de un rato. Al parecer, ya no tendría largas sesiones de meditación —y masturbación— en la bañera, pero, honestamente, ahora que vivía solo podía "meditar" donde quisiera.

El dormitorio era grande, por lo menos. Cabía la cama de plaza y media que habían conseguido con su mama en una compra-venta, el escritorio que habían traído con la mudanza y el librero que enviarían el lunes de 9 a 5. En la pared que compartía con el baño, habían improvisados nueve estantes que servirían de ropero hasta que pudiera costearse uno.

La mejor parte era la puerta vidriada al balcón, desde la pieza. Daba al oeste, y no había edificios tan altos por varias cuadras, así que Zayn imaginaba que los atardeceres se verían bonitos desde su cama.

Rebuscó en el bolso, que todavía no había desarmado. Escondido en su par de medias de spiderman, estaba el atado de cigarrillos que había comprado la noche anterior a partir a Cambridge, hacía quince días.

Fumó en el balcón, por costumbre.

Su celular vibró.

**¿Tu mamá se fue?**

Era Louis. Zayn sonrió mientras sentía algo así como nostalgia enredarse con el humo.

Llamó, porque quería oírlo.

—¡Hola! —respondió Louis, en la calle obviamente—. ¿Como te trata la vida independiente?

Zayn se encogió de hombros, y tardó un momento en responder.

—Estoy fumando en mi casa —explicó, y Louis rió ruidosamente.

—La buena vida —comentó.

Zayn dio otra pitada y habló con la voz grave de contener el humo.

—¿Tú cuándo te vas? ¿Hablaste con tu mamá?

—Sí... Acerca de eso —dijo Louis, titubeante—. No iré a Londres este año.

Zayn frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —lo regañó. Apenas habían estado separados un par semanas y Louis ya estaba tomando malas decisiones.

—¡No te descargues conmigo! —protestó su amigo—. Hablé con mi mamá, de como, tú sabes...

Zayn sabía, habían pasado todas las vacaciones, después de la graduación, hablando de su futuro. Louis había terminado con excelentes notas en varias disciplinas y Jay insistía en que siguiera una carrera que le abriera puertas. Louis había odiado cada día de colegio, porque había odiado cada una de las asignaturas que Jay le había obligado a tomar. Lo único que disfrutaba era el club de teatro, los martes por la tarde.

—Me habló de todos sus errores —continuó Louis—, de cómo debería pensar en mi futuro. Le dije que no podía imaginarme cinco años más haciendo algo que odio...

Zayn asintió en silencio. Louis sonaba más misterioso que preocupado, y Zayn esperaba por una explicación a ello, que no llegaba.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó. Louis suspiró pesadamente del otro lado.

—Me dijo que debería pensarlo mejor, tomarme un tiempo. Me dijo que viaje, que un año sabático le saldrá más barato que pagarme una Universidad y residencia que no ocuparé.

—Eso es... bueno —razonó Zayn.

¿Quién no quiere viajar gratis por el mundo? ¿No tener responsabilidades? Sonaba mejor que ocuparse de una casa con goteras y estudiar, de todas formas.

—Lo sería si tuviera dudas —dijo—. Realmente quiero estudiar Drama, Z. Lo sabes.

Zayn asintió, sin saber qué decir. Louis suspiró.

—Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar la cuota de la Uni y un poco más, pero no para libros, y residencia y demás —explicó—, pero averigué y hay un instituto aquí más barato y si pudiera quedarme en tu habitación podría aliviar los gastos de tu familia...

—Sí, es decir... Tenemos una habitación libre y a todos en mi casa les agradas... —razonó Zayn—. Pero tu mamá no va a echarte por estudiar teatro...

—¿Qué?

Zayn recapituló en silencio... ¿Cómo podría haber un instituto de teatro en la ciudad y que ninguno de los profesores de Louis se lo hubiese dicho?

—Estoy hablando de Cambridge —explicó Louis, entre risas. Zayn rió también.

—Oh, colega. Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo, será divertido —dijo—. Me confundiste porque dijiste: "Hay un instituo a..."— _quí._

Zayn sintió que algo de lo que se había llevado su mamá, volvía a su cuerpo. La brasa del cigarrillo le quemó los dedos y lo dejó caer sorprendido, no pitaba hace minutos...

Se sentía como cuando era niño y Louis obligaba a todos los intimidantes niños del colegio a que lo quisieran como lo quería él.

—¿Ya se fue tu mamá, entonces? —habló Louis, la risa todavía pintándole la voz. Un azul claro, como el cielo; cristalino, como el agua. Zayn asintió en silencio, un par de segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que eso no era una respuesta decente, al teléfono, al menos.

—Sí, claro. Te textearé la dirección.

x

La casa sabía más bonita con Louis en ella. Era como el sueño de niños hecho realidad, la casa del árbol que nunca pudieron tener, las pijamadas que nunca duraban para siempre.

Una vez, cuando tenían trece, Jay había viajado con las niñas y su esposo y Louis había hecho un berrinche tan largo que le habían permitido quedarse el fin de semana solo. Los Malik los cuidarían, de todas formas, y lo hicieron. Yaser los llamó por teléfono para obligarles a apagar a luz, pero se quedaron toda la noche despiertos de todas formas, jugando a las cartas en el baño, pretendiendo que bebían alcohol aunque después del primer trago, lo único que hacían era mojarse los labios.

Aún después de tantas fiestas y viajes, era el fin de semana preferido de Zayn. Es decir, la noche en el hotel no era técnicamente un fin de semana completo. Y habían prometido hacer de cuenta que eso no había pasado, de todas formas.

Louis y Zayn fueron a comprar cervezas y _chips_ antes de que se pusiera el sol. Louis había traído cartas en su mochila, pero Zayn compró un juego de mesa barato de todas formas. el arte de la caja apestaba a los noventa, y la blandeza del cartón confirmaba su edad.

Estaba leyendo las instrucciones, mientras Louis hablaba por teléfono con su mamá. Mentía mejor que nadie que conociera, seguro, improvisado. Pasó minutos hablando con su mamá de la pensión en Londres y de Jessie, el tipo de la pensión que olía a pescado. Le pasó un número falso, en caso de que algo ocurriera, pero —a los dueños no les gusta que lo usemos, así que sólo llama si es una emergencia. Estaré atento al celular —prometió.

Se sentaron en el balcón, después, acompañados por un fuentón con hielo que mantenía las cervezas a punto.

—Podrías poner una maceta aquí —dijo—, algo verde, que le quite lo tétrico.

—Podríamos hacer eso —razonó Zayn mientras acomodaba el tablero y las fichas, de acuerdo a lo leído—. Algo útil, quizá. Como romero o tomillo.

Louis asintió y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Deberíamos comprar cortinas decentes también —comentó Zayn. Louis rió, ahogándose con el humo.

—Por favor, son horribles.

Zayn sonrió, notando como el cabello de Louis se tornaba anaranjado de a poco. Se enderezó, asomándose entre las rejas del balcón, para ver mejor la puesta de sol. Louis lo imitó.

—Es bonito —dijo.

Zayn asintió: lo era. No sólo el cielo que se pintaba de colores impensables despidiendo al astro, sino también los reflejos de luz en la chapa de los techos, y el ruido de los autos abajo, y el sabor de la cerveza.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —admitió—, estaba aterrorizado.

Louis le dio una amistosa patada en las rodillas porque estaba demasiado lejos para el usual golpe en el brazo.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí también.

x

Esa noche se quedaron hasta entrada la madrugada, hablando en la cama. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir: Zayn demasiado ansioso por su primer día en Cambridge, Louis aterrorizado de haber malinterpertado el e-mail con el instituto, y que no estuviera a tiempo de escribirse. Las cañerías hacían terroríficos ruidos, por la noche, pero Louis decía que ni los fantasmas se atreverían con ellos. Sonaba ridículamente infantil, mintiéndose hasta convencerse de que estaría a salvo.

Zayn se durmió su pecho, y lo último que recordaba antes de su extraño sueño, era hacer pliegues en la camiseta de Louis, armando formas con el estampado. Louis hablaba de como Lottie había llorado cuando se fue y que no recordaba verla llorar desde el funeral de su abuela.

Cuando despertó, su nariz estaba en el cuello de Louis, y su cabeza sobre su brazo. Las piernas de ambos, entrelazadas, y sus pies fríos, sin medias, ni sábanas abrigándolos. La alarma sonaba insistentemente, y por un segundo, Zayn pensó que estaban de nuevo en el hotel.

Zamarreó a Louis hasta despertarlo.

—Las ocho —explicó, con la voz pegajosa y cansada.

Le contó del sueño en el desayuno, de como todos sus compañeros del colegio estaban en la Uni también, y que _Emory_ asistía con ellos. Louis le prohibió que volviera a soñar con un tipo tan despreciable, mientras comía su última tostada.

Zayn todavía tenía miedo cuando salió esa mañana camino a la Universidad, pero había algo reconfortante en saber que cuando volviera, por lo menos, estaría a salvo.

x

El jueves, cuando volvió de sus clases, Louis estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Zayn no comprendía al principio, pero entonces vio algo poco familiar flameando en la cocina, detrás de él.

—¿ _Marcianos_? —protestó divertido, caminando a la cocina.

Louis lo siguió, riendo, y cuando Zayn se paró en seco frente a la ventana, lo rodeó por la cintura y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sentía que necesitábamos hacer algo con esta cocina de vieja. Ahora es una cocina de hombres.

Zayn rodó los ojos.

—De niños —lo corrigió. Las cabecitas verdes de los aliens lo miraban desafiantes, y Louis reía orgulloso.

Zayn lo rodeó por los hombros. Había algo cómodo en esa posición, la mano de Louis aferrándose a los pliegues de su camiseta, la suya apretando sus hombros. Algo de eso, de las cortinas, de la sonrisa pícara de su amigo cuando abrió la puerta, que se sentía como casa.

Le recordaba a despertar junto a él en la cama, y al hotel, y al beso que se habían dado que había sido nuevo e intenso, pero no por eso extraño. Algo de Louis iba con él como el vodka con limonada.

—Tengo hierba —dijo, porque el silencio lo había puesto a pensar tonterías.

—Este es el mejor día del año —respondió Louis.

x

Fumar con Louis no ayudaba a alejar pensamientos tontos. Zayn tenía la boca reseca y los labios hinchados, pero la cerveza no calmaba su sed. El sol se ponía en el balcón, tiñendo a Louis de todos colores, y su voz se mezclaba con la de la ciudad, tibia y apresurada.

Era gracioso porque Zayn fumaba desde mucho antes de tener sexo, y quizá por ello por mucho tiempo había confundido esa sensación con una demanda de su piel, de tocar algo, de experimentarlo. Hubo una noche, que pasaron en la plaza. Recordaba la risa de Louis cuando hundió las manos en la fuente, desesperado por sentir _algo._

Ahora, la desesperación era la misma pero Zayn sabía qué era eso que quería sentir. Lo mismo que quería cuando despertó junto a él el lunes, lo mismo que sentía cuando su mano estaba en su hombro.

Recostó la cabeza en sus piernas, dejándole a Louis la tarea de terminar el cigarrillo. Ya no había grillos, se habían adelantado a la partida del verano. Louis recostó contra la pared y acarició el cabello de Zayn.

—Te quiero —dijo Zayn, incapaz de retener las palabras.

Louis rió, dulcemente.

—Yo también, Zaynie —dijo.

Zayn frunció el ceño, apretó su pierna sobre las telas del jean.

—No, no... Quiero decir...

No terminó la idea, ni Louis dijo nada. Sabía lo que quería decir, de todas formas; Louis no era tonto, y esa caricia no había sido amistosa. Zayn quería a Louis con hambre y con desesperación, y quizá era la hierba, o la noche que caía sobre ellos, o como Louis se sentía, pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante es que lo quería, que lo deseaba, y que Louis lo sabía. Lo sabía, y no hacía nada.

Zayn suspiró. Louis continuó acariciándole el cabello.

x

Zayn fue a la cocina, unos minutos después, a buscar agua, con la esperanza de que eso sí calmara su sed. Cuando cerró la puerta del refrigerador y levantó la mirada, Louis estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándolo.

Tenía los ojos rojos y los labios entreabiertos.

—Dijimos que sería una vez —explicó.

Zayn asintió.

—Lo sé... —dijo—, pero, ¿puedes culparme?

Louis sonrió, y no dijo nada hasta que Zayn terminó de tomar un largo sorbo directo desde la botella.

—Dices que me quieres... ¿Quieres decir que...?

—Que quiero que esa noche ocurra otra vez —explicó—, que quiero follarte —admitió, casi murmurando. Pero la casa estaba vacía, y Louis podía oírlo.

Se mordió el labio.

—Sólo eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Zayn asintió lentamente—. No es como que te gusto, ni nada.

—Me gustas —protestó Zayn—, siempre me gustaste, somos amigos...

—Lo sé, es sólo... No te gusto como... No vas a escribirme poemas emo ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos.

Zayn frunció el ceño, pero en vez de responder, dejó la botella en el mesón.

—¿Quieres que te folle también? —dijo.

Louis se mordió el labio otra vez.

—Fue divertido —concedió. Zayn sonrió y Louis lo hizo también, dando un paso atrás mientras lo veía acercarse—. Sólo como amigos, Zaynie.

—Lo sé, idiota —respondió, y cuando estuvo a su lado lo alzó por el trasero de todas formas, empujándolo contra la pared.

La hierba lo hacía ver colores hasta con los ojos cerrados. Louis olía amargo e intenso y Zayn quería comérselo. Lo sintió reír sobre su oído, mientras enredaba sus piernas detrás de su espalda.

—Tan animal —se burló divertido, pero cuando Zayn buscó su boca para besarlo, ya no salieron de su boca más que agudos suspiros.

Lo llevó a la mesa, porque se sentía raro follarlo sobre la cama en la que dormirían más tarde. Había papeles y ropa que se había acumulado con los días de desorden, y los tiró bruscamente al piso. Louis sonreía, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

—¿Follaste a alguien en este tiempo? —preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta: Zayn le contaba todo.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Tú? —preguntó.

—Mi almohada —se rió. Zayn se acercó a él otra vez y se hizo lugar entre sus piernas. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó, finalmente encontrando algo que saciaba su sed.

—¿Crees que podremos con saliva esta vez? —murmuró sobre su boca—, o hay manteca en el refri, lo hicieron así en esa película —Louis rió antes de besarlo otra vez. Zayn se alejó suavemente, y habló, aunque Louis le mordía el labio—. Puedo ir a comprar lubricante, no me importa.

—He estado follandome con sólo saliva en los dedos los últimos meses —explicó—, en la cama, en la ducha —Subió las manos hasta su cuello y lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de seguir hablando, sus manos trepando hasta su coronilla—. Me diste de probar y ahora dos dedos no alcanzan. Creo que con saliva estaremos bien.

—Okay —resopló Zayn, la erección haciendo insoportables hasta los boxers. Lo besó otra vez, tomándolo por la cintura.

Luego lo giró, sobre la mesa, poniéndolo en cuatro. Lamió su entrada, la escupió, hundió su lengua y su nariz en ella. Apretó fuertemente sus cachetes y lo lamió otra vez... lo quería tan desesperadamente, lo había querido tanto tiempo.

Dieciocho años de virginidad habían sido tortuosos, pero probar a Louis y no tenerlo había sido insufrible. Peor, saber que Louis lo había querido también, volvía la distancia de sus cuerpos dolorosa.

Lo aferró por la cintura, bajándolo de la mesa. Louis respiraba agitadamente, su frente reposando sobre sus brazos en la madera.

Zayn puso la cabecita en la entrada, rozándola, sin empujar siquiera. Louis ronroneó bajo la caricia que subía y bajaba por su espina.

Se reincorporó lentamente, una mano apoyada sobre la mesa, y la otra buscando la de Zayn, hasta guiarla por sus costados, y su vientre, hasta encontrar su carne.

Zayn entró directa, pero suavemente. La mano de Louis se volvió puño sobre la suya, y gimoteó lastimosamente arquéandose.

—¿Duele? —susurró Zayn, ahora quieto, apenas acariciando su miembro.

—Sólo... sigue, bebé —murmuró también.

Zayn lo abrazó por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra busco su boca. Metió dos dedos, que Louis lamió obscenamente mientras movía la cintura, enterrando dentro suyo poco a poco más y más de Zayn.

Con los dedos húmedos, Zayn volvió a su miembro y lo acarició suavemente, mientras entraba y salía, su ritmo hallándose con el de Louis, gracias a los movimientos que aquella noche en el hotel había logrado memorizar.

Cerró los ojos, dejó que el olor y los gemidos de Louis lo capturaran. Podría ser la hierba, o el modo en que Louis se sentía, pero no importaba, no había diferencia. Zayn sólo sabía que lo quería desesperadamente, como un león quiere una gacela, como un hombre perdido en el desierto, el agua. Lo quería instintivamente, y un poco más.

Se corrió dentro suyo apenas unos minutos después. Tenía ya los dedos húmedos de la leche de Louis, y encontró eso divinamente hermoso. Se salió, todavía respirando agitado, porque quería ver la suya bajar también.

Besó la espalda de Louis, y cuando él se rindió sobre la madera y las manchas de su propio jugo, Zayn lo acarició también.

—Te quiero —dijo, otra vez.

Louis rio, agitadamente. Tenía las mejillas rojas y humedas de sudor.

—¿ _Otra vez?_ ¿Tan pronto? —bromeó.

Zayn lo pellizcó suavemente y Louis dio un respingo, luciendo extremadamente cansado, así que sólo se sentó en la silla y lo acarició un poco más.

Recostó la cabeza junto a sus piernas.

—Te quiero también —susurró Louis.

—Lo sé.  


	5. Quinto Paso: Haz Nuevos Amigos,

** Y ASEGÚRATE DE NOTAR COMO SE SIENTE DIFERENTE  
**

 

Cuando Zayn despertó, el sueño del que había sido parte se desvaneció pese a sus vanos intentos de retenerlo. Estaba confundido, perdido, como si lo hubieran arrancado del sueño contra su voluntad, pero la noche estaba tan fría y silenciosa como cuando había decidido dejar el libro de lado y dormir. Frunció el ceño, y abrazó el cuerpo de Louis a su lado para acercar el calor, la brasita tibia que era su abrazo, y los motivos de su despertar se manifestaron incuestionables.

Louis gimoteó dulcemente, frágilmente; demasiado suave para ser fingido. Zayn guardó silencio, todavía perdido, medio dormido, y lo escuchó de vuelta. Agudo, gutural, apenas audible. Lo soltó suavemente y Louis gimió una última vez, ahora apretando los muslos, contoneándose ya en silencio.

Zayn abrió los ojos finalmente. La luna llena inundaba de sombras el rincón del dormitorio que se acercaba a la ventana, pero lo demás, incluso la cama donde él y Louis yacían, era pura negrura. Se quedó mirando de todas formas, intentando distinguir en el negro el rojo de sus mejillas. Louis no gimió esta vez, apenas soltó un sonido húmedo y grave, y Zayn suspiró lentamente, cerrando los ojos porque el recuerdo le había venido indiscutible y latente, mucho más presente que lo que fuera que soñaba hacía dos segundos.

Recordó las manos de Louis en su cabello, a las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Recordó el modo en que lo acariciaban dulcemente cada vez que él subía y bajaba por su miembro. Recordó cómo cuando Zayn hacía _eso_ con su lengua... Aquella respuesta sincera, simple, y imposiblemente mágica cuando Zayn lamía la punta de su miembro, con la base de su lengua, llenándolo de hirviente saliva. Era ese sonido. Ese mismo que hacía ahora. Zayn recordó como la última vez, cuando Louis hizo ese sonido, lo acompañó con un apretón firme en su cabello, transformando la caricia en un tirón demasiado brusco, y tibio mas honesto. Zayn recordó eso, y pensó en que si Louis hubiese querido follarle la boca, en ese momento, lo hubiese dejado, como lo dejaba sentarse sobre él y follarse lentamente aunque para él fuera una tortura.

Zayn tragó saliva y abrió los ojos otra vez. La cama temblaba —el colchón lo hacía— moviéndose suavemente al arrullo de Louis que se contoneaba buscando un respiro. Zayn se lo daría, pero Louis dormía y eso no estaba bien. O quizá lo estaría, si lo hubiesen discutido, pero no era el caso. Lo que sí sabía, lo que habían discutido, era que el dormitorio estaba fuera de los límites. Que follar en el mismo lugar en el que dormían, sólo confundiría las cosas. En ese momento, duro y caliente y con Louis gimoteando desesperadamente, Zayn sentía que era una regla absurda.

Se levantó de la cama tan cuidadosamente como pudo para no despertarlo. Lo cierto era que Louis tenía el sueño pesado, y ni el más violento movimiento del colchón lo distraería de lo que fuera que estaba soñando. Se calzó las primeras pantuflas que encontró en la oscuridad, y salió al comedor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se paseó por la habitación en penumbras, refregándose los ojos y masajeándose el cuello. La imagen de Louis, que no había visto pero había imaginado, lo atormentaba del modo más dulce. Desearía haberlo visto realmente, desearía haber podido asir sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas rojas; ver el temblor de sus piernas y el retuerce de sus dedos, y no sólo imaginarlos por el movimiento del colchón. Se mordió los labios.

Encendió la laptop y un cigarrillo. Se sentó a fumar, mientras el sistema se preparaba, y miró el humo iluminado por la pantalla mientras se acariciaba suavemente por encima de los bóxer. Estaba helado esa noche, y Zayn no llevaba más que su ropa interior, las pantuflas de Louis y una remera que había comprado usada, pero el frío que atacaba sus piernas no bastaba para distraerlo de la ansiedad de su carne.

Abrió el navegador y tipeó en la barra la dirección que conocía de memoria. Buscó noisy [ruidoso] y enchufó los auriculares. De entre las imágenes de muestra, seleccionó la del chico afeitado y curvilíneo, con el tipo rudo y grandote, y cliqueó. 20 minutos de los cuales necesitaría 5, probablemente.

Iba por el tres, apenas masajeándose mientras los actores en la pantalla se preparaban estirando demasiado el encuentro, cuando un ruido lo distrajo. Se desenchufó los auriculares y se giró. Louis estaba junto a la puerta, y Zayn no podía ver sus gestos —apenas el brillo tímido de sus ojos—, pero lo imaginaba sonriéndose ante la escena con la que se había encontrado.

—Estamos conectados —bromeó, con la voz ronca y húmeda—, desperté con un problema.

Zayn se lamió la comisura de los labios y sonrió.

—Estabas retorciéndote en la cama, me despertaste.

Louis rió y caminó hacia él.

—Lo siento —dijo, girándolo suavemente antes de sentarse en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, con una suavidad que recordó a Zayn de la noche de graduación. Zayn acarició su cintura, y encontró las manos en su espalda. Respondió su beso con más ansiedad de la que era capaz de disimular. Buscó su lengua y respiró su aliento, y acarició su espalda y su trasero hasta obtener de él lo que más quería.

—Mmm —suspiró, y Zayn le hincó las uñas sobre la carne y lo acercó un poco más.

—Debería haberte despertado —susurró sobre su oído antes de lamerlo, y lamer su cuello también—, debería haberte follado en la cama.

Louis rió. Intentó hacerlo, pero un temblor lo obligó a retorcerse en cambio. Las manos de Zayn habían bajado a su trasero y apretaban su carne con una rudeza que Zayn sabía, lo volvía loco.

—La cama, no, ¿recuerdas? —susurró después de un segundo, y volvió a besarlo. Lo de la cama seguía sonando estúpido para Zayn, pero la verdad no podía pensar mucho en eso con la lengua de Louis sobre la suya.

La cama no, lo que sea.

—Quiero follarte —insistió. En la cama, en la mesa, en el suelo, donde fuera—. Quiero chupártela.

—Okay —dijo Louis, la voz rota y bajita—, okay.

Cuando se puso de pie, las manos de Zayn a duras penas se separaron de sus caderas. Era una tortura, había una atracción magnética allí que hacía la tarea casi imposible. Pero Louis se puso de pie, y entre las sombras que proveía la pantalla de la laptop, donde dos tipos se follaban y los gemidos de uno se oían como murmullos por el auricular en la mesa... Entre esas sombras, en esa noche, Zayn pudo ver la silueta de Louis bajando un almohadón del sillón a la alfombra, vio su piel cada vez más blanca por el invierno que se acercaba y sus ojos como rarísimos zafiros, y su voz invisible pero brillante, demandante, lo llamó.

La dureza del suelo contra las rodillas le aseguró que eso no era un sueño. Que Louis no era un ángel caído, que la noche no era mágica, que su cuerpo no era el más sabroso brebaje, que lo que tenía allí, para él, no era nada más que su mejor amigo, retorciéndose de placer, y entregándose a él. Zayn estaba ahora al lado de Louis, y la cercanía le permitía develarlo mejor, ver sus gestos... Su sonrisa, la humedad de sus labios, el silencio de sus ojos. Metió el pulgar en su boca, y Louis lo lamió con una lentitud que era obscena.

Cuando bajó la mano, para buscar su miembro, lo besó. Louis sabía amargo y bonito; sabía cómodo, como parte de él. Lo besó suavemente, intentando hacerlo como él, devolverle algo de la ternura que Louis le daba. Lo besó con pereza y lo sintió contonearse bajo su boca, bajo su cuerpo, cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciarlo. Zayn lo besaba y Louis sonreía, temblando, y a veces suspiraba y su suspiro se le metía en la boca a Zayn y era como si estuviera tragándolo de a poco, como si eso suyo que le había regalado a Louis de pequeños volviera ahora y Zayn se sentía en casa. Quería follarlo. Quería chupársela. Quería que Louis le folle la boca. Quería su leche en la cara y en los dedos y en la boca. Quería verlo desesperado de placer pero también...

Quería besarlo y llevarlo al climax de a poco, quería saborear a Louis y quería verlo derrumbarse lentamente, como cuando lo hacía en sueños.

—Te quiero —dijo.

Louis sonrió.

—Te quiero también —murmuró y Zayn lo acarició con el pulgar en la cabecita y Louis se arqueó y su aliento sabía a esas palabras. Zayn lo masturbó un poco más rápido—, tequierotequierotequiero.

Lo besó otra vez y lo sintió temblar de placer, hasta rendirse finalmente y explotar sobre su propia piel y las manos de Zayn.

Zayn se masturbó perezosamente, besándolo. Louis respondía, pero después era como si la noche lo consumiera suavemente, y el sueño volviera a capturarlo. Zayn lo besó una última vez y llevó su asunto al baño.

Al volver, pasó por el dormitorio a por una frazada. El piso estaba helado, pero la alfombra y el cuerpo de Louis, ayudarían a darles calor.

x

Zayn estaba sentado en el balcón, intentando leer el libro que se había comprado en una tienda de usados. No estaba leyendo literatura americana en la universidad todavía, pero Steinbeck sonaba tentador. Se había llevado la frazada y el almohadón —sin funda, luego del accidente de la noche anterior— al balcón, pero esta vez estaba usando sus propias pantuflas.

Louis se paseaba por la habitación buscando ropa sucia para poner en la valija.

—Sólo lleva lo que vayas a usar —sugirió Zayn, que no podía concentrarse con tanto ruido de todas formas—, te vas apenas un par de días.

—Sí, pero si estuve viajando por el mundo se supone que llevo todo conmigo.

Zayn suspiró.

—Lo se —dijo Louis—, intentaré decírselo pero es que... ¿Y si se enoja? Todavía me queda más de medio año para demostrarle que esto es lo mío.

—Creo que el hecho que hayas renunciado a viajar por el mundo para hacer esto bastará para convencerla.

Louis asintió en silencio, cruzado de brazos. De una de sus manos colgaba una media azul de la que todavía no encontraba el par.

El silencio dejaría a Zayn leer ahora, pero era todavía más difícil hacerlo cuando su mejor amigo estaba teniendo una crisis.

—Trae unas cervezas —sugirió.

—Son las tres de la tarde —lo regañó Louis.

—Por las que no beberemos esta noche —Se encogió de hombros.

Louis rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación balbuceando quejas. Cuando volvió, con dos botellas de cerveza, se sentó en el balcón frente a él. Zayn le ofreció algo de frazada para que se cubra los pies.

—Puedes beber con otra gente... Digo, no tenemos un contrato —dijo sarcástico. Zayn se sonrió—. Apuesto a que viven invitándote a hacer cosas y te rehusas.

—Me da pereza —explicó. Louis rodó los ojos otra vez.

—No estoy sorprendido.

Zayn bebió un largo sorbo observando sus gestos. Conocía de memoria ese reproche en sus gestos. Le recordaba a cuando tenían nueve y uno de los amigos de Louis había invitado a Zayn a su cumpleaños y él sólo había aceptado luego de que su mejor amigo jurara y super-jurara que iría también, después de la práctica de fútbol. Louis había jurado, pero eso no bastó para que la ansiedad social de Zayn se calmara, así que se había quedado en casa mirando tele de todas formas. Louis, que ya entonces lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, lo había buscado después de práctica y lo había obligado a bañarse y estarse listo en media hora con una autoridad de la que ni Tricia era capaz. Tenía esa misma expresión, ya entonces: ese gesto frustrado en la mirada, que no dolía porque era también paciente y amoroso.

—Hay una fiesta mañana—dijo Zayn—, iré y te diré si son decentes, para la próxima.

Louis sonrió, y dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Buen chico.

Una hora después, Zayn y Louis se despedían en la puerta del edificio. Zayn lo acompañaría a la terminal también, pero Louis decía que era tonto e innecesario, y que necesitaba acomodar sus ideas y llamar a su madre de todas formas.

—Doni estará allí —dijo Zayn—, por si necesitas testigos de tu vida estudiantil.

Louis sonrió. Doniya se había enterado de la convivencia secreta cuando su mamá la había obligado a viajar a visitar a Zayn un fin de semana, porque estaba enfermo, sólo para encontrarse con un incapaz Louis lastimosamente ocupándose al respecto. Eso había sido apenas un mes después de que se hubieran mudado juntos, pero el secreto continuaba a salvo. Doni era buena en eso, y Louis la adoraba por ello, pero eso era probablemente porque no era a él a quien le dedicaba miradas sabihondas. "Supongo que la pijamada en el hotel realmente se sintió bien" había bromeado cuando se quedó a solas con su hermano, Louis habiendo aprovechado la presencia de la enfermera para ir a un ensayo con los chicos de la carrera.

Zayn no le había contado de esa charla a Louis, obviamente. Seguramente se horrorizaría. Sería igual de tajante con ello que con el asunto de no follar en la cama. Aún si fuera a hacerlo en algún momento, ese momento no era el ideal para contárselo: Louis suspiraba y se aferraba nerviosamente a las bandas de la mochila.

Finalmente, habló.

—Creo que podré hacerlo solo, pero en caso de que no... Recuérdale que no cuente nada todavía.

—Lo haré —dijo Zayn. Le palmeó los hombros, antes de abrazarlo—, todo saldrá bien, colega. Tu mamá entenderá.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. ¿Te enojarías mucho si no se lo dijera todavía?

—¿Por qué me enojaría _yo_?

—No lo sé, el dinero, esas cosas. Quizá podría ayudar mejor con la renta si ella se encargara de la uni.

—Louis, no seas idiota —lo regañó—. Hazlo si sientes que debes hacerlo, y si no, no se lo digas. Tienes tiempo todavía.

Le besó la frente y lo abrazó por los hombros. Louis apenas asintió en silencio, escondido bajo su abrazo, sin decir nada.

—No te preocupes demasiado —lo regañó Zayn, consciente de los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza.

Louis sonrió, Zayn oyó el suspiro junto a su cuello.

—Okay, okay —le concedió, y se separó de su abrazo—, voy a irme ahora, o perderé el tren.

—Okay —Zayn lo acercó nuevamente por los hombros, aunque esta vez para darle un beso en la frente. No supo por qué lo hizo, ni mucho menos por qué quiso besar sus labios también.

Louis rió bajito, y aprovechó sus defensas bajas para pellizcarle la cintura, antes de irse.

x

Zayn no tenía realmente ganas de estar allí, pero lo estaba de todas formas. El bar, debía admitir, tenía una bonita decoración —rústica, bohemia—, y la música era buena. El asunto era que no conocía a nadie, y estaba obligado a usar zapatillas y en casa lo esperaba el libro que todavía no había terminado de leer. Lo esperaba una cama vacía, también, debía admitir, y quizá era por eso por lo que estaba allí.

Era curioso que, pese a todo pronóstico, Zayn odiara estar solo. Era culpa de Louis, la verdad, quien desde pequeño había cambiado algo en él, mucho, aunque no lo suficiente. Zayn seguía siendo el mismo ermitaño perezoso, pero ahora conocía lo que se sentía no serlo: apreciaba la diferencia entre jugar videojuegos de a uno a de a dos, compartir el silencio, mirar el atardecer en el balcón con alguien. Louis lo había cambiado lo suficiente para sacarlo del nido, pero él todavía se sentía como si no perteneciera a ningún lado cuando no estaba con él.

Zayn no se arrepentía de ningún momento que había pasado con Louis, pero a veces se preguntaba si acaso lo único que había hecho por él era demostrarle lo genial que sería la vida si fuera un crío normal. Si se le diera lo de interactuar con personas, si tuviera las energías para ir a fiestas cada noche. Zayn había hecho el esfuerzo esa noche porque el departamento se sentía raro de golpe, pero sobre todo porque, pensando sobre eso —sobre Louis—, se había dado cuenta de lo tremendamente injusto que era con él.

Louis había dado todo de sí para sacarlo al mundo, le había presentado a todos sus amigos, lo había aconsejado en cada oportunidad, había sido su primer beso y su primera vez, protegiéndolo de regalárselo a la persona equivocada; y Zayn, todavía, no hacía más que demandar cosas de él. Había algo en la mirada de Louis la tarde anterior que se había sentido pesado, derrotado. Louis se merecía más que un mejor amigo que lo necesitara constantemente. Merecía poder ir a su casa a enfrentar un paso difícil, sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por el pseudo adulto-responsable que dejaba en Cambridge.

Quizá sería bueno para Zayn también. Había logrado vencer sus miedos a los catorce años, y salir en citas, y hablar con tipos, y hacer amigos no debería ser mucho más difícil. Además lo necesitaba: la picazón de haber querido besar a Louis, esa tarde, todavía lo tenía un poco incómodo. Sí; si quería cuidar su amistad con él, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse un poco.

—¡Zayn! —lo saludó el acento familiar.

El moreno agradeció a los dioses por finalmente oír una voz conocida. Su nombre era Niall Horan, pero todos en la carrera lo llamaban Horan, o El Irlandés (no porque fuera el único irlandés en la carrera, pero sí porque era el único que se esmeraba en recordar su nacionalidad en cada conversación que fuera posible). Zayn, por supuesto, lo llamaba Niall, o Ni, y el rubio lo adoraba por eso. "Mi nana me decía así" había confesado un día, después de clases, cuando había obligado al moreno a ir a por un café con él, y luego le había contado con lujo de detalles la casa vieja en la que ella vivía y las tradiciones casi místicas con las que convivía en cada visita. Zayn siempre había sido bueno oyendo, y Niall era bueno hablando, así que se habían llevado bien desde un principio.

Era el tipo de personas que, como Louis decía, lo invitaba a hacer cosas constantemente, jamás dándose por vencido cuando decía que no. Zayn era afortunado, así; no tenía muchos personas en su vida, pero tenía las suficientes: Louis, que había aprendido a adivinar cuando mentía, cuándo obligarlo a salir con él y cuando respetar su soledad; Doniya, que conocía su mente llena de recovecos mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía, y que por eso sabía cuando regañarlo por tonterías y cuando no; su papá que había aprendido a no llamar nunca por teléfono, respetando su distancia, salvo cuando las llamadas perdidas de su mamá estaban llegándole a los nervios; y ahora Niall, que era plantado una y otra vez por él, pero con una terquedad insoslayable volvía a invitarlo cada semana.

—No puedo creer que por fin hayas venido —dijo el rubio, rodeándolo por los hombros.

—No iba a perdérmelo —respondió con un exagerado tono pomposo.

—Ven, vayamos a por tragos.

La "fiesta" era el lado B de un bar que abría sólo de mañanas y apenas para servir café. Niall trabajaba allí, y le contó a Zayn que la clientela era leal pero ridículamente sombría, y que lo que más salían eran los café escoceses a las ocho de la mañana, con el diario. Tenían una pequeña biblioteca de libros olvidados porque muchos profesores y estudiantes iban al bar a leer y escribir, y olvidaban o regalaban libros completos más seguido de lo que Niall se lo hubiese imaginado al principio. Era tranquilo, ideal en cierto sentido, pero también, increíblemente aburrido.

No le había llevado mucho tiempo a Niall convencer a los dueños de conseguir un permiso para hacer reuniones de noche, y él organizaba fiestas sin pagar un peso, aunque, claro, dejando casi el 70% de la ganancia para los dueños del lugar. No era un negocio, pero era dinero fácil.

—Los de Inglés son tranquilos, de todas formas. el mayor problema que tuve fue lidiar con el vómito de borrachos —explicó.

Zayn hizo un gesto con la nariz: no parecía una tarea agradable.

Luego de presentarle a los que trabajaban en la barra —donde debería estar él, probablemente, si no fuera porque estaba disfrutando de sobre manera que Zayn finalmente hubiese ido a una de sus fiestas—, lo llevó por la cocina, hasta el patio de atrás.

—Esta es la zona VIP —bromeó, abriendo la puerta que se trababa porque estaba algo hinchada en la parte de arriba, producto de un desagote del techo mal acomodado.

Afuera, un grupo de chicos jugaban a las cartas y fumaban sobre una mesa improvisada con cajas de bebidas.

—Estos son los antisociales —dijo el rubio.

—Los que vinimos por ti porque en realidad estamos cansados —protestó uno de ellos, un acento irlandés igual de claro que el del rubio.

—¿Son todos de Dublin? —preguntó Zayn curioso, algo más relajado ahora que la música estruendosa se había perdido rebotando entre los pasillos y la cocina.

—Yo no —dijo uno, levantando la mano.

Era bonito, la verdad. Tenía el cabello corto, casi al ras, y unas cejas superpobladas que suavizaban sus gestos. Llevaba una barba reciente y una camiseta al cuerpo y un par de ojos avellanas que apenas lograban distraer a Zayn de sus labios. Francamente era guapísimo.

—Liam —se presentó, sonriendo. Zayn tragó saliva, antes de carraspear y sentarse en el único asiento disponible, a su lado.

—Zayn —respondió.

Niall se fue cuando supo que Zayn estaba a salvo y contenido por su grupo de amigos. Conversando con ellos, mientras esperaba que terminara una partida y así poder colarse a la próxima, se enteró de cómo habían sido de los primeros en ir a esas fiestas, para acompañar su emprendimiento, pero que en verdad la mayoría tenían trabajos o estudios y no tenían ya tantas energías para salir cada fin de semana. La mayoría eran más grandes que ellos (por tres o cuatro años), pero Liam tenía en común con Zayn la edad, la nacionalidad y el no ir a la fiesta más por rareza intrínseca que por cansancio.

Conversaron amistosamente toda la noche, y aún cuando Niall volvió, un rato después, a traer más bebida y pasar un rato, a Zayn se le hacía algo difícil quitar los ojos de aquel chico tan bonito. Y no era sólo que fuese guapo, porque Zayn no era tan superficial, sino que la conversación con él era fácil, que a pesar de que, al parecer, sus vidas habían sido distintas, se veía reflejado en él y en sus actitudes, se encontraba en pequeños gestos y comentarios. Además, claro, era jodidamente guapo.

—Hey, y tu amigo... ¿cómo se llama? —dijo Niall, repartiendo cartas con una velocidad que demostraba que se tomaba descansos de la barra más seguido de lo que debería.

—Louis.

—Él, pensé que lo traerías contigo —dijo—, quería atraer chicos de artes dramáticos a las fiestas también.

—La próxima. Se fue a su casa por el fin de semana —explicó.

Niall rió.

—Por eso viniste, ¡estabas aburrido!

Zayn sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Mejor eso que admitir todas las ideas que le habían atravesado esa tarde.

—Oh —dijo Liam, y sus cejas se levantaron tanto que su rostro se iluminó—, ¿es tu novio?

Zayn frunció el ceño.

—No... —miró a Niall—, ¿le dijiste que era gay o soy menos disimulado de lo que creo?

El rubio se rió estruendosamente.

—Lo siento. Le conté.

—Se nota un poco, igual —dijo Liam, a su lado—, no lo digo en el mal sentido. Es decir, soy gay también.

Zayn sonrió, suavemente. No había querido ilusionarse, porque eso de juzgar a alguien por la suavidad de sus gestos y la camiseta ajustada era bastante tonto.

—Lo sabía —confesó de todas formas—, me alegra que mi _gaydar_ funcione.

Liam rió con dulzura y agachó la mirada. Cuando la levantó, había algo pícaro en sus ojos.

—¿Soltero, entonces?

x

Niall pasó la noche yendo y viniendo de la cocina. Alguno de los otros empleados del lugar pasaban sus descansos en el patio también, fumando, bebiendo y jugando a las cartas. Eran agradables, todos, sobre todo el grupo de irlandeses que se ocupaban de hacer sentir a todos como en su casa. Hasta el empleado de tono mórbido, era amable y conversador —si tenías la paciencia para oírlo hasta que acabe una oración.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando la fiesta finalmente terminó. Le llevó a Zayn un buen rato notarlo, porque hacía varios minutos que el volumen de la música había bajado, y nada en la noche se sentía distinto. Liam seguía a su lado, hablándole ahora del trabajo con el que se entretenía mientras se decidía por qué estudiar al año siguiente. La conversación era agradable, pero Zayn debió admitir que se sintió aliviado de saber que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Se encontró con Niall en la cocina. Zayn había levantado todos los vasos de la mesa improvisada del fondo, para ayudar.

—Heey, gracias —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa perezosa que podría atribuirse al cansancio o a que el retumbe de la música lo había agotado.

Zayn se vio algo enternecido por sus gestos. Se arremangó la camiseta y con un suave golpe de cadera movió al rubio al costado.

—Jamás lavo los platos —advirtió, en parte para que Niall comprendiera lo magnífico de su gesto.

—Eres un angel, en serio—dijo, y se recostó contra el mesón, encendiendo un cigarrillo—, ¿te divertiste?

—Sí, de hecho —admitió, algo sorprendido. Pronto se apresuró a aclarar, porque no pretendía ofenderlo—, no es que me sorprenda porque tú... es decir, sólo me gusta quedarme en casa.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre cuentas estas historias descabelladas de alcohol y droga, te imaginaba más fiestero.

Zayn sonrió.

—Louis es un fiestero, y me arrastra. La mayoría de las historias son pura casualidad y mala suerte —aclaró, porque entendía a lo que se refería Niall luego de que Zayn le hubiese contado de aquella vez en que había tenido que pretender ser el hermano mayor de un compañero de escuela (tarea de la que no había logrado salvarse porque era el único con barba en el curso al momento) ante un par de policías—. Un poco de exageración también, probablemente. Eso de los policías, que te conté... no recuerdo, la verdad, pero creo que estábamos bebiendo seis cervezas entre diez.

Niall resopló a modo de risa, y Zayn se sintió de golpe mucho más cómodo que antes. Aquel estereotipo de chico malo le resultaba fácil, en parte porque iba con los prejuicios de todo al que conocía, pero no iba con él. Es decir, le gustaba la hierba y las chaquetas de cuero, pero también, extrañaba locuras el libro de Steinbeck a medio leer que lo esperaba en su casa.

—Bueno, cuando quieras salir de hibernación otra vez —dijo—, estamos aquí cada sábado.

—Claro —asintió, genuinamente entusiasmado. Se había divertido esa noche, y apostaba a que se divertiría la próxima también, si es que lograba reunir las energías para salir de casa—, traeré a Louis, te agradará.

Se despidió de Niall en la puerta del bar, y de Liam unas manzanas más allá, cuando se tomó el taxi en la avenida. Zayn se imaginaba que si hiciese el movimiento apropiado, quizá podría besarlo esa misma noche. Había química entre ellos, y a decir verdad, Liam parecía un buen tipo —había algo inofensivo en él. Pero Zayn estaba cansado, y no era tan seguro de sí como le gustaba pretender.

También, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, recordó la tarde anterior, el beso que casi le dio a Louis para despedirse, y de golpe todo se sintió extraño. Se dieron la mano, se desearon buenas noches, y ni siquiera intercambiaron números de teléfono.

Cuando Zayn llegó a casa, media hora después, la humedad oscura del departamento lo confundió un momento. Encendió la luz, para asegurarse que no había peligro oculto en las sombras. No había nada peligroso allí, ni agradable, la verdad. Aún, no pudo quitarse la sensación de incomodidad, como si aquel departamento al que hubiese entrado no fuera realmente el suyo.

Quizá por eso se preparó café... Y quitó la ropa seca del tendedero, para acomodar las prendas húmedas, del modo más adecuado... Y reordenó sus libros, bebiendo el café... y barrió el comedor... y se metió a la ducha...

Recién cuando el cansancio fue tan grave que tapó aquella sensación tan extraña en su cuerpo, dejando la luz del comedor encendida, entró a su dormitorio y se metió a la cama. No tardó en dormirse.

x

Cuando Louis llegó, al día siguiente, Zayn estaba en el balcón terminando su libro.

—No has cambiado de posición desde que me fui —lo regañó, mientras se sacaba las zapatillas pisándose los talones. La mochila había quedado en el comedor, probablemente, o en cualquier parte del trayecto de la puerta a la cocina, donde Louis había recogido las cervezas.

Zayn sonrió, como siempre maravillado por lo silencioso que Louis podía ser cuando realmente lo quería. Era un talento suyo, entre tantos otros. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado, antes de señalar el almohadón.

—No tanto, cambié la funda.

—Y limpiaste el comedor, lo noté —bromeó Louis, sentádose a su lado.

Tenía un secreto, Zayn lo sabía. Le brillaban los labios ansioso por contarlo.

Hizo el almohadón a un lado y con un perezoso envión tomó a Louis por los hombros y lo acercó a él. Louis reía y aquella humedad sombría se evaporó como si el sol mismo hubiese bajado a dar un paseo por la casa.

—Podrías haber saludado, en vez de regañarme —protestó.

Recostado sobre su pecho, Louis se giró a verlo. Ni ojeras, ni tristeza, ni duda en sus ojos azules. El viaje a casa le había hecho bien.

—Hola —dijo louis. Zayn sonrió otra vez, y le desordenó el cabello.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Louis suspiró hondamente antes de comenzar su historia. Desde la risa de sus hermanas, hasta el extraño encuentro con Doni en la estación, hasta las miradas curiosas de su madre cada vez que le preguntaba sobre sus viajes y él no sabía qué decir. Recién la noche anterior, cuando sus hermanas se quedaron dormidas, él había hablado con su mamá. Entre risas, le contó a Zayn del miedo que tenía, de cómo le temblaban las rodillas. Después, el temblor en su voz delató, aunque sus ojos estaban tan perdidos como los de él apreciando el atardecer, las ganas de llorar que tenía cuando contó la suavidad con la que su mamá había recibido la noticia, lo culpable que se había sentido por haber puesto a su hijo en una posición tal.

—Dijo, que no sabía que lo quisiera tanto —murmuró—, lo cual es estúpido, porque siempre se lo dije.

—Es tu mamá —explicó Zayn, como si Louis no supiera que en el fondo sólo quería lo mejor para él—. Y en su defensa un año atrás querías ser jugador de primera liga de fútbol.

—Todavía quiero —protestó, y Zayn sonrió, porque debería haber adivinado que no convenía meterse con los varios sueños de su mejor amigo—, sólo no soy bueno en eso.

—Hey, lo eres —dijo Zayn—, siempre podrías ser el primer futbolista-estrella de teatro.

Louis rió.

—Así me gusta, alimentando mis sueños absurdos —lo felicitó.

Zayn sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él. Louis no dijo nada, apenas se relajó más sobre su pecho y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con sus cabellos. Zayn debería sentirse algo patético, quizá, por haber extrañado tanto algo tan tonto como un perfume; necesitado, por depender tan febrilmente de la tibieza de su tacto.

Louis siempre decía, cuando Zayn se quejaba de su propia naturaleza: "es lo que es". Es lo que es, Zayn era tímido y perezoso y antisocial, no estaba mal, ni estaba bien, tenía que aprender a vivir con eso. Es lo que es, Louis era entusiasta y delirante y terco, no estaba bien, ni estaba mal, era su tarea en la vida aprender a vivir con ello. Zayn creía que eran tan buenos amigos, porque los dos, de alguna manera u otra, admiraban profundamente los pesos del otro. Louis desearía poder quedarse afuera de los problemas, Zayn desearía poder ser tan bueno con la gente como Louis era con él.

—Mi mamá dijo —dijo Louis y tuvo que soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar—: pensó que estábamos saliendo.

—¿Porque vivimos juntos? —frunció el ceño.

—Eso y la cama —explicó, todavía entre risas—, ¿te lo imaginas? ¿Qué sería eso?

—¿Con quién nos quejaríamos de nosotros mismos? —retrucó Zayn.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—La misma gente con la que lo hacemos ahora, supongo —dijo—, ¿con quién te quejas de mi?

—Doni, mi mamá —respondió, aunque en verdad no era tanto _quejarse de_ sino más bien _hablar de_ —. ¿Tú?

—Nadie, supongo —murmuró—, aunque sí le dije a mi mamá que _nunca_ cocinas.

—Tú nunca cocinas tampoco —retrucó. Louis rió fuerte y bonito justo en el mismo momento en que el sol se escondió tras el horizonte. Zayn ahogó un suspiro.

—Bueno, pero alguien tiene que alimentarme y mi mamá no está aquí —rió.

—Supongo.

Louis no dijo nada, y Zayn tampoco. En realidad, pensaba en que, si estuvieran saliendo, seguramente sería mejor discutir las cosas frente a frente que quejarse con terceros, eso seguro. No es que estuviera en sus planes de todas formas.

—¡Tengo buenas noticias! Casi lo olvido —dijo Louis, y se reincorporó hasta girarse y mirar a Zayn a los ojos—. Acerca de la cama.

—¿Podemos follar en ella ahora?

Louis le dio un puñetazo en el muslo.

—No, idiota —lo regañó—. Es decir, sí, pero porque mi mamá me va a comprar una.

—¡Oh! —sonrió, aunque se sentía un poco raro, la verdad, saber que ya no dormirían juntos.

—Así que podemos follar y luego tú duermes en la tuya y yo en la mía, y no hay confusiones.

Zayn rodó los ojos.

—Louis, en vistas de que este asunto se resolverá en poco tiempo, déjame decirte que tus reglas son jodidamente absurdas —confesó. Louis estalló en carcajadas, probablemente por el tono sobrio con el que acababa de insultar sus métodos—, si no me confunde darte una mamada día por medio no me va a confundir dormir contigo después.

Louis se encogió de hombros, y finalmente destapó su cerveza. Bebió un sorbo largo, con una sonrisa pícara asomando en las esquinas de sus labios. Zayn bebió también y suspiró.

—Es sólo que esto, que tenemos —dijo Louis, sus ojos fijos en las diminutas personas que desde el balcón se veían caminando por la vereda—. Es tan importante para mí.

—Aww —se burló Zayn, y Louis lo golpeó en las piernas otra vez.

—Lo digo en serio —Frunció el ceño—, tú eres mi único amigo, así.

—Si tú tienes un único amigo, ¿qué me queda a mí? —bromeó.

Louis rodó los ojos, algo indignado. Zayn debería haberse guardado el comentario jocoso, el Louis sensible era un raro fenómeno y debería haberlo aprovechado.

—Pero, te entiendo —dijo, a modo de disculpas—, fui a la fiesta, anoche.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Louis arqueó las cejas sorprendido, olvidandose por un momento de la tamaña ofensa que su "único amigo" le había hecho.

—Sí, fue genial —admitió—, el lugar es cool y la gente relajada —comentó, aunque en verdad apenas había salido de la "Zona VIP" para ir al baño—. Y el chico que me invitó, Niall. Es tan genial, como, me recuerda a tí un poco.

—¿Guapo? ¿Trasero infernal?

—Ruidoso —se burló—, se ríe _todo_ el tiempo.

Louis rodó los ojos y bebió otra vez, balbuceando algo de una oportunidad desperdiciada de hacer las paces por medio de cumplidos.

—Y es amable conmigo, paciente. Además de que estudia Inglés y hablamos de libros.

—¿Por qué no se casan y ya? —frunció el ceño.

Zayn rió.

—El punto que quería hacer era que... No es lo mismo —admitió—, es divertido y agradable e inteligente y me hace sentir bienvenido. La pasé bien con él y sus amigos, pero no me hicieron sentir menos solo.

Louis bebió otra vez, la misma sonrisa.

—Me distrajeron de sentirme solo, un rato, pero eso fue todo. Sólo _no_ me siento solo, cuando estoy contigo.

—Aww —se burló Louis a modo de respuesta.

Zayn soltó una carcajada sincera, por algún motivo sorprendido ante la obvia venganza de su amigo.

Louis le pegó una tercera vez en el muslo.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que refería.  

 


	6. Sexto Paso: Haz que el Chico Guapo te Invite a Pasar la Noche

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE NO LIDIAR CON ELLO.**

 

 

Zayn tocó a la puerta de los Tomlinsons a las 9 PM de la noche buena. Estaba nevando afuera, así que se había asegurado de pegarse a la puerta, aprovechando el techo del pórtico. Phoebe y Daisy abrieron.

—¡Zaynie! —exclamaron a coro.

—Heeey, princesas —dijo, y sonriendo se agachó para recibir su abrazo.

—Ya no vienes a visitar —protestó Daisy.

—Ya no vivo aquí, dulzura —explicó.

—Sí, tonta —dijo Phoebe—, vive con Louis.

Las niñas se repartieron una mano cada una y lo guiaron adentro. Jay estaba en el sillón con las chicas más grandes, mirando tele.

—¡Mira a quién nos trajo la corriente! —dijo, extendiendo los brazos y cuando Zayn se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla ella lo abrazó más fuerte que las mellizas todavía—, ¿cómo estás, corazón? ¿Cómo se porta mi hijo?

—Demasiado bien —rió.

—¿Ordena sus cosas? ¿Te ayuda con la casa? —dijo y mientras hablaba le acomodaba el cuello del suéter y le sacudía la nieve de los hombros.

Zayn no paraba de sonreír desde que había entrado a la casa. Era igual que había sido volver a entrar a la suya, después de tantos meses. Era bonito saber que pese a todo lo que sucedía en Cambridge, en casa el tiempo no pasaba. Es decir, pasaba, porque las mellizas estaban altísimas y su mamá había pintado el living de color ocre y estaba nevando aquí también —el invierno era muestra de que el mundo seguía girando—, pero algunas se sentían igual que siempre.

—No voy a mentirte, Johanna —dijo, y ella le pellizcó las mejillas, sonriendo también.

—Son tal para cual, la verdad —suspiró—, espero que si tu madre y yo vamos a visitar ordenen un poco.

—Si avisan con tiempo —le advirtió.

Jay palmeó sus hombros y dijo que iría a buscar a Louis. Él se sentó en el lugar desocupado, entre Fizzy y Lottie y ninguna de las dos dijeron palabra alguna. Se sintió algo mal al respecto hasta que, incómodo por el silencio, hizo un comentario sobre la tele. Entonces las dos hermanas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y Zayn se sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo: era el _crush_ de las hermanas de su mejor amigo, ¿no eres hombre hasta que te sucede eso, verdad? Según las comedias adolescentes, al menos.

Louis bajó con los ojos apenas abiertos y quitándose las lagañas.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde —balbuceó.

—Son las nueve —explicó. La fiesta empezaba a las diez treinta y él quería conversar un rato con los Tomlinson antes de que se fueran—. Hey. Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

Louis sonrió perezoso, y su boca se torció en un ruidoso bostezo. Caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban a dejarse abrazar —porque no podía decirse que estuviera abrazándolo también, considerando que sus brazos caían al costado y que apenas recostaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Zayn.

—¿Salen esta noche? —preguntó Jay curiosa—. No vuelvan muy tarde. Mañana vienen las tías a desayunar.

—Es mi cumpleaños —protestó Louis.

—Yo lo traigo temprano si me invitas a desayunar, ma —negoció Zayn. Louis resopló ofendido bajo su abrazo, pero se quedó allí de todas formas—. ¿Harás tus panqueques de banana?

—Sí, claro. Te haré unos extra dulces para ti.

 

x

 

Técnicamente no volvieron temprano; la medianoche había quedado un par de horas atrás. Se sintió como temprano porque la fiesta no estaba ni cerca de terminar cuando los dos decidieron que preferían acostarse a dormir y recuperarse de los exámenes de la semana anterior, antes que seguir pretendiendo que tenían algo en común con sus ex-compañeros de colegio.

—¿Qué siquiera les veíamos? —dijo Louis tiritando, y refregándose las manos para darse calor mientras caminaban por las desiertas calles del vecindario—, son aburridos.

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

—Eran las únicas personas que teníamos alrededor.

Louis asintió.

—Niall es un mejor segundo amigo que ellos —sentenció. 

Zayn sonrió. Le agradaba que le cayera bien, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que era él quien le presentaba amigos a Louis. En general, era al revés: Zayn era antisocial y Louis lo obligaba a socializar trayendo gente a esperar su aprobación. Louis no era antisocial —tenía un numeroso grupo de teatro con el que se reunía al menos dos veces en la semana—, pero salvo Niall (y Zayn) no tenía otros amigos del tipo que puedes invitar a casa a perder el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Louis, él sólo sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Zayn arqueó las cejas, pensando que estaba tan dormido que había olvidado despedirlo.

—Entra, idiota, hace frío —protestó Louis apenas entró a su casa, y ante la mirada confundida de Zayn, suspiró y agregó—: Vienes a desayunar, mejor quédate y duerme aquí.

—Oh, okay —dijo Zayn y entró.

Se sacaron las zapatillas en la entrada y subieron las escaleras suavemente, los dos evitando el escalón flojo que crujía. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, salvo el televisor del dormitorio de las más grandes.

—Ve al baño si quieres —susurró Louis y entró al cuarto de las chicas a apagar el tele, y cubrirlas mejor, y ser un hermano adorable.

Zayn se quedó allí, incapaz de correr la mirada de la ternura con la que Louis se ocupaba de ellas.

Fueron al baño juntos después. El cepillo de dientes de Zayn seguía en el cajón del gabinete, y eso también lo enterneció un poco. Apagaron las luces antes de salir del baño, y caminaron en puntitas hasta el cuarto de Louis.

Él cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, y Zayn no pudo contener la sonrisa al observar la habitación.

—Está tal y como lo dejaste —susurró.

—No por mucho —respondió Louis—, Lotts quiere el cuarto.

Zayn asintió, porque no supo qué decir. Tenía sentido. Lottie estaba entrando en la edad en que la diferencia con Fizzy se notaba, aunque fuera de apenas unos años. El cuarto estaba vacío la mayor parte del tiempo, de todas formas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó recordando que todavía no le había contado el asunto de Lotts y Fizzy—. Soy el _crush_ universitario de tus hermanas.

—Sí, ni me lo digas —Louis rió mientras se quitaba la camiseta—, me acosaron con preguntas sobre ti.

—¿Que respondiste?

—Cochinas mentiras —se burló—, le dije que te comes los mocos y que eres alérgico a las niñas.

Zayn arqueó las cejas. Eso último no era _tan_ falso.

—¿Celoso? —se burló.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Sólo quiero que mejoren su gusto antes de salir al mundo real —bromeó. Luego se sacó el pantalón también, y las medias y se metió en la cama—. Apaga la luz antes de meterte, ¿quieres?

—Oh... Sí, claro —dijo, tan desorientado como cuando Louis lo había invitado a entrar.

Apagó la luz y se sacó rápido la camiseta y el pantalón, y se metió en bóxer junto a Louis. Las sábanas estaban heladas, pero su cuerpo tibio, como siempre.

—Pensé que ibas a sacar la cama de abajo —susurró—. ¿No será raro cuando nos despierte tu mamá?

Louis se acomodó mejor junto a su cuerpo, pegando la espalda a su pecho (y el trasero a miembro). Lo consideraría una invitación si no fuera porque sabía que su mejor amigo era absolutamente friolento, y probablemente sólo buscaba calentarse.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama —dijo Louis.

—Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos _aquí_ desde que follamos —explicó.

—Bueno, pero no vamos a follar esta noche, ¿verdad?

Claro que no. Eso debería haber dicho Zayn, pero en lugar de eso, abrazó a Louis por la cintura y se encogió de hombros. Habían pasado apenas dos noches sin dormir juntos (las dos que llevaban de vuelta en sus respectivos hogares) y Zayn ya lo había extrañado. Es que era un vicio, compartir cama con alguien: tener la tibieza de una persona protegiéndote en la noche, oír su respiración, escucharlo murmurar en sueños.

—No vamos a follar esta noche —dijo Louis, más firme esta vez, ante su silencio.

Zayn sonrió.

—Claro que no.

Todavía, cuando besó su mejilla para darle las buenas noches, Louis tembló de un modo familiar que le llenó a Zayn el cuerpo de cosquillas.

—Aunque sería un desperdicio no tener sexo de cumpleaños —murmuró, su voz mucho más grave de lo que la había pretendido.

—Ya no es mi cumpleaños —susurró Louis en respuesta, y estaba medio sonriéndose, Zayn podía oírlo en su voz.

—Lo es en algún lugar del mundo, estoy seguro.

 

Zayn buscó los condones a ciegas en la habitación oscura y helada. Cuando volvió a meterse en la cama, muerto de frío, esta crujió ruidosamente y Louis rió bien bajito un segundo antes de llevarle un dedo a la boca, para indicarle que hiciera silencio. Zayn lo besó una vez y volvió a recostarlo en la cama.

Louis se puso en la misma posición que antes, de costado, con el trasero sobre él.

—Lento, ¿sí? —susurró—, no hay que hacer ruido.

—Sí, bebé, claro—dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse el condón y prepararse con lubricante. Pasó el resto con los dedos sobre la entrada de Louis y este dio un suave respingo, que hizo a Zayn sonreír.

Se empujó dentro suyo con firmeza. El cuerpo de Louis estaba acostumbrado a él ya, pero seguía sintiéndose igual de mágico que la primera vez. Mejor, realmente; el paso de la incomodidad al placer era apenas de un instante ahora, sobre todo porque Zayn conocía el cuerpo de Louis de memoria y sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo tocarlo. Así, se empujó hasta el fondo lentamente, y cuando estuvo allí soltó su cintura para subir hasta sus tetillas, y jugando con ellas, volver a moverse dentro de él.

Louis hacía un esfuerzo muy grande para no gemir, sollozar, ni soltar los mil y un sonidos que Zayn amaba tanto, pero que les causarían problemas esa noche. Apretaba los labios con fuerza, y si a veces de su garganta escapaba algún ruido, lo escondía inmediatamente, presionando el rostro contra el colchón. Sus manos jugaban con su propia carne, pero la mayor parte del tiempo buscaban el brazo o la mano de Zayn para rasguñarlo, decirle de algún modo lo que no podía con palabras. Que así de lento, Zayn lo estaba follando jodidamente bien. Que así de delicado, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Zayn llevó dos dedos a su boca y los metió hasta el fondo, empujándose sobre su lengua, mientras comenzaba a follarlo apenas un poco más rápido. En otra ocasión quizá lo pondría en cuatro, le pediría que arquee bien la espalda, y follaría su trasero bien rápido y fuerte, hasta llevarlo al clímax. Ahora, debía conformarse con ese ritmo lento, que era una tortura para ambos. La más adictiva de ellas. Se empujó hasta el fondo, hasta sentir a Louis exhalar gemidos contenidos sobre sus dedos; entonces, salió casi por completo y volvió a empujarse, lento y firme hasta el fondo. Se corrieron juntos unos segundos después. Zayn en el condón, Louis sobre sus manos. 

El moreno abrió cuidadosamente uno de los cajones y sacó unos pañuelos para limpiar a Louis y envolver el preservativo. Abrieron la ventana y dejaron las pruebas del delito escondidas del lado de afuera, y mientras Louis se escabullía al baño a lavarse las manos, Zayn se metió en la cama y se preguntó qué diría el Zayn de la Navidad pasada, si supiera que un año más tarde, follaría lenta y bellísimamente a su mejor amigo en aquella cama.

 

x

 

Zayn no pudo pasar el cumpleaños con su familia, porque era un Jueves y ya había comenzado las clases. Su mamá dijo que viajarían todos el fin de semana a almorzar con ellos, y que le llevarían un bonito regalo para disculparse por no pasar aquel día con él. Zayn dijo que no debían preocuparse, que estaría ocupado ese día con la cursada y el estudio, pero, claro, ninguna de las dos cosas sonaban como excusas razonables para no estar festejando a oídos de Louis.

Lo dejó cursar, porque no quería que Tricia se enojara con él, pero apenas llegó a la casa lo recibió con pastel y mamadas, cuando Zayn estuvo satisfecho y listo para la cama, le anunció que Niall había organizado su fiesta de cumpleaños en el lugar de siempre.

—Es Jueves —explicó Zayn, tan incrédulo como perezoso: "Es jueves... ¿No puedes dejarme descansar un jueves?".

—¡Es tu cumpleaños! —Fue la respuesta de Louis.

 

x

 

No había tanta gente allí como las fiestas de los sábados, pero el lugar estaba casi repleto de todas formas. Había muchos chicos de la carrera de Zayn y un par de conocidos de las fiestas, y sobre todo mucho alcohol y música fuerte. Niall se subió a la barra para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños con su guitarra acústica, y le ofrecieron tragos de colores, y aunque Zayn no tenía del todo ganas de ir ese día, pronto descubrió que sabía bonito ser mimado así. Que era lindo tener amigos haciendo cosas por ti. Y que la embriaguez de los Jueves era tan buena como la de los sábados.

Eran pasadas la una de la mañana cuando Louis se acercó a interrumpir una conversación nerd con sus compañeros de clase —porque ese era él ahora, aparentemente: el tipo que se embriaga y discute Umberto Eco.

—Hey, Zaynie —dijo Louis, y tomándolo por el brazo lo alejó un poco del grupo—, ¿recuerdas el chico que me dijiste? ¿el guapo?

—¿Liam?

—Ese. Dime, ¿es, como, pelón? No de, no de viejo —rió y, okay, Louis estaba ebrio. Se veía bonito—. No de viejo, como que se rapa.

—Sí.

—Y musculoso —continuó, inflando sin éxito los hombros—, y con labios regordetes.

—Sí, ese. ¿Está aquí?

Louis sonrió

—Está aquí y está mirándote como si pudiera comerte vivo —dijo. Zayn arqueó las cejas orgulloso, y estuvo a punto de girarse a ver, cuando Louis lo detuvo—, no así, idiota —lo regañó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. Casual, sólo pretende que vas al baño y lo saludas como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Okay —dijo Zayn—, sí, puedo hacer eso.

Louis sonrió y le acomodó un poco el cabello antes de desearle suerte y perderse entre la gente.

Zayn tragó saliva. ¿ _Qué era lo que había dicho Louis?_ ¿Pierde la calma y acércate colorado, tartamudeando? Podía hacer eso.

No tuvo que hacerlo, resultó, porque mientras estaba debatiendo su siguiente paso e ignoraba sin mayor disimulo las charlas sobre semiótica, Liam se apareció sonriente frente a él.

—Hey, cumpleañero —dijo—, ¿Qué haces que no estás bailando?

Zayn agradeció que se tratara de una pregunta retórica, porque ni "discutiendo semiótica" ni "pensando cómo acercarme a ti" eran respuestas decentes. Liam lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista, no haciendo más que reír cada vez que Zayn advertía que no bailaba.

Puso las manos en su cintura y bailó con él aunque Zayn apenas atinaba a moverse sin tropezar. Louis debía tener razón con eso de que lo estaba mirando: ningún chico soportaría un "baile" con alguien con tan poco ritmo porque sí. A Liam debía realmente gustarle, lo cual era escalofriante, por algún motivo.

Zayn sabía cómo desear, no cómo ser deseado. Las hermanas menores de Louis no contaban. Emory "me-acostaría-con-cualquier-idiota-que-se-crea-mis-cuentos" Idiota, tampoco. Louis mucho menos, considerando que acababa de mandarlo a los brazos de Liam.

Así que Zayn improvisó el resto de la noche. Se rió cuando creyó que era apropiado y cuando el baile comenzaba a ser frustrante para los dos, sugirió que salieran a tomar aire. Liam lo besó rico sobre los labios, contra la puerta del patio, y el cigarrillo que Zayn había pretendido quería fumar, rodó sobre el pavimento.

Liam era brusco del modo bonito, como son bruscas las olas; sus manos eran grandes y curiosas, y no tardaron a aventurarse en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Cuando Liam resopló sobre su boca, masculino y jodidamente impresionante, Zayn tironeó suavemente de su labio inferior porque, joder, era lo que había querido hacer desde que lo vio. Al despegar los ojos, se sonreía y Liam se sonrió al verlo también.

—Joder, eres hermoso —dijo entre suspiros—, he querido esto desde que te conocí.

—Mmm —Zayn lo besó otra vez—, yo también —dijo y clavó las uñas en su camiseta—, me conquistaste esa noche. Eres justo mi tipo.

Zayn bajó las manos por los bíceps de Liam, sonriéndose.

—Pensé que tu tipo era pequeño y ruidoso —Liam rió y Zayn rodó los ojos: ¿por qué todos tenían que creer que él y Louis tenían algo? Es decir, tenían algo, pero no era romántico y no había manera en que los demás lo supieran de todas formas—. No iba a acercarme a ti esta noche, pero luego él me habló.

—¿Lo hizo?—frunció el ceño.

_¿Por qué estaban hablando de Louis?_

—Me dijo: "ve porque muere por ti, pero es un idiota y no hará nada".

Zayn se sonrojó y ocultó la sonrisa en el cuello de Liam.

—Recuérdame matarlo—susurró.

—Yo pensaba regalarle flores, la verdad.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, él y Liam todavía estaban en el "V.I.P". No besándose ya, porque habían pasado horas y no eran críos. Estaban hablando, intercambiando anécdotas del secundario y amargos recuerdos de los ex. Hablar con Liam era bonito, se sentía sincero. Con Louis era siempre: una frase profunda, dieciséis chistes de mal gusto para distraer el tema. Liam, en cambio, lo escuchaba y tenía experiencias igual de sensibles por contarle. Eran sensibles juntos, era la cosa; Zayn siempre se había sentido un bicho raro por importarle las cosas, pero no era el único, aparentemente.

Niall había salido a sacar la basura cuando los vio.

—Hey, tortolitos —sonrió—, la fiesta acabó. Pensamos que se habían ido.

Zayn se sonrojó, pero Liam sólo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, con expresión culpable.

 

Esperaron un taxi en la avenida principal, pero iban a lugares distintos. Zayn rentaba en las zonas bajas, y Liam vivía en un barrio residencial. Cuando el primer taxi paró, Liam se acercó a abrir la puerta para él, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de hacerlo. Estaba colorado.

—O... Podríamos ir juntos a algún lado —dijo.

Zayn parpadeó lentamente, sonrojándose también.

—Oh.

—Claro, que si no quieres. Está bien, sólo...

—No, no es que no quiera —murmuró. Sólo estaba incómodo en verdad, no podía siquiera saber qué era lo que quería—. Es sólo... Pronto, ¿no crees?

—Sí, joder, tienes razón —dijo Liam agachando la mirada; se apresuró a abrir la puerta—, soy un desastre. Lo siento.

—Está bien —sonrió Zayn y antes de subir lo besó—, solo. Otra vez.

—Otra vez —Asintió.

 

x

 

En el camino a casa, Zayn no dejaba de preguntarse _por qué_ acababa de hacer eso. Es decir, sí, era pronto... Pero era el primer chico que le gustaba desde Emory y se suponía que para eso había hecho todo el asunto con Louis, ¿verdad? Para estar listo para ese momento. Y sin embargo, cuando oyó las palabras el estómago se le había puesto duro y un nerviosismo amargo le había trepado hasta la garganta. Su celular vibró justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del edificio. Apenas vio el remitente (Liam), sintió la misma sensación extraña en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rico besarlo y tan incómodo pensar en algo más? 

¿Por qué seguía teniendo emocionalmente quince?

Decidió que no leería el mensaje hasta hablar con Louis, para no hacer nada estúpido. Su amigo seguro tendría algún consejo para darle, y de seguro le encantaría oír como había ido todo aunque eso implicara tener que despertarlo.

Pero cuando Zayn abrió la puerta del departamento, supo que Louis no estaba durmiendo. Eran los sonidos familiares de cada noche, y sabían tan bonitos, y Zayn estaba tan caliente después de la fiesta, que por un segundo fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que si abría la puerta del dormitorio lo vería jugando solo, o retorciéndose en sueños. Por suerte, antes de que hiciera una estupidez, el otro tipo es dejó oír, diciendo quién sabe qué cosas con su voz ruda y resoplidos contenidos.

Zayn se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino, sin saber del todo qué hacer. Es decir, ir al cuarto no era una opción, pero eran las 4AM de un Viernes, no tenía muchos lugares a donde ir. Optó por la cocina, porque desde allí al menos los sonidos no eran tan claros. "Tan" siendo la palabra clave. ¿Por qué Louis tenía que ser tan ruidoso?

Se sentó en la mesada, encendió un cigarrillo, y desbloqueó su celular.

**lo siento si fui raro hoy. no puedo evitarlo realmente me gustas zaynn :)**

La puntuación estaba jodida, y Liam debía _realmente_ gustarle, si Zayn apenas logró notarlo por un instante antes de sonreír.

 **Realmente me gustas también** , escribió.

**Estuviste perfecto, no te preocupes xx**

Apenas había dado dos caladas a su cigarro cuando obtuvo su respuesta.

**¿puedo invitarte a salir a algun día entonces? como a comer o ver una pelicula o algo asi quizas**

_Algún. Película. Así. Quizás._ ¿Y qué daño le habían hecho las comas a este crío para que decida ignorarlas así? Zayn se rodó los ojos a sí mismo, regañándose por ser tan insufrible.

**¡Suena genial! Este fin de semana viene mi familia, pero después, ¡me encantaría!**

Los sonidos de la alcoba se acallaron unos minutos después, cuando Zayn ya había acabado su cigarrillo y había optado por prepararse un café para entretenerse. Estaba terminando la taza y pensando cuál de todas las galletas atacar, cuando sintió el clic de la puerta del dormitorio.

No sabía si significaba que el tipo se iba, o que iba al baño, y sobre todo no sabía qué hacer —si esperar un poco más o aprovechar para entrar a sacar aunque sea una frazada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió un segundo después. Louis se sonreía, vistiendo nada más que sus bóxer, seguidos por un tipo grandote y rubio cuyo nombre Zayn había olvidado. Al menos el rubio estaba completamente vestido.

—Hey, cumpleañero —dijo al verlo. Aparentemente él había olvidado el suyo también.

—Zaynie —lo saludó Louis, sonrojándose suavemente—, joder, creí que te quedarías con tu amigo. Lo siento.

—Yo... Está bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo ya me iba, de todas formas —dijo el tipo.

—Sí, sólo quería tomar agua —explicó Louis algo apenado.

Zayn hizo el esfuerzo de suavizar los gestos, tensos por el sueño y las ansias de llegar a la cama, para no incomodarlo de más.

—Umm, hay café hecho si quieren —dijo y bajó de un brinco de la mesada. Dejó la taza en la pileta—, ya que la pieza está libre, me voy a acostar.

Besó a Louis en la mejilla. No supo del todo por qué. Al rubio que le llevaba una cabeza, sólo le dio la mano.

—Buenas noches—dijo Louis.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo el rubio.

Zayn ignoró a ambos y luego, cuando entró al cuarto, intentó ignorar el olor agrio del sexo. Su celular vibró otra vez, pero Zayn lo dejó sobre la mesita y lo ignoró también.

Acababa de desvestirse y meterse en la cama, cuando Louis entró al cuarto.

—Realmente lo siento—dijo—, hubiésemos ido a otro lado si...

—Está bien, Lou—lo interrumpió—, realmente, no hay problema.

Louis se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Es que estaba tan seguro de que te habías ido con el pelón.

—Liam —sonrió Zayn.

—Liam —sonrió Louis también.

Zayn suspiró. Era una larga historia, y él moría de sueño. Quizá al día siguiente, cuando algo de todo eso tuviera sentido.

—¿Duermes conmigo hoy o se siente raro? —preguntó, aunque ya estaba haciéndose a un lado en el colchón.

—¿No es raro para ti?

—Súper raro —admitió—, pero prefiero dormir contigo que morir de frío.

Louis sonrió.

—Duermo contigo entonces.


	7. Séptimo paso: Tómate unas vacaciones

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE OLVIDAR CON QUIÉN LO HICISTE**

Después de 10 horas en bus y un par de visitas turísticas en Gales, Zayn finalmente había podido suspirar aliviado y entregarse al silencio del ferry. No sabía si la calma se debía a que todos los pasajeros estaban tan jodidamente cansados como él, o si tenía que ver con que todos en el bote parecían tener mínimo cincuenta años —a excepción de ellos, claramente—, pero lo cierto es que lo único que se oía en ese momento era la cantarina voz de Louis contando anécdotas de cuando estaban en el secundario.

—El profesor de Química era terrible, no se imaginan —decía, cautivando en su relato al resto de los amigos de Niall que también habían sido invitados a pasar unos días en la casa de la tía hippie del irlandés—. Es decir, creo que nunca lo vi reír hasta que nos lo cruzamos en ese club. ¡Bailando tecno bajo las luces!

—No era tan malo —lo corrigió Zayn, divertido, y quizás no lo habrían oído sino fuera porque Louis había interrumpido el relato para mirarlo expectante. Zayn nunca hablaba fuerte, y por eso nunca hablaba, pero cada vez que abría la boca, Louis se aseguraba de que todos escucharan lo que tuviera para decir. Aun cuando se trataba de señalar las inconsistencias en sus anécdotas—. Y no era un club, era el cumpleaños del cuñado de tu mamá. Y no era música tecno, estoy casi seguro que era disco.

—Sí, pero mi historia es más divertida —dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño.

Zayn rodó los ojos, y sonriendo, volvió la atención a la ventana. Liam, a su lado, se acurrucó sobre su hombro.

—Estoy tan casado... —dijo.

Zayn sonrió al oír su voz tan murmurada y tan cerca de su oído. Sonrió también porque pocas personas preferían darle atención a él antes que a Louis, y eso seguía llenándolo de orgullo.

—Yo también —confesó—, no aguanto a llegar a casa de la tía de Niall así nos metemos a la cama.

Zayn frunció el ceño apenas notó las palabras que había dicho. Las únicas que no tendría que decir. Las únicas que le preocupaba decir, cuando Niall había invitado a todos a Irlanda. Cama y verbos en plural, en una misma oración.

Zayn y Liam llevaban viéndose casualmente poco más de dos meses —desde el cumpleaños de Zayn, de hecho—, y todavía no habían pasado de más que mamadas, caricias y rozarse sobre la ropa mientras se besaban en el sillón, como un par de críos. A Zayn no le molestaba. De hecho estaba súper a gusto con como las cosas iban entre ellos: lentas, tibias. Pero sabía que la paciencia de Liam tenía un límite y que tarde o temprano se encontrarían en una situación en la que todo estaría de su lado para follar, y Zayn diría que no, y luego vendrían las preguntas.

A Zayn no le molestaban las preguntas, sino las respuestas. Sabía lo que Liam le preguntaría, ¿es tu primera vez? ¿Estás asustado? ¿Es por mí? ¿Cuándo estarás listo? Y ni era su primera vez, ni podía decirse que tenía miedo. Estaba listo, creía: era cada vez más difícil contener su cuerpo cuando estaba a solas con él. Sobre todo, sabía que no era Liam el problema, porque, ¡joder! Liam era genial. Era amable, y paciente y una musa bohemia y romántica que no tenía idea de lo jodidamente poético que podía ser.

Zayn recordaba pasear por él por un parque de noche una vez. Era primavera, y todos los árboles estaban florecidos, y Liam dijo: prefiero los parques al final del invierno.

—¿Por qué es eso? —había preguntado Zayn.

—Pues porque, es cuando los pájaros vuelven y duermen en las copas sin que las hojas los tapen, ¿verdad? —dijo todo con un tono entusiasmado que había acelerado el corazón de Zayn y torcido su boca en una sonrisa—, entonces pasas y puedes verlo y si... Si has bebido o, como, fumado, o lo que sea... Parecen flores. Juro que los miras y parecen flores que saldrán volando en cualquier momento. ¿No es eso genial? ¿Flores que vuelan?

Era jodidamente genial. Las flores que volaban y la cabeza de Liam y lo increíblemente adorable que se veía cuando decía cosas tan dulces mientras se paseaba con sus enormes bíceps y camisetas al cuerpo. Se habían besado esa noche y Zayn le había hecho la mamada más entregada que había hecho en su vida, y Liam se había quedado dormido en la cama del hotel y Zayn recordaba sólo... Recordaba sentirse incómodo, después.

Zayn no follaba con Liam y no era por culpa de Liam, porque él era jodidamente perfecto. No follaba con él porque sencillamente no podía entregarse de esa manera. ¿Era estúpido? ¿Cómo-se-llame, su novio universitario del secundario, realmente lo había arruinado tanto? Es sólo que no se imaginaba follando con otra persona que no fuera con Louis.

Claro que, Louis y él ya no follaban tampoco. No habían vuelto a hacerlo después de aquella vez que Zayn lo encontró con un tipo en su dormitorio. Y, como, no es que hubiesen discutido al respecto. Sólo había dejado de pasar, y luego Zayn salía con Liam, y Louis con una seguidilla de chicos, y luego vinieron los exámenes y ahora estaban de vacaciones. Louis no estaba enojado tampoco, no se veía siquiera preocupado por ello. Zayn a veces se preocupaba, se preguntaba si acaso no habrían arruinado algo entre ellos sin quererlo, pero en verdad Louis lo trataba como si nada, y sólo no mencionaba el asunto. Lo cual estaba bien, suponía Zayn. Es decir, iba a ser una sola vez, cuando comenzaron. Sin consecuencias.

El apretón reflejo sobre su pierna lo volvió a la realidad. Liam dormía, a su lado, y se movía suavemente en sueños, probablemente a causa del estrés del viaje. Zayn se descubrió sonriendo, mirándolo, y luego, mientras Louis contaba anécdotas del Baile de Graduación (obviando las partes que nadie debería saber, por supuesto), Zayn pensaba que quizás podían hacer eso. Hacer de cuenta que nada entre ellos había ocurrido y sólo ser amigos, como lo habían sido siempre.

x

Niall los esperó en el puerto vestido como como un jodido granjero. Llevaba una camiseta blanca mal recortada bajo las mangas y un enterizo azul marino. Sólo le faltaba el gorro de paja y la actitud sombría mientras masticaba hierba. En lugar de eso, el rubio estaba sentado de piernas abiertas en un banco, mirando su celular.

Sólo reaccionó a ellos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera escuchar la voz de Louis narrar, ahora, anécdotas de cuando eran niños. Louis siempre recurría a ellas cuando se quedaba sin cosas interesantes de la adolescencia para contar, y nadie tomaba la posta de entretener a los demás. Es que, era más grande que él: Louis no podía dejar que un silencio incómodo los absorbiera a todos; iba contra sus creencias, o algo. Aun cuando bostezaba sin cesar entre parte y parte del relato.

Zayn le debía demasiadas cosas a su mejor amigo como para no acompañarlo en su exhaustante tarea de entretener. Entonces no corregía sus anécdotas, y sólo agregaba datos de color, y los dos reían tan fuerte que los demás se contagiaban. Hacían un buen equipo. Zayn lo sabía desde aquella vez que habían vencido sin trucos el Contra en el SuperNintendo. Se habían enorgullecido de eso por meses, aunque nadie en la escuela sabía de qué demonios estaban hablando.

Liam iba callado, todavía algo adormecido después de la siesta de cuatro horas en el ferry. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y los pasos sincronizados, y Zayn creía que eso era bonito y terriblemente escalofriante. Pero hablaban de la colonia de vacaciones, ahora, y eso lo distrajo. Zayn adoraba cuando Louis contaba esa historia.

Niall tenía una de esas furgonetas volkswagen que aparecían en videos retro. Mientras conducía por una atestada ruta, y todos atrás se atoraban con los refrescos que había traído para ellos. Zayn no dejaba de enternecerse por Niall, a veces. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente y no debería sorprenderle, pero así era: lo dejaba pasmado que un tipo tan relajado y que parecía perdido en sus cosas fuera capaz de ser tan atento y desapegado. ¿A quién se le cruza por la cabeza cargar refrescos para tus amigos que vienen de viaje porque el ferry dura cuatro horas y la cafetería es jodidamente cara? A Zayn seguramente no.

La radio estaba pasando clásicos de rock. Iba con el fuertísimo sol del mediodía y el cuero viejo de los asientos de la furgoneta. Louis iba en el asiento del acompañante, finalmente relajado ahora que había pasado la tarea de entretener al dueño de casa. Niall contaba anécdotas que su tía le había contado, sobre el hipismo en USA en los setenta y el movimiento pacifista y Louis recostaba la cabeza contra el cristal y el sol le daba bonito en el pelo, cambiándole el color. Ese momento se sentía especial, como suspendido en el tiempo.

—Cuando volvió de América —dijo Niall—, tenía un bono importante de una empresa en la que trabajó. Mucho después de sus años de hippie, claro. Y fue como, no lo sé, volvió a los veinte —rió. Niall reía fuerte y dorado e imponente—, se compró esa casa y se dedicó a escribir y vivir de su huerta. La casa es perfecta, les encantará.

Dijo lo último y miró sobre su hombro. Liam dormía, junto a Zayn, pero él y los demás estaban despiertos (unos más que otros).

—La casa es gigante y hermosa y la playa es perfecta.

Zayn sonrió. Nunca había ido al mar. Sus veranos eran o en la pileta de Louis o en alguna pileta de un club, o, con suerte, cuando lograban costearlo, se metía al agua del lago de alguna casa que habían rentado por una semana. No tenía idea sobre qué esperar, si el agua sería fría o caliente o tibia, si la arena quemaría tanto como se veía en las películas... Pero ansiaba algo, de todo eso. Ansiaba nadar en agua tan inmensa que se perdía en el horizonte.

—Si los días soleados se mantienen —comentó Louis—, será jodidamente perfecto.

Niall asintió.

—Deben tener cuidado con el sol irlandés, es engañoso. Sobre todo en la playa, con el viento fresco que viene con la marea, no te imaginas lo mucho que quema.

—Traje protector solar —dijo uno de los chicos junto a Zayn.

Debería saber su nombre a esta altura, porque estaba siempre en las fiestas que organizaba el rubio, pero Zayn nunca era bueno en esas cosas.

—Pff, el protector solar es para cobardes —dijo Louis, y luego, incapaz de contenerse, agregó—: Una vez, habíamos ido con mi mamá a la playa, y me pidió que le pase por la espalda, y yo, el pequeño diablito que era...

Zayn suspiró. Conocía esa historia —conocía todas, honestamente. Era buena, pero no tanto como aquella vez que Louis había bebido a escondidas en unas fiestas y luego contó la historia frente a toda la familia, pensando que sería gracioso después de tantos años, sólo para re-encender la ira de una ofendidísima Jay. _Ese_ había sido un espectáculo.

Ahora, la verdad, Zayn estaba cansado y prefería dormir.

x

Ni Niall ni Louis quisieron ayudar con el equipaje, porque aparentemente todos los demás se habían quedado dormidos durante el viaje y merecían entrar las maletas por aburridos.

La casa de la tía de Niall era jodidamente perfecta, y no sería hippie para nada si no fuera por las cortinas _new age_ que se veían desde afuera y por las flores dibujadas a lo largo de la pared, a la altura de los tobillos. Estaba algo venida abajo —Niall había contado como ninguno de los hermanos quería costear el mantenimiento de una propiedad que ninguno quería vender—, pero el espíritu de época se sostenía a pesar de la humedad y la madera resquebrajada.

Louis entró primero apenas Niall abrió la puerta, y mientras Zayn subía las maletas con mucho esfuerzo (y pereza) por las escaleras, podía oír sus comentarios: "Oh, qué bonito", "¿Eso es un autografiado original?", "Ya veo de dónde sacaste el amor por la música", "¡Mira esto!". Se oía tan entusiasmado como cuando comentaba la película de Pokémon después del cine, aquel verano, cuando eran niños.

Entonces, Zayn entró a la casa, y entendió a qué se debía su entusiasmo. El lugar era realmente bonito. El tipo de casa que se hubiese construido si hubiese tenido el dinero durante aquella etapa bohemia a los dieciséis, cuando escuchaba _The Doors_ e _Iron Butterfly_. Tenía los posters de rock y un mural en una de las paredes, y una bonita mesa redonda algo vieja, con un mantel de hilo blanco.

Liam comentaba lo bonito que se veía todo, pero la voz de Louis era demasiado fuerte, y el resto del murmullo se perdía.

Entonces, súbitamente se quedó callado.

—Oh. Hola —dijo.

Zayn frunció el ceño, y miró a Liam, que se encogió de hombros tan desorientado como él. Creyó que se trataría de algún familiar de Niall que tomó a Louis por sorpresa, porque honestamente no había otra cosa que fuera capaz de ponerlo nervioso de esa manera. En unos segundos se recuperaría, pensó, Louis era bueno hasta para encantar a los viejos. Era terrible y travieso cuando era niño, y así y todo había encantado a Tricia en menos de un fin de semana (y aún a pesar de que había roto aquel jarrón de la familia). "Lo siento, señora Zayn", había dicho, y Zayn _sabía_ que había sido intencional, porque vivía llamándolo Zayn Malik cuando se proponía regañarlo. Sí, Louis no tendría problemas al encantar a cual fuera el familiar de Niall que se había encontrado.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la cocina —donde la voz de Louis había cambiado—, quien está allí no era un familiar, sino el chico del bar. El que hablaba pausado y mórbidamente, aunque decía cosas interesantes. Zayn no lo había notado antes, porque siempre llevaba el cabello recogido, pero ahora que lo tenía suelto sobre los hombros, era el jodido calco del profesor Hedwig-Smith. Con razón Louis se había puesto así.

—Hey —dijo el Profesor.

Zayn no recordaba que su voz fuera tan grave, pero, claro, la noche en que lo conoció estaba la música de fondo, y él no le había prestado realmente atención. No se veía tan guapo con el rodete y el delantal de barista —aunque los ojos verdes le daban un encanto aún en aquel momento.

El profesor apretó los labios mientras recorría a Louis de pies a cabeza. Zayn podría entretenerse observando la escena —sobre todo observando a Louis sintiéndose tan jodidamente intimidado por una vez en su vida—, pero era algo raro que estuvieran en la cocina y nadie se percatara de su existencia.

Carraspeó.

—Hola —dijo, acercándose al chico y tendiéndole la mano—, creo que nos conocemos. Soy Zayn.

—Harry —respondió, finalmente corriendo los ojos de Louis. Sonrió—, sí, hablamos en la fiesta una vez y luego me enteré de que estabas saliendo con nuestro pequeño Liam aquí.

—Oh, cállate —protesto Liam y le desordenó los rulos antes de pasar detrás de él a espiar qué estaba cocinando.

Harry se rió, y Zayn tuvo que admitir que Louis moriría ese fin de semana, porque Harry tenía jodidos hoyuelos, como el profesor.

—Es un chico genial, y debes ser responsable con su corazón porque se rompe fácilmente —sentenció Harry mirando a Zayn con severidad.

Zayn rio algo incómodo sin saber que decir, dejándole el lugar a Louis para que intervenga, finalmente recuperado de su mini-crisis existencial. Louis se colgó de su cuello y sacó pecho al mirar a Harry.

—Dices que el tuyo tiene corazón frágil, pero el mío escribía poemas románticos a la señorita Campbell de sexto grado.

—Oh, por favor, no cuentes eso —dijo Zayn, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Déjalo, quiero oírlo —dijo Liam con tono burlón mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él.

Le ofreció un bocado que había robado del almuerzo que preparaba Harry, y al notarlo, el pelilargo frunció el ceño y fue a tapar la cacerola para que ya no robaran más comida antes de tiempo.

Louis hablaba contando detalles vergonzosos de su vida y todos allí escuchaban como si estuviera contándoles el secreto para la vida eterna. Niall sentado sobre el mesón de la cocina, él y Liam abrazados a un lado y un par de chicos cerca del marco de la puerta. Harry cruzado de brazos, cerca del horno, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con la boca dibujando una suave sonrisa.

Zayn se sonrió, derrotado. No tenía sentido intentar convencer a Louis de guardar el secreto cuando tenía un público cautivo y estaba intentando impresionar a un chico. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Zayn se enojaría, porque había algo feo en tener momentos vergonzosos de tu vida usados como chiste. Pero Louis nunca era burlón, nunca lo había sido. Era más bien como si al reírse de ellos los des-dramatizara, pero lo hacía con una magia que nadie más poseía —no Zayn, al menos. Era una magia extraña, que lograba tamizar los peores recuerdos y convertirlos en liviana lluvia de colores, agradable y dulzona. Louis narraba recuerdos tristes y grises y los volvía lila con sus labios y sus gestos, y su risa mientras los relataba —siempre obviando las peores partes— y le recordaba a Zayn lo absolutamente graciosa que puede ser la existencia y que nada es el fin del mundo. Y sí, quizás su maestra había leído un poema pensando que era un mensaje secreto para Louis, y quizás aun cuando había dejado de hacerlo en voz alta, sus ojos habían seguido recorriendo las letras, y quizás se había medio sonreído el resto del día y quizás siempre había tratado a Zayn con una extraña distancia después de eso. Pero era una tontería que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo, que honestamente era tonto seguir preocupado por ello. Además, Louis hacía una jodida buena impresión de la cara de la señorita Campbell al leer su nombre en el poema.

Louis miraba alrededor en la cocina, observando las reacciones de cada uno de sus espectadores, excepto uno. Estaba jodidamente nervioso, como si fuera un niño que... No, ni siquiera eso. Porque Louis nunca había sido un manojo de nervios así. La única vez que Zayn lo había visto remotamente intimidado por una situación, fue la noche en el hotel, hacía ya casi un año.

¡Un año! Había sido hacía ya un año que había conocido a Louis de esa manera.

Louis que estaba nervioso esa noche. Porque era su primera vez, porque ninguno de los dos sabía si estaba bien follar con tu mejor amigo, porque era raro verse desnudos, besarse así, tocarse así... Louis estaba nervioso por la situación, no por Zayn —nunca por Zayn.

Ahora, lo que lo tenía rojo y fracasando en disimular una sonrisa, no era la situación. Era Harry.

Harry, que, cuando Louis finalmente lo miró a los ojos otra vez, se relamió los labios y sonrió. Louis parpadeó en silencio un segundo antes de continuar su historia.

Iban a ser unas vacaciones interesantes.

x

El almuerzo que Harry había preparado estaba delicioso. Barría el piso con los intentos en la cocina de tanto Zayn como Louis, pero, claro, él había tenido un par de años más de experiencia viviendo solo. Quizás ellos llegarían a ese punto en algún momento. Quizá algún día lograrían resolver el misterio de a dónde iban a parar los pares de todas esas medias sueltas que tenían, o cómo mantener el orden durante al menos un día después de "limpiar" el departamento, o qué se supone que hicieran con esa lámpara del pasillo que hacía meses no prendían porque parpadeaba de modos misteriosos. Harry lucía como el tipo de persona que sabría cómo resolver cada una de esas cuestiones y Zayn se sentía algo intimidado al respecto.

Louis parecía haber pasado la etapa de la intimidación. Zayn podía ver que seguía algo avergonzado, pero eso era porque lo conocía demasiado. El resto de la mesa parecía ignorar el modo en que su voz estaba un cuarto más alta que de costumbre, o como parpadeaba agachando la mirada, o como aun cuando sonreía le temblaban las esquinas de los labios como si no cupiera su entusiasmo en ese gesto.

Estaba defendiendo el honor de la cerveza británica frente a los irlandeses —claramente una batalla perdida—, pero Zayn no escuchaba realmente porque tenía a Liam a su lado contándole sobre una casa que su papá había rentado en Italia el año en que le habían dado un gran bono de fin de año.

—Fue horrible porque tuvimos que guardar todo ese dinero hasta el verano —comentó divertido.

Zayn rio.

—En mi casa no hubiese durado dos meses, siempre tuvimos tantas deudas.

—¡Lo sé! Nosotros también —rió Liam también.

Era bonito cuando reía (era guapo siempre, porque, joder sus brazos; pero cuando reía Zayn sentía el instinto de besarlo y morderle sus labios carnosos).

Zayn era afortunado de haberlo conquistado. No sabía cómo eso había sucedido, porque no es que Zayn hubiese sido realmente encantador —por lo menos no cuando recién lo conoció. Pero de alguna manera habían logrado sortear esos primeros encuentros incómodos y ahora eran... Lo que sea que fueran. ¿Amigos que se besaban y a veces se daban mamadas? Es decir, ponerle una etiqueta sería mucho porque no es como si hubiesen discutido realmente alguna vez cómo se sentían respecto al otro. Zayn estaba agradecido por ello, porque no pensaba tener una respuesta decente. Pensaba que si Liam le decía: "Hey, ¿cómo te sientes conmigo?", Zayn terminaría con un desorden de ideas y frases inconexas. "A veces te miro y siento ganas de besarte", "A veces estoy solo y un mensaje tuyo me hace sentir mejor", "A veces recuerdo algo gracioso que dijiste y no puedo borrar mi sonrisa". No creía que decir eso fuera suficiente, porque si a Liam se le ocurría preguntar lo impreguntable, Zayn no sabría qué decir.

"¿Y las otras veces?"

Las otras veces, Liam ni siquiera estaba en su cabeza.

Liam seguía hablando de la casa en Italia y Zayn era excelente en pretender que escuchaba, pero entonces Louis habló, todavía tragando un bocado, y Zayn no pudo evitar girarse a verlo.

—Así que, Harry —dijo—, ¿Estudias arqueología o algo parecido?

Louis debía haber hablado relativamente fuerte, porque hasta Liam dejó su historia para prestar atención. Niall fruncía el ceño, divertido, mirándolos, y Zayn sólo sonreía mirando la escena. Todavía algunos murmuraban discutiendo sobre marcas de cerveza.

Harry tragó su bocado, carraspeó y con los dedos jugando con los propios labios, habló:

—No, no realmente. Nada por el estilo, de hecho —dijo—. Estudio Leyes... Quería Sociología, pero, sabes... La familia y esas presiones.

Louis parpadeaba con una expresión algo desilusionada.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo Harry.

Zayn no pudo evitar la risita. Sería difícil salirse de esa situación. Si fuera él, se pondría rojo como un tomate y balbucearía una excusa sin pies ni cabeza. Pero Louis no era Zayn, así que miró a su amigo con regaño —aunque sonreía—, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Es que eres el vivo calco del profesor Hedwig-Smith.

Zayn resopló divertido, derrotado una vez más. _Por supuesto_ que Louis diría algo así. Por supuesto que aun estando intimidado y nervioso no tendría miedo.

Niall y Liam lo miraban con expresión curiosa, pero Harry apenas lo había mirado de reojo antes de volver la atención a Louis. Louis sonreía con fingida inocencia, como si la risa de Zayn no significara nada.

Fue Liam quién habló.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Bueno, cuando tu Zayn y yo éramos pequeños —dijo Louis, y Zayn no podía creer que fuera a contar _esa_ historia—, encontramos un libro de mi mamá. Saben... "Libros de mamás".

Todos parpadeaban en silencio, esperando que se explique mejor.

—Es un eufemismo para literatura erótica —dijo Zayn.

Louis rio y carraspeó antes de continuar el relato. Se acomodó el flequillo, mirando alrededor en la mesa para asegurarse que todos lo escuchen, pero finalmente volvió la atención a Harry.

—Bueno, la chica se llamaba Emily, creo, y estaba de expedición con el profesor Hedwig-Smith —explicó—, él era alto y de ojos verdes y largo cabello oscuro ensortijado, y yo estaba como perdidamente enamorado de él.

Zayn arqueó las cejas. No pensó que fuera a contar _eso_ también. Louis no dijo más, y aunque no tenía sentido porque no es como si no hubiese contado cosas más embarazosas que eso, estuvo agradecido de que no contara sobre aquel beso bajo las sábanas.

Harry sonreía tanto que sus dedos finalmente se rindieron intentando de jugar con sus labios. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, y miró a Louis con ojos pesados y húmedos. Se veía como si pudiera saltarle encima.

—Así que dices que me viste y pensaste, ahí va mi primer amor.

Louis rió con dulzura y recostó el mentón en su palma. Realmente podía ser encantador cuando lo intentaba.

—Pero tú no estudias arqueología, así que...

Harry rio también y se encogió de hombros. Llevó otro bocado a su boca.

—Siempre podría cambiar de carrera.

Todos, Louis incluido, rieron a carcajadas. Harry sólo llevó otro bocado a su boca, y cuando miró de nuevo a Louis, a él las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

x

Después de almorzar fueron a la playa. Zayn y Liam se fueron a pasear, porque Zayn no era fan del agua y a todos se les había dado por nadar lo más profundo que podían en el mar. El sol estaba fuerte, pero ellos tenían protector, y a lo lejos, cerca de donde doblaba la costa, había una montañita cubierta de pasto, y Liam había dicho que se vería bonito el mar desde allí.

Olvidaron llevar una toalla, así que al llegar se acostaron sobre el pasto en malla y espaldas desnudas. El cielo estaba azul, apenas dos o tres nubes sueltas navegando. El sol estaba tan fuerte como Niall había dicho que estaría, pero la brisa fresca de la costa los mantenía cómodos.

Liam estaba de perfil, mirándolo, y acariciando el tatuaje de alas que hacía poco más de un mes se había hecho encima de sus pectorales.

—¿No tendrías que ponerte extra protector? ¿No está sensible todavía? —preguntó.

—Me puse mucho —explicó, y llevó el brazo a su nuca para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo mejor.

—Y un beso con rouge, que clase de tatuaje heterosexual es ese —se burló Liam.

Zayn soltó una carcajada. Era un buen punto.

—Los chicos pueden llevar rouge —se defendió—, tú tienes labios bonitos, te quedaría.

—Mmmh, no lo sé —respondió avergonzado—, no creo que sea mi cosa.

Zayn no supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada. El sol le entibiaba las piernas y el tacto de Liam se sentía como cosquillas. Liam se agachó suavemente y dejó un beso justo allí donde estaba dibujado.

Zayn sonrió.

—Se me ocurren otros lugares que podrías besar —dijo.

—Eres un pervertido —lo acusó Liam, pero sus manos bajaron a su cintura y lo apretaron suavemente.

—Me refería a mis labios —se defendió.

Liam sonrió y se acercó a su boca y cuando lo besó sabía a protector solar, pero estaba bien.

x

Volvieron a la casa apenas se puso el sol. No estaban cansados, y el clima estaba perfecto, pero la brisa se había calmado y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de mosquitos, y habían olvidado llevar las cervezas de todas formas.

La casa de la tía de Niall se veía doblemente hippie cuando el sol se ponía: las luces eran anaranjadas y el grillerío afuera los hacía sentir como si estuvieran perdidos en un lugar fuera del mundo, del tiempo. Niall y Harry estaban sentados en el sillón, despatarrados y negándose a compartirlo, y el resto de los invitados estaban o en sillas, o sentados en almohadones en el piso. El mini-refri lleno de cervezas estaba en la Sala, y la noche estaba bonita para salir a beber afuera, pero habían tenido demasiados mosquitos por un día.

—¿Un cigarrillo? —murmuró Louis, acercándose a su lado.

Zayn asintió y lo siguió por la puerta corrediza hasta el patio trasero.

Louis había sido lo suficientemente terco como para creer que podría derrotar al sol él solito, sin protector. Había fallado, claramente, pero todavía se negaba a admitirlo (aunque debía haber algún motivo por el que no volvió a ponerse la camiseta desde que salieron de la playa). Estaba tan rojo que aún en las penumbras de la primera noche, Zayn podía notarlo.

—Eres jodidamente valiente, ¿te lo dije? —escupió, porque Louis estaba callado y por algún motivo se sentía raro—. El modo en que le hablaste a Harry hoy. Admirable, en serio.

Louis se rio orgulloso de sí mismo y dio una pitada a su cigarro.

—Nunca obtienes nada si no te arriesgas —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Era un bonito lema, pero Zayn no creía que pudiera seguirlo. Louis le ofreció el cigarrillo y Zayn lo tomó gustoso—. Tengo su número, me lo dio mientras todos se preparaban para ir a la playa. Para mandarme un tonto meme por whatsapp o cual fuera su excusa.

—Sutil —se rio Zayn.

—Estuve torturándome sobre si debo textearlo esta noche o no.

—Ve por ello —dijo Zayn.

Harry iba a decirle que sí, no había duda. Estaba embobado por Louis como todos los demás en la casa, pero algo entre ellos era distinto. Había química.

Como si acabaran de llamarlo con el pensamiento, la puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse. Harry quiso pasarse la mano por los rulos, pero el mar le había dejado el cabello tirante. Pareció notar que su actitud cool se había visto frustrada, porque se rodó los ojos a sí mismo. A Zayn le agradaba.

—Hey —dijo—, ¿les molesta si fumo hierba?

—Dudo que a la tía de Niall le hubiese molestado que fumes adentro —dijo Louis. Harry parpadeó, lentamente deteniéndose, y Louis tuvo que aclarar—. Quédate, bromeaba.

—Tienes que convidar, eso sí —dijo Zayn.

Harry asintió y encendió el porro. Louis dio una última pitada al cigarro y se lo ofreció a Zayn, pero como él no quiso sólo lo tiró al patio con un tincazo.

Fumaron en silencio un rato. Lo único que se oía era la reunión familiar dos patios más allá, y la música que entraba de la casa, y los grillos... Una tormenta de grillos haciendo música. Zayn se prometió que fumaría apenas un par de pitadas antes de entrar, porque correspondía que los dejara a solas, pero también: "nunca rechaces hierba gratis" era el único lema de Louis que Zayn era de hecho capaz de seguir.

Harry habló, rompiendo la burbuja.

—Oye, Louis... No iba a decirte nada porque pensé que sería raro, pero tú no tuviste problema en mencionar lo del profesor Hagrid-Smith.

—Es _Hedwig-_ Smith.

—Ese —sonrió Harry—, bueno y creí que quizás no sería tan raro.

Louis asintió y Harry agachó la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

—Tú, como, ¿subías vídeos a youtube hace unos años por casualidad?

Zayn frunció el ceño, porque, no. Nunca lo había hecho.

Pero Louis parpadeaba con una expresión extraña, y cuando habló miró a Zayn sonrosándose.

—Umm —dijo—, quizá.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Harry, sonriente.

Zayn tragó saliva porque, honestamente, el hecho de enterarse a esta altura de algo de Louis que no conocía se sentía extrañamente como traición o algo así. Era estúpido y lo sabía, porque él seguramente tenía secretos también —aunque no pudiera pensar en ninguno en ese momento—, y cuando era más pequeño solía odiar que dijeran que eran "carne y uña", porque los hacía sonar como si sus vidas estuvieran tan entrecruzadas que no tuvieran sentido sin el otro. Y sin embargo, pensar que hubo un tiempo en donde Louis hacía cosas así, sin que él lo supiera... Era estúpido, era realmente estúpido. Pero Zayn no podía evitar sentirse raro al respecto.

—Vi tu _cover_ de Look After You como doscientas cincuenta veces.

Louis estaba rojo como un tomate y evitando la mirada de Zayn. Harry dio un paso más cerca de Louis y el moreno agachó la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿Louis subía _covers_? ¿cantaba para todos en Internet? Y todo ese tiempo Zayn pensaba que tenía alguna suerte de privilegio sobre él, sobre eso. Pensó que era su secreto.

—Eres un mentiroso —dijo Louis. Zayn levantó la mirada y notó que estaba sonrojado y se mordía el labio, pero la timidez no era por Harry esa vez—, debe tener trescientas visitas en total.

—Doscientas cincuenta son mías, lo juro —dijo, y besó una cruz que dibujó con los dedos.

Sonreía, y Louis intentaba sonreír también, pero la mueca le salía algo rara. Era culpa de Zayn, que no debería estar ahí. Louis había elegido no contarle al respecto, por el motivo que fuera, y no debía ser bonito estar discutiendo con el chico que te gusta el cover de la canción con la cual besaste al otro chico en la habitación.

—¿Podrías cantarlo? —dijo Harry.

—No... No, yo. No soy bueno —murmuró.

Si lo era. Era jodidamente bueno.

—No seas tímido —dijo Zayn, y se sintió raro hablar después de haber curioseado una charla de la que no había sido parte—, no te queda —dijo, burlón. Louis le sonrió y se mordió el labio—. Yo voy a entrar, ya la escuché al menos mil veces —rió.

Se preguntó si Harry se daría cuenta de lo mezquino que se había sentido al decir eso. Si tenía idea de lo que dolía que hubiese visto un vídeo, que él no había visto, doscientas cincuenta veces, y de lo importante que se había sentido mencionar todas las otras que él lo había escuchado. A los gritos cuando el tema salía en la radio, o cantando sobre sus auriculares, o susurrando un estribillo en la fiesta de graduación justo antes del beso que Zayn le dio.

Antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, Zayn pudo escuchar claramente la voz meliflua de Louis.

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break...  
_ _Si no digo esto ahora, seguramente me quebraré..._

Zayn intentó, el resto de la noche, no pensar en esa canción. Ni en ese beso. Ni en esa noche. Ni en las tantas otras que habían venido después. Intentó no pensar en la boca de Louis, ni en cómo temblaba cuando Zayn lo follaba, ni en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando lo había follado sobre el colchón en el que tantas otras veces lo había oído murmurar aquella música.

No debería pensar en eso porque estaba con Liam, ahora, y porque Louis estaría con Harry antes de que termine la noche, y porque no follaban en meses, de todas formas. Sobre todo porque no se suponía que extrañara hacerlo. No era lo que habían acordado.

x

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando comenzó a sentirse raro continuar besando a Liam así. No es que el _beso_ supiera raro, pero es que estaban en una habitación a solas, con una cama matrimonial, y habían estado manoseándose como críos por tantos meses que sabía que Liam querría ir más lejos esa noche. Zayn no podía siquiera pensar al respecto, ese día. Seguía raro después de todo el asunto de Harry, Louis y Look After You.

Nadie llamaría a la una de la mañana si no se tratara de una emergencia. Liam no se ofendió cuando se alejó de su beso para responder.

—Es Louis —dijo frunciendo el ceño, antes de responder—, colega. Estás literalmente a dos habitaciones de distancia.

—No quería interrumpir en caso de que estuvieran follando —dijo Louis. Su voz sonaba frágil, en el mal sentido. Zayn tragó saliva (porque le preocupaba oírlo así y porque la idea de que Louis creía que él y Liam estaban follando se sentía incómoda)—. Pensé que si fuera el caso no atenderías y listo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Zayn, levantándose de la cama.

—Es que... Joder... Odio molestarte así, Zaynie, pero literalmente no puedo hacer nada, no aguanto mi cuerpo.

—Sólo dilo, Lou.

—Estoy quemado hasta la mierda, colega. Me duele la espalda y las mejillas y siento que voy a desmayarme de dolor cada vez que me rozo contra algo. Voy a terminar lleno de ampollas, lo sé. Es culpa del sol de aquí, te lo digo.

Zayn suspiró, desordenándose el cabello. _Es culpa tuya por no ponerte protector como todos te dijeron que hagas._ Pero no iba a decirle eso.

—Creo que hay una farmacia en la entrada del barrio. Iré a buscarte algo —dijo. Liam lo miraba preocupado, pero Zayn se apresuró a calmarlo con un despreocupado gesto de la mano—, tú métete a la ducha fría y te aviso cuando vuelva.

x

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Zayn seguía en el dormitorio de Louis. Liam había dejado de mensajearlo hacía más de una hora, y probablemente se había quedado dormido.

Louis estaba en la cama boca abajo, cubierto con toallas húmedas que hacía treinta minutos Zayn había sacado del freezer.

—Vamos a sacarlas ahora, bebé —dijo Zayn—, tienes que ponerte la crema otra vez.

—Ugh, no, se siente rico así —protestó Louis.

—Es para que no se te hagan tantas ampollas, vamos.

Louis suspiró, y Zayn tomó eso como un permiso. Quitó las toallas que ya estaban tibias de todas formas, y echó sobre su espalda un montón de aquella crema blanca.

—Soy un idiota —dijo Louis, mientras Zayn le desparramaba suavemente, asegurándose de dejar una fina capa como le había explicado la farmacéutica—. Arruiné tu noche.

—No te preocupes al respecto.

—Liam va a odiarme.

—Dudo que Liam sea capaz de odiar a alguien —admitió, divertido.

Era cierto: no sólo había sido comprensivo por Louis, sino que había acompañado a Zayn a la farmacia y se había quedado con ellos un rato, hasta que él decidió que se quedaría a pasar la noche así para cuidarlo. La espalda de Louis estaba realmente jodida.

—Realmente es dulce —dijo Louis—, es bueno que hayas conseguido uno tan bobo como tú.

— _Gracias_ —respondió Zayn irónico, y Louis se rio un instante, antes de que el dolor lo detenga—. Tú y Harry parecen ir por buen camino.

—Sí, joder. Es absolutamente adorable.

 _Adorable._ Zayn tenía muchas cosas bonitas que decir de Harry, porque, bueno, era un tipo guapo y Zayn gay; pero ese no era un adjetivo que le hubiese cruzado la cabeza.

—Y sus manos son gigantes, _joder —_ dijo Louis. Zayn se rio, eso sí era algo que había cruzado su cabeza—. Pensar que podría estar siendo follado por él en este momento si no fuera porque soy un estúpido terco que piensa que puede vencer al jodido sol.

Zayn no pudo controlar la carcajada. Louis diciendo que Harry lo follaría si se lo propusiera quizás era algo engreído, pero creía que tenía razón. Es que la forma en que lo miraba era bastante transparente.

—Tienes su número —lo consoló.

—Sí... Sí. Lo llamaré cuando estemos en Inglaterra.

x

Zayn estaba dormido cuando se oyó el golpeteo de la puerta. Primero abrió los ojos y vio a Louis desnudo a su lado, y sintió un montón de recuerdos volver a su mente y una extraña y bonita sensación de familiaridad. Después golpearon otra vez, y despegó los ojos del todo: Louis estaba semi-desnudo porque se había insolado en la playa, y Zayn estaba a su lado porque se había quedado toda la noche cambiándole las toallas frías y poniéndole cremas anti-quemaduras.

—Voy —dijo Zayn y al hablar despertó a Louis, quien frunció el ceño.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

Harry estaba del otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, un montón de toallas húmedas y frías, y cuatro sándwiches apilados en un plato.

—Hey —dijo Harry. Zayn quiso responder, pero aunque movió los labios tenía la voz todavía demasiado cansada—. Liam dice que no irás a la playa hoy porque Louis se siente algo mal y te quedarás a cuidarlo.

Claro. Eso recordaba. Antes de quedarse dormido, como a las siete de la mañana, había texteado a Liam explicándole la situación. Louis seguía sintiéndose horrible y no podría salir, y alguien debería quedarse con él.

—Te quedaste toda la noche, no me molesta quedarme con él —continuó Harry.

Zayn parpadeó en silencio un par de veces.

—Oh. No te preocupes, colega —dijo, algo tomado por sorpresa—, no hay problema. Además, Louis moriría si lo vieras así.

—¡Zayn! Voy a matarte —lo regañó Louis desde la cama. Zayn miró sobre su hombro y le sacó la lengua.

Al volver la mirada, Harry sonreía.

—Realmente no me importa, y además, no hay forma en que pueda verse tan mal.

Zayn se sonrió, mientras meditaba un segundo. No es que fuera a dejar a Harry entrar, porque Louis realmente lo mataría, pero había algo cierto en sus palabras. Las quemaduras de Louis no eran tan graves, pero tenía la piel de la espalda llena de pequeñísimas ampollas, y comenzaría a despelecharse en cualquier momento. Tenía ojeras después de esta toda la noche sin dormir, y la piel del rostro reseca y lastimada. Y no, no se veía tan mal.

—En serio, no te preocupes. Me quedaré con él hoy.

x

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Zayn subía a la habitación con un nuevo set de toallas sacadas del freezer. Traía también un par de cervezas y un mazo de cartas, porque Louis seguía rojo y adolorido, pero por lo menos podía sentarse. La casa estaba vacía, y había una calma especial por el silencio y la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana.

Zayn cubrió la espalda de Louis con las toallas, sonriéndose al verlo reaccionar al frío. Le dio el mazo de cartas, y él empezó a barajar mientras Zayn revoleaba las toallas por la puerta del baño. Se quitó la camiseta, porque hacía calor y porque estaban solos de todas formas, y se sentó con él en la cama.

—Míranos, jugando a las cartas como un par de viejos —dijo Louis. Zayn se encogió de hombros, no es que realmente le molestara—. Qué manera de arruinar el fin de semana...

—No es tan grave. Y ya estás mejor, esta noche podrás tomar una cerveza con todos abajo.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Liam va a matarme. Pasaste toda la noche en mi cuarto.

Zayn rodó los ojos.

—Me estuvo preguntando por ti toda la tarde, Lou. En serio, no te preocupes. Además, sabe que nada pasó entre nosotros.

Bajó un juego de cartas sobre la cama y al levantar la mirada, notó que Louis le arqueaba la ceja. Zayn se sonrió.

—Es decir, sabe que nada serio pasó entre nosotros —se corrigió, y luego a la defensiva—, ¡Es cierto! Además no hemos follado en, qué... ¿tres meses?

Louis asintió suavemente.

—Sí, es cierto —razonó Louis y luego se quedó pensando—. Sí, algo así, porque, fue antes de tu cumpleaños porque allí empezaron a salir con Liam.

—No estamos saliendo —se apresuró a decir.

—¿Cómo no van a estar saliendo si tienen una cita por semana? —preguntó frustrado.

No le creía, y Zayn entendía porque sabía que era sospechoso, pero es que simplemente no era cierto.

—Sólo vamos a cenar, o al cine. A veces le hago mamadas. Nos besamos mucho.

—¿Siguen sin follar? —preguntó Louis.

Zayn asintió, y Louis le palmeó dramáticamente el hombro, como si necesitara consuelo. Como si no fuera él el que siempre detenía la situación.

—Sólo que... Creo que cuando follemos significará algo, ¿sabes? —dijo—, como, lo volverá oficial o lo que sea.

—¿No te gusta?

—¡Sí! Por supuesto que me gusta, es sólo que... —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. No me siento listo para ser su novio.

_No estoy enamorado de él._

Louis suspiró y bajó su juego también. Zayn coló dos cartas en el de él.

—Honestamente no sé cómo aguantas, yo ya me hubiese rendido —dijo—. Desde que follamos no puedo pasar un par de semanas sin estar con alguien. Es como tortura.

—No es fácil —admitió, divertido—. A veces extraño como suenas cuando te follo.

Frunció el ceño. No debería haber dicho eso. No debería haberlo dicho con la voz tan raposa, y tan honestamente. Bajó otro juego y cuando levantó la mirada, Louis lo estudiaba silenciosamente.

Se mordió el labio.

—¿Es en serio que no están saliendo?

Zayn sonrió, leyendo sus pensamientos. Tuvo que admitir que aunque era infantil, se sentía jodidamente bien saber que pese a los múltiples amantes que había tenido, a la espalda cubierta de toallas heladas, al hecho de que el jodido profesor Hedwig-Smith estaba quedándose con ellos en la casa de la tía de Niall, la idea de una última ronda estuviera en sus pensamientos.

—No creo que estés en condiciones, Lou —aclaró.

Louis sonrió, y miró al costado fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto, antes de volver a verlo.

—Puedo ir arriba —dijo. Joder, sí. A Zayn le encantaba cuando iba arriba—. Mi garganta está perfecta para hacer todos los ruidos que extrañas tanto.

Zayn se humedeció los labios y asintió suavemente. Por un segundo, los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía como la noche en el hotel, levemente incómoda, absolutamente aterradora. Pero fue un segundo, apenas eso. Zayn tragó saliva, y sonriendo, echó al suelo las cartas.

Louis se quitó las toallas de la espalda y las tiró al piso de madera y a ninguno de los dos les preocupó mucho en ese momento. Se acercó a él, algo dubitativo. Tenía la nariz roja y despelechada y los labios hinchados de mordérselos.

Lo besó suave y húmedo, como una burbuja. Zayn no se movió, temiendo que podría romperlo. Apenas abrió la boca y respondió su beso suavemente chupando su labio inferior. Si fuera por él —si fuera por las instrucciones que le daba su cuerpo—, saltaría sobre él y lo tiraría sobre la cama y mordería sus labios y su cuello y sus pezones. Pero Louis estaba adolorido todavía. Zayn lo sabía porque pese a la delicadeza de su beso, su respiración agitada delataba la misma ansiedad que él sentía. Debía dolerle la espalda y el rostro y él no quería lastimarlo. Si esa iba a ser la última vez, Zayn quería que fuera un lindo recuerdo.

Zayn se acomodó contra el respaldar de la cama. La ventana estaba abierta, pero no había casas tan altas en la cuadra y nadie podría verlos. La luz entrababa blanca y tibia, y mientras Louis se acomodaba sobre su regazo, la brisa le acariciaba con pereza el flequillo. Realmente se veía bonito, rojo y suave y delicado y bonito.

Louis se escupió la palma, y sentado allí, comenzó a acariciarse. Sus manos alternaban entre él y Zayn, y después, húmedas, envolvían suavemente a los dos y bajaba con la humedad de su saliva sobre la cabecita de uno y de otro y Zayn realmente no podía creer que hubiesen estado tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, así. Sin tocarse. Se sentía tan bien, que era increíble que hubiese sobrevivido sin ello.

—Yo... —dijo Louis, y su voz... ¡joder! Su voz, suave y murmurada así—, siempre uso protección cuando estoy con otras personas.

—Okay —dijo Zayn.

Sí, okay. No quería usar condón tampoco.

—Ellos siempre dicen lo mismo pero no puedo creerles —dijo Louis, y su voz temblaba cuando la palma tocaba el lugar justo.

Zayn estaba duro ya —estaba con una semi apenas habían terminado el beso—, y podía sentir la carne de Louis lista también.

—No quiero oír sobre ellos ahora, bebé —dijo Zayn y se acercó a besarlo, tan delicado como antes—. Confío en ti —susurró sobre su boca.

Louis asintió y se reincorporó en sus rodillas para hacerle lugar a Zayn. Él no quería tocarlo... Es decir, sí, moría por hacerlo, pero no quería lastimarle la piel sensible. Tocó su trasero de todas formas, lo estiró bien mientras lo bajaba sobre sí hasta que su carne encontró la entrada.

Zayn se mordió el labio.

—Joder, bebé —dijo, y ni siquiera había entrado pero es que... Joder, en serio.

Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Louis, mientras él bajaba haciéndolo entrar. Estaba apretado y caliente y Zayn no podía creer que esa sería la última vez. Louis soltaba los quejidos más ricos mientras él entraba cada vez más. Ni siquiera estaba en el fondo, cuando Louis empezó a moverse.

Zayn tuvo que soltar su trasero y bajar las manos a las sábanas, para descargar su frustración sobre ellas. Tenía ganas de agarrarlo por la cadera, de rodearlo por la espalda, de tomar su nuca y acercarlo en un beso bruto y caliente y desgarrado como aquella sensación innombrable en su pecho.

Louis se movía suavemente y cada vez que Zayn entraba y salía de él, Louis lo entraba un poco más. Suspiraba, y murmuraba su nombre entrecortado y Zayn sólo podía decir, "bebé" una y otra vez.

—Dueles tan rico, bebé —balbuceaba—, te extrañaba tanto.

Louis no respondía más que moviéndose más rápido, más que depositando suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios cada vez que Zayn olvidaba su nombre. Cada vez que Zayn olvidaba que era Louis a quien tenía allí, a su mejor amigo, al mismo que ayer contaba anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando estaban en la escuela. El mismo mejor amigo con el que había follado muchas veces.

Zayn no podía llamarlo Louis porque no creía que cupiera en su nombre todas las formas en las que quería llamarlo. Porque no se extraña a tu mejor amigo como él lo había extrañado, porque no se sentiría tan bien follar con alguien con quien no tienes nada serio. Zayn sabía que era la mezcla de sensaciones. La nostalgia, el miedo ante aquella etapa nueva que a los dos se les abría. Sabía que los meses de amigos con derecho habían sido fáciles y cómodos y que quizás había extrañado esa sensación de seguridad. Zayn sabía que no debería leer demasiado en cómo se sentía, pero Louis se movía y murmuraba su nombre y era cada vez más difícil no abrazarlo por la espalda, no acercarlo más, no comer su boca y su lengua y su aliento.

—Te extrañé tanto, bebé —dijo otra vez, y no debería, quizás no debería.

—Te extrañé también, amor.

x

Zayn se bañó primero, y luego se apresuró a limpiar el cuarto y a meter las toallas húmedas en el freezer. La ventana abierta de había ocupado del olor, pero no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente culpable cada vez que entraba en la habitación.

Louis salió de la ducha unos minutos después, en bóxer, y con la piel helada. Se había bañado en ducha fría, como él le había recomendado. Se secaba el pelo suavemente con la toalla, como si no quisiera mover demasiado su cabeza para que nada doliera.

Sonrió al ver la pieza ordenada y la cama estirada, y luego miró por la ventana que el sol se ponía.

—El cielo está bonito —dijo, mientras se acercaba al marco y apoyaba allí las manos.

Zayn lo cubrió con las toallas frías y se acomodó a su lado, agachándose y apoyando los codos sobre el marco de madera. El sol se ponía bonito sobre los techos de las casas y la línea del mar. El silencio se sentía un poco más fresco que de costumbre, pero todavía tibio. Siempre era tibio con Louis.

—Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis. Zayn tragó saliva—, es decir, no serán oficiales pero sí están algo así como juntos.

—Sí, quizás —admitió derrotado—. Fue mi culpa, debería haberme detenido. No te tortures al respecto.

Louis no hablaba, y Zayn no se atrevía a mirar en su dirección. No quería verlo con expresión culpable, no quería que esas emociones se cruzaran con ellos. Nostalgia, miedo, confusión, eso podía soportarlo. Culpa, nunca.

—Liam es genial —dijo Louis.

—Lo es.

—Cuídalo, Zayn. No vuelvas a hacer tonterías.

Zayn rió. Eso era nuevo. Louis siendo la voz de su conciencia.

—Lo juro —dijo y luego de suspirar se enderezó hasta estar a su altura—. Pero, hey, Lou... —Lo acercó por la cabeza, porque era el único lugar de su cuerpo que podía tocar sin lastimarlo—. Nos merecíamos un adiós, ¿sí? Una despedida.

Louis sonrió.

—Supongo —murmuró.

—Ahora yo iré con Liam y tú terminarás casado con el profesor Hedwig-Smith y no habrá arrepentimientos.

—Todavía no sé su apellido y ya imagino que será decepcionante —comentó Louis divertido—, tantos garabatos de "Louis Hedwig-Smith Tomlinson" que irán aparar al a basura.

Zayn se rio. Sí, eso estaba bien. Quizás era un recuerdo todavía semi-amargo de su última vez, pero podía manejarlo. Es decir, no había forma en que una última vez con Louis fuera absolutamente dulce. Siempre sería un final.

Miraron el atardecer, el lila perderse dando lugar al celeste y el azul cayendo sobre ellos como un manto oscuro.

Por la calle de tierra venían los chicos, caminando. Zayn los notó primero y notó que Louis estaba demasiado distraído mirando las nubes, así que le dio un suave codazo y señaló a la calle con el mentón. Liam venía junto a Niall, mientras que Harry iba un poco más atrás hablando con los irlandeses.

Zayn infló el pecho para juntar la voz, y finalmente clamó.

—¡Liam!

Él reaccionó al oír su nombre, pero sin saber dónde mirar se giró alrededor algo confundido. Era bonito, realmente lo era. Niall le dio un suave coscorrón y señaló por la ventana, y cuando Liam miró en su dirección alzó los brazos y saludó. Dijo algo, pero la voz se oyó camuflada a lo lejos.


	8. Octavo paso: Deja que rompan contigo

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE ESTAR HECHO UN ESTROPAJO POR MOTIVOS DIFERENTES.**

 

Era viernes por la noche, y Zayn estaba solo en el departamento. En los últimos días de verano se había adelantado una brisa otoñal que ahora entraba por el balcón, fresca y silenciosa, y jugaba con el humo de su porro y su desordenado cabello. Zayn se sentía raro. Habría culpado a la hierba de no ser porque la incomodidad venía de antes. De algún momento imposible de asir que bien podría ubicar horas, meses, o años atrás.

Louis había salido con Harry esa noche. Desde que habían vuelto de Irlanda se la habían pasado mensajeándose, pero Louis había optado por la estrategia de hacerse desear porque consideraba que si el sexo era mucho menos que _orgasmantástico_ cuando llegara, sería una terrible decepción; se jugaban años de proyecciones y fantasías en ese encuentro. Harry finalmente había rogado por una cita la semana anterior, y Louis había dicho que fue jodidamente perfecta, pero no lo había besado de todas formas. Esa noche, antes de salir por segunda vez con él, al cine y a cenar más tarde, decidió que lo besaría, pero nada más. La última fase de su estrategia consistía en pasar toda la semana mandándole fotos y mensajes subidos de tono, para que cuando se vieran nuevamente el fin de semana próximo Harry no pudiera contenerse.

Zayn lo envidiaba, un poco. Él y Louis habían tenido relaciones decenas de veces, pero nunca había sido objeto de un plan tan deliciosamente doloroso. Algunas veces Louis acariciaba su nuca cuando estaban en un bar, con sus amigos; era un gesto suave que podría confundirse con un perezoso coscorrón, pero que las continuas noches juntos habían transformado en el símbolo tácito de una invitación. Louis hacía eso, y después se perdía en la noche, y Zayn pasaba el resto de las horas hasta la madrugada con un cosquilleo en la panza y ganas de follarlo, y lo besaba con un hambre profundo y amargo apenas estaban en el ascensor del edificio. Era una sensación bonita, pero distinta a lo que Harry debería sentir; Louis no estaba jugando con él producto del alcohol y el deseo en una noche impulsiva. Lo hacía porque quería que el esperado encuentro significara algo, que fuera lo más parecido a sus incontables fantasías, y sobre todo, aunque jamás lo admitiría, porque estaba absolutamente aterrorizado.

Dio la última pitada al porro y después de apagarlo guardó lo que quedaba en el bolsillo. Era viernes por la noche, y Zayn debería estar preparándose para su cita también, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Louis y en el beso que le daría a Harry y en lo mucho que daría por saber cómo se sentía. Esa era la incomodidad en su cuerpo, la sensación extraña y pesada a la que se rehusaba a nombrar hasta a su propia consciencia. La que había despertado cuando Harry mencionó un vídeo de youtube, o cuando vio el modo en que Louis lo miraba, o quizás años atrás, tantos que Zayn se negaba a contarlos.

Miró el reloj. Eran las ocho. Habían quedado cerca de las nueve en la estación de trenes y Liam siempre llegaba temprano, pero nunca se enojaba cuando Zayn llegaba tarde de todas formas. Era un chico absolutamente maravilloso, y Zayn no se cansaba de pensar en ello. Era amable, sencillo y sensible, que coleccionaba piedras bonitas que encontraba en los paseos, y cantaba las canciones más dulces cuando se lo pedía, y cuando lo besaba apretaba su cintura como si Zayn fuera el más valioso de sus tesoros. Le perdonaba todo: que llegara tarde, que a veces no respondiera los mensajes, que olvidara cosas que le había contado mil veces y hasta las tontas escenas que inventaba para pelear y no lidiar con la falta de intimidad entre ellos, y Zayn odiaba saber que le perdonaría eso, también, si acaso se atreviera a decírselo. Que en lugar de prepararse para su cita estuviera abriendo una ventana de incógnito para ver el vídeo una vez más.

Había sido trabajoso encontrarlo. Louis no había usado su nombre, y el vídeo tenía tan pocas vistas que estaba casi al final del sistema de búsqueda por la canción. Zayn había estado casi una hora hasta encontrar la foto de Louis entre las opciones. Se veía joven. Era de apenas tres años atrás, pero se sentía como si décadas hubiesen pasado. Las paredes de su cuarto en el video estaban repletas de posters de adolescencia, y Louis se veía suave y casi niño con nada de vello facial y había algo en sus labios rosados que Zayn sólo podía describir como no-probados, por estúpido que sonara.

_¡Hola! Soy Louis y voy a hacer un cover de mi banda preferida The Fray. Esto es Look After You, por favor dejen su opinión sincera, ¡sólo tengo dieciséis!_

A veces Zayn escuchaba la canción una y otra vez, y otras se quedaba minutos mirando el inicio del vídeo, debatiéndose entre la risa por ver a Louis siendo tan adorablemente embarazoso, o aquel dolor intenso que parecía anidar cada vez más hondo en su propio pecho. Era una sensación horrible.

Esta vez, Zayn puso play, y cerró los ojos, e hizo de cuenta que no estaba solo en el departamento, ignorando su celular. Estaba en otra época, en otra ciudad, en la habitación de Louis, con él: Zayn recostado en la cama, Louis sentado en ella también, descansando su cuerpo sobre la pared mientras jugaba con su celular. Escuchaban Green Day, o lo que fuera que escuchaban durante los meses de su obsesión con The Fray, y el aleatorio del reproductor soltó la canción con el piano y la batería que ya conocían de memoria. Zayn se reincorporó sobre sus codos, corriendo la mirada de su revista para arquear las cejas a Louis acusatoriamente –¡Aquí vas de nuevo! Louis se rió, rodando los ojos, pero no se contuvo cantarla de todas formas. Cuando Look After You comenzaba a sonar, a veces Louis la aullaba, exagerando gestos dramáticos, dependiendo de su público, del contexto o de su nivel de alcohol en sangre; otras veces la murmuraba, perdido en sus propios pensamientos con un hilo de voz aguda y casi quebrada. Esa vez, la que Zayn recordaba ahora, con los ojos cerrados, solo en la habitación, Louis la había cantado orgulloso, mirándolo a los ojos como si de una serenata se tratara. Zayn lo acompañaba con la mímica de sus labios porque temía que el más mínimo sonido arruinaría ese momento.

El recuerdo sabía tibio y dulce y Zayn recordaba sentir algo extraño en la panza que nunca había sentido antes, y que nunca dejaría de sentir después. Si Zayn creyera en el destino, quizás diría que era la anticipación a un beso que llegaría años más tarde, en el baile; que por eso se le había puesto la piel de gallina cuando Louis llegó al estribillo, y por eso no había podido correr la mirada de sus labios después, cuando la canción hubo pasado y conversaban sobre el trabajo práctico para clase de biología. Esa sensación ya nunca lo abandonaría, pero Zayn se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Ahora, tres años después, escuchaba un _cover_ por trigésima vez en semanas y se mordía los labios porque descubría que seguía allí. Esas cosquillas en la panza y esa ansiedad en los dedos y ese vacío en sus labios que morían por pronunciar un nombre y unas palabras que podrían cambiar todo, para siempre.

La canción terminó, y Zayn levantó la mirada. Louis en la pantalla se veía algo raro e incómodo mientras se acercaba a la cámara para apagarla, y terminar el vídeo súbitamente. Antes de la negrura del final, Zayn vio sus labios otra vez y no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aquella tarde en su dormitorio, lo hubiese besado? ¿Dónde estarían ahora? ¿Vivirían juntos todavía, o la distancia entre ellos hubiese sido tan grande que habrían perdido su amistad para siempre? ¿Habría Louis subido el video con esa canción y lo hubiese el profesor Hedwig-Smith visto? ¿Habría Louis conocido a Harry y estaría en una cita con él esa noche? ¿Habría Zayn salido con Emory? ¿Habría perdido la virginidad antes de llegar a la Universidad? ¿Habría conocido a Liam? Pero sobre todo, ¿se sentiría igual de solo ahora? Y quizás, más importante todavía, ¿lo habría Louis besado de vuelta?

¿Siquiera importaba?

Zayn se refregó los ojos y frunció el ceño para guardar las lágrimas. No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas, y había palabras agolpándose en su boca desesperadas por ser gritadas, pero no sabía qué quería hacer con todo eso –las preguntas, las palabras, y el hueco en el pecho. Sólo sabía que se sentía jodidamente encerrado y solo allí adentro, pero que no podía estar con Liam tampoco.

**Lo siento, Li. Tendré que cancelar esta noche.**

**otra vez?**

Cortante. Zayn tragó saliva. Era comprensible, después de las últimas peleas inventadas para las que esa noche se suponía sería la reconciliación.

**Sólo no me siento bien.**

**nunca te sientes bien cuando hacemos planes.**

**Lo siento.**

**si no estás descompuesto estás cansado o solo de malhumor.**

**y está bien si no quieres verme pero podrías solo decírmelo.**

Zayn no podía, ese era el problema. Sabía cuánto dolería y no quería lastimarlo así.

**estoy cansado de esperar por ti y intentar adivinar que demonios te pasa.**

_E intentar. Qué_.

Zayn era un idiota.

**quizas seria mejor solo no hacer planes otra vez y ya**

Quizás. Zayn no se atrevió a responder eso, pero su silencio bastó para que Liam encontrara su respuesta.

**perfecto.... nos vemos.**

Zayn miró la pantalla en silencio, hasta que Liam dejó de estar _en línea_ , y después suspiró. Sí, okay. No era "perfecto" pero era... Zayn se sentía peor que antes. Con un vacío en su pecho y con ansiedad en las manos y con ganas de gritar, pero también más liviano con una repentina sensación de tranquilidad que duró lo que tardó su angustia en volver a adueñarse de él. Ese instante, de todas formas, estuvo bien. Sintió que su vida no estaba del todo jodida.

Mandó un último mensaje.

**Lo siento. xx**

Después, ya que la soledad del departamento todavía apretaba, buscó su suéter en el comedor, dejó su celular en la mesa, y salió a tomar aire. No cambiaría mucho, porque las preguntas seguirían sin respuesta, y se negaba a siquiera pensar en las palabras que quería decir, pero el aire fresco lo ayudaría a despejarse y así, por lo menos, no pondría el video otra vez.

x

Cuando llegó al departamento, adormecidas sus manos producto de la hierba, y cansada la boca de tanto apretar los dientes, el departamento había dejado de sentirse como una solitaria cueva. Las luces estaban prendidas, y la presencia de Louis se anunció aún antes de que Zayn lo viera por el nuevo desorden en la mesa y el sofá. Cuando Zayn lo vio asomarse desde la pieza siento una patética sensación de alivio que pronto se convirtió en culpa.

—Joder, bebé —dijo Louis al verlo, y luego de un abatido suspiro se acercó veloz a él y lo abrazó por los hombros—, estaba preocupado por ti.

Zayn no sabía por qué lo estaba, pero aceptó el abrazo de todas formas, y hundió la nariz en su cuello. Olía al perfume que se había puesto para salir y a loción de afeitar y a los cigarrillos baratos que había comprado ese mes para tener margen y pagar la mitad de la cuenta en los lugares caros a donde Harry lo llevaba a cenar.

Louis le acarició la nuca hasta la coronilla, sin sentidos ocultos esta vez, y luego lo separó bruscamente del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Zayn había extrañado tanto el contacto y la hierba lo tenía tan ido que buscó su cintura con las manos y lo apretó suavemente. Louis no pareció notarlo.

—Liam le escribió a Harry cuando estábamos en la cena —explicó—. Realmente lo hiciste enfadar esta vez.

—Lo sé.

Louis frunció el ceño suavemente sin correr la mirada.

—Harry estaba... Él dice que Liam es sensible y estaba preocupado, pero honestamente yo sé que tú eres peor así que no me molestó venir a chequear cómo estabas y cuando vi tu celular aquí, yo...

Zayn agachó la mirada y apretó un poco más fuerte su cintura.

—Arruiné tu cita —dijo y luego, aunque no debería—: ¿lo besaste?

Louis rió brevemente y se encogió de hombros, antes de volver a abrazarlo. Esta vez Zayn reposó el mentón sobre su hombro y miró con ojos cansados y perdidos la cortina de aliens que Louis había comprado y bailaba suavemente empujada por la misma brisa fresca de más temprano. Louis lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y Zayn soltó su cintura para hacer lo mismo. Le dolía lo bien que se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás, bebé?

—No bien —admitió.

Louis acarició su espalda como su mamá lo hacía cuando era pequeño y sabía que contenía las lágrimas. Zayn no iba a llorar ahora de todas formas.

—Liam te adora —dijo Louis. A Zayn la culpa se le volvió náusea y se aferró todavía más fuerte para alejar la sensación de mareo—, las cosas estarán bien.

Zayn no dijo nada, porque no supo qué. No podía decirle a Louis que no le importaba realmente, porque entonces le preguntaría por qué siquiera salía con él de todas formas y Zayn tendría que decirle la verdad: que no estaba seguro, pero que probablemente porque Louis había estado follando otras personas de todas formas y se suponía que él debería hacer lo mismo. Aunque no quería hacerlo realmente. Aunque no lo había hecho.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué... —continuó Louis—. Está loco por ti. Lo he visto.

Era cierto, Zayn lo había visto también. Era el motivo de su culpa y de las náuseas y el mareo; lo mucho que era querido —de las formas incorrectas por las personas incorrectas— y lo poco que le bastaba. Porque Liam lo adoraba, tanto que se había dejado usar por incontables semanas y meses, y él era lo suficientemente tonto para no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Porque Louis lo quería también, tanto que había dejado por la mitad su estrategia de meses para consolar un corazón que estaba roto por las razones incorrectas, y él era lo suficientemente terco para atreverse a que eso le supiera a poco.

Louis adoraba a Zayn, pero él quería que lo adorara de un modo distinto. Como adoraba a Harry. Como, trágicamente, Zayn lo adoraba a él.

Pero Zayn era terco y tonto, no valiente. Nunca valiente. Mascullo las palabras y las preguntas y las escondió en aquel hueco sin fondo que era su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras Louis seguía acariciando su espalda, intentando aflojar lágrimas que sencillamente no estaban allí. Porque los mensajes de Liam no habían dolido y porque el dolor que sentía era tan viejo y tan enmarañado con sus huesos y su carne que era parte de él. Zayn sabía que podía controlarlo.

—Es porque... —murmuró Louis, adivinando respuestas en el silencio de Zayn—, ¿todavía tienes miedo de tu primera vez?

Zayn rió con amargura tan brevemente que se oyó como un suspiro. No sabía a lo que se refería después de haber follado tantas veces juntos, pero le recordó a ese beso que Louis había olvidado por años y a esa familiar sensación de desconsuelo. Se alejó suavemente de él, cortando con ese abrazo que era francamente un sabotaje a su propia salud mental. Por más cómodo que se sintiera, no era su hogar. Y aunque hubiese cortinas de aliens en la cocina, ese departamento no era el de Louis, no del mismo modo en que lo había sido para él todo ese tiempo.

Louis lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Cuando empezamos a... —Carraspeó—. Dijiste que no querías que te follen por primera vez y hemos, umm... Practicado suficientes cosas, pero...

Louis se sonrojó y apretó los labios para disimular una sonrisa que la entrenada mirada de Zayn reconoció de todas formas.

—Nunca eso —dijo Zayn, completando su frase.

Louis tragó saliva y asintió.

—¿Es eso, bebé? —dijo.

—No lo sé —dijo Zayn aunque era mentira.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Todavía puedo... —dijo—. Si es lo que quieres.

Zayn se sonrió porque nunca pensó que la idea de volver a follar con Louis dolería tanto, y porque nunca había creído que querría doler así.

—Harry y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, ni siquiera...

 _Ni siquiera se habían besado._ Zayn sintió un alivio infantil del que no estuvo orgulloso.

—No se lo diré a Liam —prometió.

Zayn tragó saliva y lo observó en silencio. Lo peor de todo es que era cierto. Que Louis lo follaría aunque no fuera con su estrategia de conquistar a Harry y que guardaría un secreto del que no estaría orgulloso para no arruinar la estrategia que imaginaba Zayn tenía con Liam.

—Pensé que no querías engañar, dijiste que estaba mal —dijo Zayn.

Louis asintió.

—Lo sé, pero... Técnicamente están peleados, ¿verdad? Liam dijo que había cortado contigo. Y será para mejor.

Zayn no supo por qué sonrió ni por qué eso, sobre todas las cosas, lo hizo quebrar lo suficiente para que se humedecieran sus ojos.

—¿Lo será?

Louis sonrió también y le acarició las mejillas.

—Lo juro.

Sobrevino a ellos un silencio tan frío y tan hueco que Zayn creyó que podía oír la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Agachó suavemente la cabeza buscando la caricia de las manos de Louis y se sentía tan tibia que Zayn tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo consciente por no llorar.

Louis se acercó un poco más a él. Buscó su boca con un beso mudo e indeciso y Zayn cerró los ojos porque con los labios podía ver la infinitud de colores que era Louis, los tonos de lila, rojo y naranja, tantos y tan bonitos que entibiaban el mismo silencio. Eran los mismos de cada caricia y palabra de aliento que habían hechizado a Zayn desde pequeño, hasta hacerlo creer que había encontrado su para siempre en el pequeño diablito de la cuadra que lo obligaba a salir a jugar a la vereda y se quedaba en su casa los días de lluvia, jugando videojuegos y quejándose de sus hermanas.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —murmuró aunque no debería.

Louis apenas se separó de su boca para responder, y bajó la mano de su mejilla hasta su cuello.

—Será para mejor.

Zayn negó suavemente.

—Pero, ¿quieres? —Insistió—, porque odiaría si no quisieras y sólo lo hicieras porque...

Louis lo acercó por la nuca y lo besó más y mejor, pero todavía tibio.

—Te extraño, siempre te extraño —dijo sonriendo sobre su boca—, no es un sacrificio para mí.

Zayn sonrió y se dejó besar durante el segundo en que aquella sensación agridulce lo dejó atontado. Después se rindió a su propio instinto, y volvió a buscar su cintura con las manos y la apretó suavemente hasta sentirlo temblar como siempre lo hacía cuando Zayn lo tocaba desesperado por follarlo. Louis le mordió el labio suavemente y después lo soltó.

—Vamos —dijo, bajando la mano por su brazo hasta enredarla en sus dedos. Tironeó de él—. La cama.

Zayn asintió y se dejó llevar. Louis se veía raro, como poseído por una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad. Zayn bromearía sobre lo absolutamente pasivo que era su amigo si la idea de ir encima por una vez lo tenía comportándose así, pero no se sentía como si fuera siquiera capaz de bromear, con todo el asunto de la revelación de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Lo pensó y luego cerró los ojos bien fuerte porque ahí estaban, las palabras que no se atrevía a decir, de las que se había escondido toda la noche. Había sido lo suficientemente crédulo de pensar que podía guardarlas para siempre de si mismo, y ahora lo era para asegurarse de que estaría bien siempre y cuando no las dijera, como si se tratara de algo en su control.

Louis lo empujó sobre la cama. Zayn abrió los ojos y se deshizo en temblorosos suspiros al verlo quitarse la camiseta. Era bonito, era la cosa. Louis siempre lo había sido y Zayn siempre lo había sabido, y aunque hubiese estado enamorado de él por meses, años, probablemente, la revelación hacía que fuera consciente de cómo se sentía. Verlo tan bonito y dispuesto para él y los colores en los que se encendía su piel y como podía saborearlo con los dedos en el aire, sin tocarlo siquiera. Zayn tragó saliva. Louis se subió sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado y el trasero sobre su miembro que empezaba a endurecerse. Zayn subió las manos por sus muslos hasta la cintura otra vez y acarició su piel desnuda que olía a música. Lo acarició tan suavemente que hizo a Louis arquearse sobre él y presionarse sobre su carne y cuando sus yemas sintieron la piel de gallina esta se le contagió a los brazos también. Louis se mordió el labio y se acomodó el flequillo y al bajar la mirada sobre Zayn, sonrió.

—Quítate la ropa, amor —dijo.

Zayn odiaba lo mucho que amaba cuando Louis lo llamaba así.

—Quítamela tú.

Louis se mordió el labio otra vez y luego asintió. Se alejó de la caricia de Zayn y comenzó a desvestirlo. Bajó el cierre de su suéter primero, con una lentitud y delicadeza que probablemente estaba sólo en la mente de Zayn. Quizás era la hierba que lo había suspendido encima del tiempo y por eso iba y venía del presente a momentos meses y años atrás, y por eso Louis lo desvestía apresurado y nervioso y él se sentía como si pudiera distinguir en instantes cada roce de sus dedos sobre la tela de su camiseta. Quizás era lo bonito que Louis se veía, y el daño que le había hecho pronunciarse a sí mismo las palabras prohibidas, porque se sentía algo tonto, incapaz de correr la mirada mientras Louis le hacía sacar un brazo primero, y después el otro, antes de sacarle la camiseta también y tirarlo de nuevo sobre el colchón, la espalda desnuda sobre las sábanas frescas.

—¿Cómo deberíamos hacer esto? —dijo Louis.

—Si va contra tus principios ser activo por una vez, podemos dejarlo —dijo Zayn.

Y quizás sí podía bromear al fin de cuentas, porque Louis se veía bonito cuando lo miraba así, arqueando las cejas y disimulando la sonrisa en un gesto enojado. Louis le pellizcó los pezones como venganza y Zayn apresó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo acercó para reincorporarse y besarlo.

—Debería... —Murmuró Louis entre huecos de los besos—. ¿Debería lamerte como tú lo hiciste?

—Sólo bésame —dijo Zayn—: hay lubricante —" _y no me importa, y_ "—, sólo quiero que me beses.

Louis lo besó. Húmedo y caliente, con las manos sobre su piel. Lo besó y lo lamió y lo mordió hasta que Zayn tuvo los labios tan hinchados que ya no pudo sentir más que el rojo violento al que sabían sus besos y el sabor amargo de su saliva y hasta que el perfume agobiante de la tristeza fue tan espeso que tapo el olor de los cigarrillos baratos que Louis fumaba. Lo besó hambriento, gimiendo sobre su boca y apretando su miembro sobre la tela del jean, hasta que Zayn estuvo tan desesperado y roto que rogó.

—Fóllame —dijo y luego apretó bien fuerte los labios porque no sabía si quería repetir la misma palabra hasta el cansancio o confesarle que lo amaba.

Louis respiró agitado, y se alejó de él para bajarle el pantalón y los boxers y buscar el lubricante en su mesita de luz. Se desvistió también, y Zayn se sentía algo culpable por estar haciendo eso, pero Louis estaba duro y con un manchón húmedo en su ropa interior y eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Louis se puso lubricante en el miembro y luego un poco más en los dedos.

Se acomodó sobre Zayn y se sonrió al verlo morderse los labios cuando tocó su entrada con la humedad fría del lubricante. Zayn lo vio morderse los labios para contener el comentario, pero Zayn pudo oírlo de todos modos. _Alguien era un pasivo enclosetado._

—Dime si duele, o... —dijo Louis, acomodándose entre sus piernas y presionando su carne suavemente sobre su entrada.

Ni siquiera había puesto sus dedos antes —ni siquiera lo había hecho Zayn en lo que sentía como años— y cuando entró en él se sintió caliente e intenso y como si algo entre ellos cambiara para siempre. Zayn arqueó la espalda, acomodándose a él, y Louis acarició su vientre y luego metió las manos bajo su espalda y bajó con su boca hasta sus pezones que lamió y mordió mientras terminaba de empujarse dentro de él.

—Sólo bésame —dijo Zayn—, por favor no dejes de besarme.

Louis dejó besos de camino hasta su boca y cuando llegó allí le regaló los besos más desesperados y silvestres, que Zayn respondió gimiendo sobre su boca, y rasguñando su espalda, mientras Louis se empujaba adentro y afuera de él, acercando su cuerpo por la cintura.

Sabía rico —el beso y el sexo también—, distinto a todo lo demás. Algo de la respiración de Louis y la intensidad de sus embestidas, y el modo en que susurraba "¿Estás bien, amor?" cuando sus gemidos eran demasiado intensos o demasiado rotos. Quizás era lo cercano a él que se sentía, con los recuerdos de años mezclándose en uno —en ese—, y el calor de su cuerpo y el sudor de la piel de uno y otro mezclándose sobre ellos, y lo amargo que se sentía saberse solo estando con él, la distancia infinita que ponían entre ellos las palabras que Zayn no sabía más que callar. Quizás era que era mucho, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; más de lo que había sentido en toda su vida, más grande que el primer beso bajo las sábanas y la primera vez en el hotel y aquella tarde en que Zayn era adolescente y lo había escuchado cantar y había pensado, sin saberlo siquiera, que quería besarlo. Ese momento era más grande que todo, y cuando llegó la embestida final el beso fue tan _grave_ sobre su boca, la presión de su cuerpo tan inmensa, que Zayn se corrió también, temblando de fascinación por la absoluta perfección de un instante feliz. Era tanto lo que Louis le había dado esa noche, que Zayn tuvo que apretar los ojos bien fuertes para no llorar, para no odiarse porque eso no fuera suficiente.

Louis lo llenó de besos en la mejilla y el cuello, antes de salirse de él. Dejó el condón en el suelo y pateó el lubricante de la cama y se acostó al lado de Zayn, acariciándolo por la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo.

Zayn asintió suavemente.

—¿Te gustó?

Todavía sin abrir los ojos, asintió nuevamente y sonrió. Oyó a Louis reír con dulzura y eso le llenó la panza de mariposas.

—Bien —dijo Louis—. A mí me gustó también, sorprendentemente —bromeó.

Zayn rio y se mordió los labios, y Louis lo empujó sobre su propio cuerpo por la cintura, hasta que Zayn tuvo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y estuvo cubierto por su abrazo. Zayn abrió los ojos porque se supo a salvo en aquella silenciosa oscuridad, y se sorprendió orgulloso de no llorar pese a lo mucho que le dolía el pecho.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche —dijo, porque no podía decirle que quería besarlo otra vez, era demasiado tarde.

Louis lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Okay.


	9. Noveno paso: Confiésale tu amor

**Y ASEGÚRATE DE QUE TE ROMPA EL CORAZÓN.**

 

Habían pasado dos meses después de aquel último encuentro. Haberle puesto un nombre a la sensación molesta que Zayn sentía en el pecho no cambiaba realmente mucho cómo dolía; a veces, en el desayuno, llegaba a preguntarse si algo había cambiado _en absoluto_ además de la consciencia de Zayn sobre ella. Siempre había encontrado a Louis adorablemente frágil por las mañanas y siempre se había descubierto mirándolo sin motivo aparente y siempre le había hecho cosquillas cuando Louis le sonreía, aunque él no se hubiese detenido a pensar en ello. Hacía difícil encontrar el momento preciso en que había comenzado a sentirse así y a veces la sensación era tan grande, tan dolorosa y tan familiar, que Zayn se convencía a sí mismo de que probablemente lo había amado desde antes de conocerlo. Era trágico, realmente, porque si era así entonces seguiría amándolo aun después de que Louis le rompiera el corazón.

Zayn sabía que no debía hablar del asunto. Volver a aquella feliz ignorancia era imposible, pero podía consolarse en que por lo menos Louis seguía igual de ignorante. Parecía imposible que alguien con una mirada tan grande y brillante, capaz de descubrir cuando Zayn estaba triste o cuando estaba cansado, no pudiera más que preocuparse cuando lo encontraba con la mirada perdida, y que no hiciera más que sonreír cuando su tacto lo encendía de colores. Era absurdo que no fuera consciente de cómo quemaba cuando lo tocaba y cómo dolía cuando hablaba de Harry, pero así era y Zayn creía que quizás era mejor de ese modo. 

Porque el asunto es que Louis quemaba, dolía, encendía y sanaba, pero también hablaba de Harry. Constantemente hablaba de Harry. Del verde de sus ojos y de lo torpe que era y de lo firme que se había sentido cuando lo acercó de un manotón a su cuerpo para salvarlo de hundirse en un charco. Hablaba del poder mágico de su boca, que después del vino lavaba el alcohol y lo añejo y apenas conservaba el dulzor vibrante de una uva fresca. Hablaba de como besaba, firme y ansioso, de sus manos en su cintura, del modo en que ronroneaba su nombre ronco y grave y de cómo Louis podía imaginar los ruidos que saldrían de sus labios cuando finalmente estuvieran juntos. Louis hablaba y Zayn intentaba disimular el desconsuelo, pero lo más absurdo no era que Louis no se diera cuenta de cómo lo hacía sentir, sino que atribuía su esquivez a aquel asunto sin resolver con Liam. 

El asunto estaba resuelto, realmente. Habían hablado por mensajes una vez después de aquella noche. Zayn estaba ebrio y asustado por lo _pesado_ de sus emociones por Louis y había confesado en apenas una docena de palabras que hubiese adorado poder enamorarse de él, pero que su intento había sido en vano. Liam no respondió por horas y cuando lo hizo la noche del día siguiente las palabras sonaron frías y dolidas — _me lo podrías haber dicho antes_ — pero cuando Zayn se disculpó otra vez, sólo le respondió con emojis dando a entender que prefería no volver a hablar del asunto. Ser franco al respecto aunque tan solo fuera de la punta del iceberg había hecho a Zayn sentir un alivio tan pacífico que esa tarde cuando miraron una película con Louis en la cama, dejó que su fuego lo quemara de a poquito y logró convencerse de que quizás eso sería suficiente.

No lo era. A Zayn no le bastaba ni con el tacto de Louis sobre la ropa ni con los _tequiero_  ebrios y amistosos ni con verlo sonreír así de ancho y así de bonito cuando era por un hombre que no era él. Cuando era adolescente siempre decía: _si quieres realmente a alguien solo quieres que sea feliz_ , pero eso era porque nunca había sentido lo hondo que calaba el deseo y lo mucho que dolía la pérdida. Zayn quería que Louis fuera feliz, pero quería que fuera feliz con él. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Era egoísta? ¿Era posible siquiera querer de otra manera? Eso no quería decir que fuera a convertirse en un idiota. A rodar los ojos cuando Louis hablara de Harry o a hacer escenas que no le correspondían cuando algún extraño lo mirara. Zayn sabía que Louis no era suyo —sabía que aun si lo amara también nunca lo sería del todo—, Zayn ni siquiera quería _poseerlo._ Sólo quería besarlo otra vez, causarle lo que Harry le causaba, saber que no había lugar en el mundo en donde Louis prefiriera estar que a su lado. Sólo quería calmar un poco el dolor.

Había aprendido a controlarlo con el tiempo. A ahogar los sonoros quejidos y controlar las angustiantes muecas y a concentrarse aunque fuera de a ratos en otras cosas como su nuevo empleo y la universidad y chicos guapos, aunque estos no despertaran en él más que un momento de distracción. El dolor seguía allí, la emoción todavía real, aunque Zayn se rehusaba a volver a pronunciar su nombre siquiera en el secreto de su consciencia, pero la vida en el departamento continuaba día a día bajo una fachada de normalidad. Zayn podía sentir los temblores de las vigas y las tuberías al borde del colapso, pero eran sólo sus rodillas cuando Louis sonreía.

Podrían haber seguido así, si no fuera porque Louis hablaba. Todo el tiempo y sin tapujos, mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo en bóxer y delineándose la barba con la máquina de afeitar que Tricia le había regalado a su hijo. En la cama unos pantalones oscuros y ajustados y un suéter de hilo color crema y el perfume y las medias y los zapatos que Louis vestiría para Harry esa noche. Zayn estaba en su propia cama, fingiendo que leía y sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas que Louis hacía, que eran retóricas de todas formas.

—¿Debería afeitarme del todo?

—No quiero parecer desesperado.

—¿Bóxer negro o blanco?

—Bah, me lo quitará de todas formas.

—¿Cuánto perfume es mucho perfume?

—A mí me gusta olerlo sobre su piel, quizá a él tampoco le gustaría si solo huelo a perfume.

Zayn oía cada una de las palabras y se mordía los labios para no responder.

—Hay algo obsceno en saberte depilado y dispuesto para él. Harry moriría si te viera y no quiero que lo haga.

—Es difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sean las curvas de tu cuerpo cuando estás semidesnudo.

—Embébete en perfume. Que no se adueñe del olor dulzón de tu cuello que quiero mío aunque sea por otro manojo de días.

El libro seguía en la página 56 desde hacía más de media hora. 

Louis terminó la barba y se miró al espejo. Zayn notó el brillo peculiar en sus ojos, que no le sonriera al reflejo de su espectador en el cristal. Louis se dejó los bóxer negros y se puso el pantalón. Se giró de cada lado, para ver como se veía su trasero, y arqueó la espalda y se puso en puntitas y se sonrió orgulloso por lo bien que se veía. Zayn tragó saliva que se sintió como cuchillas y hundió las uñas en las hojas amarillentas del libro. Louis se puso las medias y los zapatos antes que los demás. Zayn se preguntó si Harry estaría tan perdido como él por Louis, como para sonreír solo por saber que dejaba el suéter al final porque tenía miedo de traspirar por los nervios. 

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —dijo Louis, con el torso todavía desnudo.

Zayn asintió aunque no sabía de qué sería capaz si Louis le prestaba atención, y aunque sabía que el alcohol lo volvía más osado y sólo significaría que sin dudas follaría con Harry esa noche.

Louis dejó el suéter otra vez sobre la cama. Cuando volvió de la cocina tenía dos latas, pero en lugar de sentarse en la cama con Zayn le hizo el gesto para ir al balcón. Zayn lo siguió, todavía sin hablar.

—Estoy absolutamente aterrorizado—dijo Louis—. Sé que no debería estarlo porque dice que le gusto y porque es solo sexo y porque es lo que quiero, pero literalmente estoy temblando.

Zayn tragó saliva.

—Estarás bien. 

Louis suspiró y apoyó los codos en el barandal. Destapó la cerveza.

—Parte de mi quiere sólo ir a un club y embriagarnos los dos hasta no poder caminar y luego caer sobe su cama y follar como conejos.

Zayn no respondió esa vez. 

—Sólo no quiero arruinarlo.

—No podrías.

Louis sonrió. Zayn corrió la mirada porque le dolía lo bonito que se veía, lo pronto que estaba de perderlo para siempre.

Terminaron la cerveza en silencio. Apenas interrumpían la noche las luces y ruidos de un par de autos en la calle, y cuando Louis vio a lo lejos desde el balcón el ómnibus que en unos minutos estaría en la avenida, terminó de un sorbo lo que quedaba y lanzó la lata al techo de la obra en construcción más abajo. Miró a Zayn con algo de culpa, porque el siempre lo regañaba cuando hacía esas cosas, pero sonrió encogiéndose de hombros: _perdóname hoy, es una noche especial._ Lo era, porque Louis follaría con Harry y porque Zayn estaba tan roto al respecto, tan absolutamente abatido, que creyó ingenuamente que no tenía nada que perder.

Louis dio tres pasos hasta la cama y buscó el suéter y cuando Zayn lo vio salir por la puerta del dormitorio pensó que podría morir. 

Corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la muñeca.

Louis se giró tan divertido como confundido.

—No vayas —dijo Zayn.

Louis frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A donde?

—Con él. Con Harry. No vayas.

Louis todavía sonreía, pero la expresión confundida se adueñó de su mirada. Era toda la respuesta que Zayn necesitaba, y quizás todavía podría savalrse pretendiendo que bromeaba, pero quemaba tan fuerte, calaba tan hondo... Las palabras llevaban tanto tiempo  guardadas que empezaban a cortarle la garganta.

—No vayas con él —dijo y Louis no le preguntó por qué, pero él respondió de todas formas—. Te quiero.

Louis tragó saliva y retiró suavemente la muñeca de la mano de Zayn que ni siquiera lo sostenía con fuerza.

—Te quiero también, Zaynie —dijo, y Zayn no sabía si no se daba cuenta o no quería hacerlo, pero no podía soportarlo más.

—Te quiero diferente, te quiero más —explicó—. Te quiero para mí.

—Zayn...

Zayn negó con la cabeza porque no quería oírlo, no todavía, no hasta sacarse del pecho cada brasa de emoción escondida en los escombros, cada palabra que había pretendido no oír, cada cosquilleo y cada temblor.

—Quiero besarte otra vez y quiero tenerte en mis brazos y quiero

_—Zayn... No estás siendo_

—Quiero dormir contigo en mi cama y en la tuya y en la mía otra

_—No puedes hacer esto, dijimos_

—Y quiero que sonrías por mí como sonríes por él y

_—Era sólo como amigos. Eres mi mejor amigo_

—Y quiero que me quieras también, tanto que te duela y tanto que yo pueda aliviarte

Louis negaba suavemente con la cabeza, finalmente en silencio. Agachó la mirada y apretó los labios.

—Quiero que estés enamorado de mí como yo estoy de ti—dijo Zayn y jamás adivinó lo oscuro que podían volverse los ojos de su amigo, ni cuánto más podía doler viendo lágrimas que había causado.

Louis levantó su mirada de fuego y por un segundo no habló. Zayn quiso tomar su hombro pero él lo retiró bruscamente.

—Eres un completo idiota —masculló Louis—. Te dije. _Me lo prometiste_.

 _Que no te enamorarías. Que sería solo como amigos_. Zayn odió tener que defenderse de algo así.

—Creo que te amaba desde antes. _  
_

Louis tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

—Y creíste que eso estaba bien. Follarme sabiendo como te sentías aunque yo...

Zayn se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No lo sabía! —explicó, y que Louis creyera que sería capaz de usarlo así, de abusarse de su amistad, dolió todavía un poco más que las lágrimas que había causado y que el amor no correspondido y que saber que en unas horas estaría en la cama de Harry sin siquiera recordar lo bien que ellos se habían sentido alguna vez—. Sólo lo supe hace unos meses... La noche que corté con Liam.

Louis tenía los ojos húmedos pero sostenía su mirada.

—Entonces tú no tienes novio y pretendes que no lo tenga también.

—No dije eso.

—Pero es lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Arruinar esto para mí. Esta noche. 

—Lo siento.

—Sabiendo cuánto me importaba —continuó sin siquiera reaccionar a sus palabras—. Me escuchaste hablar de cuánto lo quiero y prefieres dejar que un capricho...

 —No es un capricho —lo interrumpió.

Louis respondió con una mueca socarrona. 

—Bueno, no es amor —dijo—. No le haría algo así a alguien que amo.

Zayn no supo qué responder a eso. Quiso llorar, pero Louis tenía razón, y sólo lograría empeorar todo al hacerlo sentir culpable por no quererlo del mismo modo.

—Lo siento—murmuró—. No puedo evitarlo.

No dijo más. No habló de cómo había dolido ni de las palabras que temblaban en su boca ni en aquella ambición desmesurada por conocer cada secreto de Louis aunque estos fueran infinitos. No habló de lo impotente que se sentía al no poder controlar sus emociones ni de cuánto pagaría por volver al tiempo atrás aunque sólo fuera para hacer todo del mismo modo, para embriagarse en el tacto y el sudor de Louis una y otra vez, aunque terminara siempre del mismo modo. Con Louis enredado en los brazos de Harry y con Zayn atragantado con el sabor amargo de la soledad.

Louis no respondió. Zayn no estaba viéndolo, pero lo oyó secarse las lágrimas. Luego los pasos. La tela de la chaqueta arrastrándose por la silla. La llave temblorosa sobre la puerta. El ruido seco del portazo. El ascensor en el pasillo. El abismal silencio del departamento.

Sentado más tarde solo en el sillón, Zayn estaba seguro de que había distinguido el crujido agudo de su corazón roto.

 

x

 

Zayn estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor desde hacía al menos quince minutos. Lo sabía, porque había enviado su último mensaje a Louis esa noche a las nueve y media desde esa misma posición y ya faltaba un cuarto para las diez. Todavía sostenía el celular en sus manos y todavía activaba la pantalla cada vez que se apagaba la luz y todavía releía el combo una y otra vez buscando pistas que demostraran que no había arruinado todo para siempre.

Louis había sido quien escribió primero. Zayn todavía estaba abatido en el sofá, cuestionándose el modo en remendarlo todo, cuando leyó las palabras que le aseguraron que era una batalla perdida.

**eres un jodido idiota es lo que eres**

Zayn había leído las palabras, había sentido un hueco en el pecho, y después, ante el _Louis está escribiendo_ , había dejado que la esperanza y el miedo se confundan en una sobre sí. Era tonto, porque debería bastarle con las palabras de Louis y con su mirada cuando le confesó sus sentimientos para saber qué nada bueno podía llegar en ese momento. Louis estaba enojado y Zayn temblaba de miedo porque nunca antes Louis había estado enojado _con él._ El segundo mensaje de Louis llegó antes de que pasara el primer minuto.

**harry es todo loq ue siempre quise y lo sabes**

**desde que eramos jodidos niños**

**es todo lo que queria y es jodidamente amable conmigo y me quiere tambien**

La culpa se había sentido tan grande que Zayn logró acallar todas las voces en su cabeza. No le dijo que así como él había querido a Harry antes de conocerlo, Zayn lo había querido a él, ni que él podría ser igual de amable o más, o que lo quería tanto que las palabras se habían adueñado de él sin que pudiera evitarlas. En cambio tragó saliva y con ella las lágrimas.

**Lo siento.**

Louis otra vez no pareció prestarle atención a sus disculpas.

**y juraste que seria como amigos y juraste que no se te subiria al a cabeza**

**juraste que nuestra amistad era importante para ti también**

Zayn se apresuró a escribir su respuesta. Louis había dicho cuando discutían antes de que se fuera con Harry, que lo que Zayn sentía no podía ser amor. Quizás tenía razón —Zayn lo dudaba porque no había oído de emociones tan pesadas, de pasiones tan grandes, como aquella— pero se equivocaba si por un segundo creía que no le importaba su amistad tanto como a él.

**Lo es.**

Respondió.

**Eres la persona más importante para mí.**

Lo que fuera que Louis estaba escribiendo lo borró. Por unos segundos no había más presencia de Louis en la conversación que las palabras _en línea_ bajo su nombre. Zayn se había levantado del sofá y había caminado en círculos por la sala pensando en cómo disculparse otra vez cuando recibió la respuesta.

**eres tan jodidamente injusto porque el es todo lo que siempre quise**

Zayn odiaba que Louis creyera que le estaba pidiendo que renuncie a eso. Tragó saliva mientras se subía a la mesa.

**Y quiero que lo tengas.**

Respondió. Continuó antes de que Louis se le adelantara.

**Tienes razón. Sé que fui injusto.**

En la pantalla nada más que las palabras _en línea_ imposibles de leer.

**Y lo siento.**

Silencio.

**Pero quiero que seas feliz.**

Louis se desconectó. Zayn escribió otra vez aunque no fuera a leerlo.

**Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.**

Quince minutos después Zayn todavía seguía en la mesa esperando una respuesta. Era tonto, porque Louis ya debía haber llegado con Harry.


	10. Epílogo

Zayn no reaccionó al sonido del ascensor porque podía tratarse de cualquier otro vecino. Aun cuando oyó la puerta abrirse en el piso, no supo que era Louis hasta que reconoció sus pasos en el pasillo y después la llave temblorosa en la cerradura.

Eran las diez de la noche. Zayn llevaba sin ver a Louis poco más que una hora y sin embargo se sentía como si no supiera con qué podría encontrarse. ¿Estaría enojado otra vez, lo miraría con ojos de fuego y escupiría palabras cortantes? ¿O sentiría lástima, vendría a consolar a su mejor amigo a quien pese a todo quería? Louis abrió la puerta y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y Zayn se odió por no imaginar ese escenario. Por creer que sólo porque Louis no lo amaba del mismo modo no podía dolerle la situación tanto como a él.

Se tragó las lágrimas y sacó pecho y guardó su celular en el bolsillo.

Louis hipó para tragar las lágrimas y cuando miró a Zayn todavía había fuego tras la humedad.

—Eres un jodido idiota —dijo.

Zayn asintió.

—Lo siento.

Louis lloraba otra vez y Zayn quería bajarse a abrazarlo pero tenía miedo de que Louis fuera a _morderlo_. Metafórica o literalmente.

—Es todo lo que siempre quise —dijo Louis. Zayn asintió y respiró hondo para prepararse a escucharlo—. Es jodidamente guapo y alto y fuerte y estudia una carrera _cool_ y se ríe de mis chistes y cuando sonríe se le hacen jodidos hoyuelos y huele a jodido coco.

A Zayn le dolieron las palabras pero las dijo de todas formas. La culpa fue más grande que el instinto de supervivencia.

—Deberías estar con él —dijo, porque era cierto. Porque estaría bien, con el tiempo, y si no lo estaba no era responsabilidad de Louis ocuparse de ello. Él tenía a Harry y debía cuidarlo.

A Louis no le bastaba lo mucho que apretaba los labios para tragar las lágrimas, pero cuando se acercó a Zayn le pegó con fuerza en el brazo de todas formas.

—Pero estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Zayn asintió.

—Lo siento.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, Zayn —lo interrumpió Louis—. Sólo cállate un segundo porque no has hecho más que hablar estupideces desde más temprano y no tengo la paciencia para oírte.

Zayn iba a disculparse otra vez, pero sólo agachó la mirada.

Louis suspiró y se subió a la mesa a su lado. Estaban tentando al destino los dos arriba de una mesa de patas torcidas, pero se quedaron de todas formas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y apenas se oía el sollozo frágil de Louis y el ruido de los brotes en las paredes, las flores que se encendían cuando Louis estaba cerca aunque Zayn estaba seguro de que estaban destinadas a morir jóvenes.

—El jodido profesor Hedwig-Smith —dijo Louis—, el jodido amor de mi vida.

 _Todavía puedes tenerlo,_ quiso decir Zayn, pero temía que Louis fuera a golpearlo otra vez. _Yo estaré bien_ , podría haberle prometido, pero Louis hubiese adivinado que mentía y tendría que abrazarlo en vez de llorar. Zayn creía que debía por lo menos concederle eso.

—Tenía jodidos, ¿qué? ¿cinco?

—Once.

—Jodidos cinco años y leíamos ese estúpido libro y yo no podía parar de jodidamente _imaginarme_ —gimoteó y estaba llorando en serio otra vez. Se mordió fuerte los labios pero las lágrimas caían y Zayn tomó su mano temiendo que fuera a correrla pero la dejó, esta vez—. Jodidamente imaginarme que me besaba como me besaste tú.

Zayn ahogó un suspiro. Las flores brotaron más verdes y más rápido haciendo caso omiso a las instrucciones de esconderse, de no alimentarse del sol y el agua tan ilusorios como los besos de Louis en la cama, como todas esas veces en que lo había llamado _amor._

—Porque no se supone que quieras a tu mejor amigo de ese modo, Zayn, todo el mundo lo jodidamente sabe —masculló. Zayn tragó saliva—. Pero lo hice. Te quise igual y literalmente lloré porque nunca iba a tener a alguien tan _cool_ como tú, a nadie que entendiera como...

Suspiró. Zayn apretó su mano y Louis la corrió esta vez. Lo miró enojado y con lágrimas pero Zayn no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Y me dije: bueno, el jodido profesor Hedwig-Smith es más _cool_ que un niño que no sabe nadar —dijo. Se mordió los labios otra vez, aunque conteniendo la sonrisa ahora—. Jodido nerd todo el día con sus comics incapaz de acertar a un arco sin portero.

Zayn se rió. Louis le pegó todavía más fuerte en el brazo.

—Me querías. Te gustaba —dijo de todas formas.

—Por supuesto que me gustabas, idiota —respondió en un murmullo—, nos dimos un jodido beso.

—Pensé que habías olvidado ese beso —explicó.

Louis sólo rodó los ojos.

Zayn sonrió. El silencio era grave pero tibio y las flores se sentían vivas y llenas en las paredes y en su pecho. Le dio coraje. Estaba absolutamente petrificado pero el olor dulzón de las flores le prometía que quizás había un motivo por el que Louis estaba allí y no con Harry, que era el mismo por el que recién ahora estaba contándole todo eso.

—¿Todavía te gusto? —dijo.

—Eres un jodido idiota —respondió.

Pero sonreía, también.

A Zayn le latía tan rápido el corazón que sentía que podría morir.

Louis se secó lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas y suspiró.

—Estaba en el jodido autobús mirando por la ventana y jodidamente pensando en lo que significa, ¿sabes? —dijo—, el modo en que me quieres. Y pensaba en lo absolutamente estúpido que era porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque no se supone que quieras a tus amigos de esa forma pero entonces pensé...

Louis tragó saliva y miró un segundo a Zayn a los ojos antes de volver a agachar la mirada.

—Pensé en lo jodidamente bien que se siente estar contigo y en como nunca se siente como la última vez —dijo—, como nunca quiero que lo sea, realmente. Hasta esto, hasta... —Suspiró hondo y ahora sí miró a Zayn otra vez y ahora sí sostuvo su mirada—. Hasta Harry. Hasta él se sintió temporario.

—Pero —dijo Zayn—: el profesor Hedwig-Smith.

—Lo sé.

—Es guapo y alto y fuerte —dijo recordando sus palabras— y estudia una carrera _cool_ y se ríe de tus chistes y tiene hoyuelos y huele a coco —dijo. Tragó las palabras que no podía decir: _no quiero que te conformes conmigo_ —. Es todo lo que siempre quisiste.

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Quizás, no lo sé —dijo—, pero sé que tú eres a donde siempre quiero volver.

Louis parecía a punto de llorar nuevamente y Zayn sabía que no iba a golpearlo esta vez pero todavía titubeó al acercar la mano a su mejilla. Louis cerró sus ojos ahora húmedos y se acarició rozándose contra su mano.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Louis sonrió y rozó el borde de sus dedos con la nariz y luego besó suavemente las yemas antes de alejarse. Zayn quería llorar también pero sólo por lo jodidamente bonito que Louis se veía. Porque había olvidado lo húmedo y tibios que se sentían sus labios.

—Es decir... El profesor Hedwig-Smith... ¿Realmente significa algo cuando es la lista completa de todas las cosas que busqué desde niño? —dijo.

Zayn frunció el ceño. Debería ser así, ¿verdad? Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no eres nada de lo que busco. Eres un jodido idiota —protestó y sonrió al decir las palabras. Zayn sabía que no era con malicia—. Nunca sales de fiesta y siempre le corriges los errores a todo el mundo y a veces roncas y no sabes mentirle a tu mamá y me regañas si paso tiempo sin estudiar pero siempre tienes lugar para tus libros aun cuando te atrasas con tus estudios y me miras intenso de un modo que a veces me pone nervioso y eres un jodido idiota porque estoy muriendo de miedo y es tu culpa. —Suspiró—. Pero también eres bueno escuchando y tienes esta _cosa_ cuando me besas. Parece que todo está _temblando_ —murmuró. Lo miró a los ojos y ladeó la cabeza y sonreía de un modo tierno que era nuevo, de alguna manera—. Y siempre tienes algo nuevo que mostrarme y siempre termino amándolo. Como cuando me besaste o como cuando nos acostamos por primera vez o como cuando nos mudamos juntos. Zayn...

Zayn sólo asintió. Lo entendía, creía. Era difícil ponerlo en palabras, pero se resumía a eso: a esa escalofriante sensación de saber que una persona nunca dejará de maravillarte. A haber encontrado un secreto tan magnífico como inagotable. A aquella certeza de que lo que habían levantado era un amor que sí duraría para siempre, aun cuando ninguno de los dos creía realmente en esas cosas.

—Cuando estaba en ese bus y me sentía absolutamente solo y triste pensé... Zaynie, es como dijiste. Nadie puede lastimarme como tú y nadie puede... —Se humedeció los labios antes de seguir hablando—. Zaynie, te jodidamente quiero. Te quiero como querías que te quisiera y me jodidamente aterroriza.

Zayn quería decirle que lo quería también, pero Louis lo sabía y tenía razón: era un idiota.

—¿Puedo besarte? —dijo—. Por favor dime que puedo besarte.

—No te cansas de decir estupideces hoy, ¿verdad? —Lo regañó Louis y luego ante la quietud de Zayn, aclaró—: ¡Sólo bésame de una vez!

Zayn sonrió bien ancho y asintió obediente. Tomó a Louis por la nuca pero no lo acercó tanto como se acercó a él. Todavía titubeó en las cercanías de sus labios. Sintió la tibieza y el aliento y oyó claramente humedecerse sus labios, pero tardó todavía un instante de más en besarlo.

Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, se sintió perfecto. Aunque el beso fuera torpe y desesperado. Aunque estuviera mezclado con palabras y promesas y disculpas. Aunque todavía hubiera preguntas en la mente de Zayn y frustración y enojo y miedo. Aunque hubiese tardado demasiado en besarlo, aunque hubiese hecho la tontería de pedirle permiso después de que Louis se mostrara tan vulnerable para él.

—Te amo —dijo Zayn separándose de sus labios. Louis tenía los ojos cerrados—, realmente —Lo besó otra vez—, realmente —Otra vez—, realmente estoy enamorado de ti.

Louis le mordió los labios y lo acercó con fuerza y la mesa se tambaleó suavemente. Zayn sonrió. _Tienes esta cosa cuando me besas. Parece que todo está temblando._

Brincó al suelo, sólo para acomodarse entre las piernas de Louis y volver a besarlo, ahora tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Te amo también —dijo Louis, entre suspiros.

Zayn tembló al oír las palabras. Bajó las manos a su espalda y clavó las uñas en ella y mientras besaba la boca de Louis lo sintió temblar. Mordió sus mejillas y su cuello y lo abrazó más fuerte hasta sentirlo arquearse y beso sus clavículas entonces.

—Quiero follarte —gruñó.

—Por favor.

Lo alzó por la cintura y lo llevó al dormitorio. La ventana del balcón estaba abierta todavía y la cama de Louis llena de las cosas que había dejado mientras se preparaba para su cita, pero Zayn quería follarlo en ella así que lo tumbó allí mismo y pateó las cosas al piso.

Louis se reía y se veía bonito y Zayn tenía el infantil instinto de enviarle una fotografía a Harry con el mensaje: _tú viste su video en youtube antes que yo pero mira de quien esta enamorado._ Así, con errores y todo. Fue un instinto grande y ferviente y violento, que se apagó apenas volvió a cruzar miradas con Louis y el azul de sus ojos. Entonces notó que seguían hinchados por tanto llorar y que tenía las mejillas rojas y que Zayn nunca había querido a nadie jodidamente tanto.

Se sentó sobre él en el colchón y le ayudó a sacarse el suéter. Cuando tuvo el torso desnudo lo acostó otra vez y pasó las yemas de los dedos por cada centímetro de su piel hasta corroborar que todo seguía allí: lo suave y lo tierno y lo tibio. Louis se arqueó ante las cosquillas y lo tomó por las muñecas. Zayn sonrió.

—Sabes, a veces quiero atarte —confesó—. Tenerte quieto por horas y solo besarte entero, llenarte de caricias.

Louis se mordió el labio y le pellizcó la cintura. Zayn rió.

—Exactamente —dijo—, no lo hago porque no podrías pellizcarme o darme puñetazos en el brazo cuando me pongo muy...

—¿Cursi?

Quizás.

—Cautivado —dijo Zayn—. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, Lou —confesó. Louis sonrió y Zayn aprovechó su distracción para tomar sus muñecas y llevarlas sobre su cabeza—, siempre fuiste tan jodidamente hermoso.

Zayn lo besó lento y profundo. Se rozó contra su cuerpo y apretó bien fuerte sus muñecas y hasta sentir la carne dura de Louis contra sus muslos.

—Déjalas ahí esta noche, bebé —le pidió soltando sus manos. Louis respiró hondo y tembloroso y enredó sus dedos con fuerza como si intentara detener una mano con la otra—. Déjame disfrutar cada...

Zayn tragó el resto de las palabras, porque no podía decirlo. Que quería besar cada lugar que Harry hubiese tocado hasta reclamarlo suyo aunque fuera solo por unos minutos. Besó las esquinas de sus labios y sus mejillas y bajó sobre su cuello hasta el lugar donde hace unas semanas tenía un moretón y acarició su cintura mientras besaba sus hombros, las clavículas otra vez, los huecos en su cuello. Besó su nuez de adán y el esternón hasta el centro del pecho y luego mordisqueó sus pezones hasta endurecerlos y oír a Louis ahogar un gemido.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —gimoteó y Zayn que besaba sus costillas levantó la mirada un segundo y notó las manos todavía enredadas en los dedos y lo rojo de sus mejillas y la saliva fresca en los labios de tanto humedecérselos—. _Necesito_ tocarte.

Zayn tragó saliva y negó suavemente.

—Solo esta noche, bebé —pidió—, déjame tenerte así esta noche.

Besó su vientre hasta el ombligo, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Quería desnudarlo entero, besar desde la línea de su cintura hasta cada dedo de sus pies, pero ver la carne hinchada de Louis debajo del bóxer despertó un apetito más grande todavía que sus celos. Se mordió los labios mientras acariciaba sus bolas sobre la tela.

—Voy a chupártela —dijo.

Louis literalmente sollozó mientras se arqueaba en su lugar.

Zayn le bajó los bóxer y el pantalón hasta la rodilla y luego escupió sobre su miembro duro como sabía que a Louis le gustaba. Presionó su lengua contra la cabecita y bajó lento, de a poco al principio. Cuando se quedaba quieto demasiado tiempo, Louis era incapaz de controlar sus caderas y se movía suave dentro de su boca.

Zayn se retiró de él sólo para humedecerse los dedos con la saliva.

—Ve más rápido si quieres, bebé —dijo—, más profundo.

Louis gruñó estuvo en su boca otra vez. Zayn se relajó sobre su carne y lo dejó moverse mientras exploraba su entrada con los dedos lubricados y se concentraba en su propia garganta para aguantar las embestidas. Eran profundas pero no rápidas. Había algo _suave_ en ellas. Entonces Louis llegó hasta la puerta de su garganta por primera vez y Zayn no pudo evitar soltar aquel sonido que le gustaba tanto y enseguida sintió sus dedos enredarse en su cabello y se embebió en el orgullo de haberlo obligado a rendirse así.

Pensó que le follaría rápido entonces. Que tiraría de su pelo y lo empujaría sobre su carne porque a Louis le gustaba rudo a veces y a Zayn le gustaba que le gustara así honestamente, pero Louis sólo acarició su cabello de la coronilla a la nuca y lo sostuvo firme mientras se follaba lento y profundo robando de su garganta ese sonido cada vez.

—Por favor, fóllame, amor —ronroneó desesperado, aunque sin dejar de sostener su nuca y follar su boca—. Necesito besarte.

Zayn esperó a que dejara de moverse sobe su boca para salirse. Al levantar la mirada, Louis tenía las manos otra vez sobre la cabeza y se mordía los labios.

—Eso fue trampa —dijo Zayn.

Louis sólo sonrió y cuando Zayn se acercó a él lo rodeó por el cuello hasta acercarlo a su boca. Besaba jodidamente hermoso. Besaba como florecían las flores y como titilaban las estrellas. Zayn lo besó también mientras se empujaba dentro de él. Luego, mientras lo embestía suavemente sin dejar por un segundo de llenarlo de besos, se preguntó qué sería eso que Louis tenía que había sido capaz de romperlo por la mitad y de revivirlo por completo.

—Zayn —dijo Louis.

Estaban abrazados y sudorosos, pero por la ventana del balcón —todavía abierta— entraba una brisa que los refrescaba. Zayn estaba al borde de quedarse dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos juró que podía ver las flores cubriendo el suelo, la cama, las paredes, y cayendo sobre Louis como lenta lluvia.

—Zayn, eres mi novio ahora —dijo Louis. Él sonrió y asintió, aunque no era realmente una pregunta—. Necesito que me prometas algo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Quiero que me prometas que serás el mejor novio que puedas ser —dijo Louis y se giró en la cama para verlo mejor a los ojos. Tenía el cabello húmedo y pegoteado y los labios hinchados pero ya no había rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y eso hizo a Zayn sonreír—. Y yo te prometo que seré el mejor novio que pueda ser y así no romperemos.

—No vamos a romper —explicó suavemente y acarició su mejilla, corriendo pétalos invisibles que eran bonitos pero parecían muertos comparados con el rostro de Louis.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Romperemos si somos malos siendo novios. Prométeme que intentarás lo mejor que puedas.

Zayn sonrió.

—Okay, lo prometo.

Louis asintió en silencio y se mordió los labios.

—Y prométeme algo más —dijo. Zayn volvió a abrir los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado—. Prométeme que si lo hacemos, si rompemos...

—No vamos a romper.

—No sabes eso... —susurró—. Pero prométeme que si lo hacemos, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.

Zayn sonrió.

—Sólo si prometes dejar de pensar tonterías y acostarte a dormir.

Louis le pellizcó los pezones.

—¡Hey! —protestó arqueándose perezosamente.

—¡Prométeme!

—Eres un idiota, ven aquí —dijo y lo acercó bruscamente por los hombros. Louis refunfuñaba pero Zayn se las ingenió para acostarlo de lado y rodearlo por la cintura—. Ya te lo prometí, idiota, cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando me llamaste tu mejor amigo.

Louis no dijo nada, pero Zayn creyó que él también lo recordaba.

—Tú lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Los mejores amigos son para siempre.

Louis sonrió y tomó las manos delante de su cuerpo.

—No sólo por el verano.

 

 **FIN**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les haya gustado la historia!! sé que los tenía bastante abandonados acá por ao3, lo cierto es q actualizo más seguido en wattpad porque , no sé, siempre tengo abierta la cuenta y por el tema de poder comentar en el texto recibo más feedback. pero eso no quiere decir q no haya apreciado sus comentarios cuando los leía en el mail o que no quería terminar de compartir la historia con ustedes.   
> esta fue mi primer historia completamente zouis y estoy orgullosa tbh!!!!!! what's a larry amirite'?? en fin!! gracias por leer, los comentarios, la buena onda! ojalá nos leamos prontito :*


End file.
